A Second Chance
by Ludo13
Summary: To save him, she brought him back. And now what of her future? What will she have to pay in exchange for his life? Will she be able to come out of the war without compromising herself. There's just so much one witch can do!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta'd by **Nlr287bells** and **Alice's White Rabbit** of the **Project Team Beta**.

* * *

**Prologue**

Although generally a modest person, Hermione Granger had always known that she was a powerful witch, but even so, what she had done was beyond all of her expectations. Yes, she was a little insufferable know-it-all, as Snape had always called her, but that only served to remind her that all the knowledge she gathered from reading one book after another was put to good use. Her personal academic achievements were proof enough of that. But, again, this was beyond everything she thought possible. Even magic must have its own limits!

She didn't believe in fate, destiny, karma or all of the associated rubbish. Her particular dislike for Divination was proof enough of that. Sure, she didn't see, feel, or predict anything. She always told herself that it wasn't her own failing but instead this rather rubbish subject in general. Her father had always told her that it was not the Fates that chose her destiny—it would only be herself and her own hard work—that when someone made a poor choice in his or her life, he or she would always blame it on the Fates, but not on him- or herself. Yes, only she would be able to choose who she wished to become, not some silly superstitious concept for the weak-minded. She would never base what she would do, wear, eat or _whatever_ for the day, week, month or year on the horoscope, for example. Her father would always tell her to never let any drivel like that decide what her life should be. He also told her to never give up on what she wanted her life to be. But what had happened, the events that led to how it happened, and what _she_ had done to achieve that formidable feat of magic might seriously get her to rethink her position on that front alone. After all, she had indeed appealed to them. _The Fates_.

And to think that this morning had begun so well with her personal little victory over that sneaky, snarky little beetle, Rita Skeeter. True, the night of the third task was supposed to be that big, happy, and mighty event with the Triwizard Tournament. The Triwizard champion would be claiming the cup for eternal glory and have his or her name recorded in the history books. To see that person appear before all, triumphant and brandishing his or her prize would certainly be memorable. But why had everything gone so _wrong_ that night?

With the rest of the spectators, she had been cheering when the champion had appeared in the middle of the field with the cup, but as silence quickly fell upon them, she realised that something was wrong ... terribly wrong. She was not exactly what people would call a pessimist and surely not an optimist; she was, and would always be, just a down-to-earth realist. A pragmatist. She preferred it that way, as she was never overly disappointed nor was she surprised. She didn't like surprises; she'd never liked being surprised at all. When she heard Fleur Delacour's scream, she realised that she was right; though at that moment in time, she desperately wanted to be proved wrong. She so disliked being wrong, but something horrible, really horrible, had happened, and if she were wrong, perhaps it wasn't as horrible as it seemed.

She was so frantic that she didn't realise she had started moving; she actually forced her way through the crowds, down the stands and onto the field. After all, her best friend was one of the last two contenders; he was either still in the maze or he had just appeared on the field, but then why had this pandemonium begun? She so hoped that he was okay and she was so wrapped up in her own frenetic thoughts that she didn't hear the cries, wails, and screams of those around her. She certainly didn't hear the whispers, the murmurs that were floating in the air. Had she actually stopped to catch her breath, she would have been able to listen. She would have known what had happened before she witnessed it herself. She would have understood then, but there was only one thing on her mind at the moment: making sure that Harry was all right. She prayed to all deities above that her best friend had gotten out of this damn tournament alive, and thus by doing so, she completely forgot about the last contender that had still been in the maze with Harry after Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour had come out.

When she was finally on the field and drawing nearer to where Harry was, she finally understood the cause of the chaos. Harry was crouched low clutching not the Cup, which was lying a few feet from her, but he was clutching Cedric Diggory's black and yellow Quidditch shirt. She, at first, didn't understand what had happened, but as she paused to process the scene before her, all the noise surrounding her again reached her ears, and she froze in shock.

_He was dead_.

Cedric Diggory, the beloved son, the cherished student, the formidable friend, the sweet, modest, honest, and good young man was ... _dead_.

She was instantly overwhelmed by sadness. Before today, she had seen, only briefly, one dead person this close and that was when she had gone to her grandfather's funeral when she was ten years old. She had loved her grandfather; he was always there for the holidays, family reunions and other things like that. True, she had been immensely sad when she understood that Granddad would not be there to see her further her education or congratulate her on any new outstanding academic achievements, but she didn't remember feeling so much sadness at his funeral like what she felt just now. Maybe, it was because that event was too far back in time for her to recall properly how she felt. Perhaps she understood death better now than she did at ten. Whatever the reason, she felt herself drowning in a flood of emotions in which sadness, pity, and compassion were the most prominent. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks when she recognised why she felt so overwhelmed.

She thought of what could have—_should__ have_—been for Cedric. He was a talented, smart, and promising young man who would have had myriad opportunities to prove what a fantastic wizard he was in a wide array of disciplines. She imagined everything that this brilliant young man would never be able to do or achieve. Like any normal young student, he would have gone on to pass his N.E.W.T.s—with high marks assuredly. He was, after all, a hard worker like every other Hufflepuff, though he really stood out in his house. But one thing she would at least give him: he was the model Hufflepuff. He would never have a career. In her opinion, it would be the recruiters who would have been incredibly lucky if he accepted their offers.

He was an excellent athlete who could have made a wonderful career in Quidditch. Though Hermione didn't give much of a tosh for Quidditch, she had to admit that watching him fly was absolutely mind-blowing. Though Harry was a brilliantly fast seeker for Gryffindor, Hermione had to say that Cedric surpassed Harry in grace, fluidity, and charisma in the air. But she would never say that to Harry's face. Yes, Cedric had that incredible aura about him, and when she looked up, her eyes would always be drawn to him. It really was a pity that she had gone to very few Hufflepuff matches other than when they were opposing Gryffindor.

He had a brilliant mind and would have done wonders in the fields of research or analysis. He was talented and had that knack and affinity for magic that made it seem like watching what people would call _poetry in motion_ when he'd cast a spell. She had watched him, mesmerised by his control of magic in the first task: the fluidity, the ease with which he had transfigured that boulder into a live dog and sent it as a decoy for his dragon. She had been impressed by him that day.

He would never ever bring a girl home to present to his parents, and he would also never get introduced as the handsome boyfriend to the girl's parents. If she had ever had Cedric at her side at her parents' house, her mother would be overcome by joy, and she was sure that her father would have accepted him instantly, even though he would have been the man that would take his baby girl away from him. She had no idea if the relationship between him and Cho Chang was anything that serious or if it was just a school fling. He would never be able to marry the girl, have a naughty honeymoon, or have early-morning cuddling that would degenerate into more naughty moments.

He would never get to hear his lovely wife announce that she was pregnant. No special Valentine's Days or birthdays. He would never get to see his children grow up. His children would never have the opportunity to exist. Yes, she thought that a man like Cedric Diggory was the kind of man who, if he had had the chance to have a family, would not be content with only one child. He would see them to platform nine and three-quarters, meet their friends, watch, as they grew older and in turn find someone to love. He would not be able to grow old, to become a caring grandfather who would spoil his grandchildren to excess with his wife. No, he would not be able to die of old age. All this was now not possible for him—he wouldn't be able to walk down that path—because a sick megalomaniac bastard just happened upon his path and decided to put an end to his journey.

Hermione sadly watched as Mr. Diggory rushed to his son, clutched him by his shoulder, looked at Cedric's lifeless body, and cried for all to see that his son, his beautiful boy, his pride and joy, was gone. A short, blonde woman, whose normally kind features were twisted to show pure, undiluted grief, walked up to Amos Diggory, crouched there and took one look at Cedric while caressing his face before she snuggled into her husband's chest. Her body was shaking violently, and Hermione didn't have to be Sybil Trelawney to guess that the woman was crying.

She started again to walk towards them, towards Harry, who was still crying near Cedric's body. Harry Potter, _the Boy Who Lived_, crying over Cedric Diggory, _the Boy Who Died_. She rushed to Harry, who had let himself be pulled away by Professor Moody, but then she stopped when she was directly in front of Cedric. She looked at him. His handsome face was slowly draining of colour, and his body was losing all signs that it had been one healthy, living being only mere minutes ago.

She knelt down and stared at him. In front of her, Cedric was half lying in his parents' laps while Dumbledore stood behind them with one hand resting on Mr. Diggory's shoulder conveying all the pain he himself felt at losing one amongst all his prized students. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks, but she didn't bother to wipe them as more cascaded down. She grabbed his hand; it was already so cold, so lax. Just one cold body. Just an empty shell. But she didn't drop it; she just squeezed it, willing it to squeeze back. It was just like when she had barrelled down the stands to the field to get to Harry, she prayed to all deities, be they Wizarding or Muggle ones, the Fates or any higher spirits. She implored them, pleaded with them, to give this young man, as he couldn't really still be considered a boy, regardless of his father's lament, a second chance. A second chance at life so that Cedric Diggory could live all these experiences, and achieve all the promises that his talents and aptitudes hinted at.

Still squeezing his hand while sending her prayers to whomever may make them come true, she felt a strong burst of magic inside her and focussed on it, willing it to summon Cedric Diggory's soul back to his body. Her logical mind knew that this would never work, but for the first time in her life, she _believed_. She felt in tune with her magic; it did not feel the same as when she had her wand in hand and where she had to focus to will her magic to work. She felt like her whole body swelled with magic; that it seeped through every pore of her skin and engulfed everything around her, though it seemed no one else noticed this.

She did not know how long she had stayed that way, praying while tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder gently. She turned around to see her Head of House looking at her sadly. She knew what Professor McGonagall was silently asking of her, and she slowly nodded. It was time for her to go and see how Harry was doing. She was reluctant to leave Cedric Diggory's side, but she had to make sure that Harry was not blaming himself for what had happened to Cedric, as he would surely do.

However, just as she started getting up, she felt the hand she was still holding _twitch_. She stopped and stared at it. Did that just happen or did she only imagine it? That was surely her imagination playing tricks on her, but as she started to get up again, she felt it twitch _again_. She continued to stare at the hand, and then at his face, but nothing had changed. Hadn't his left foot been twisted the other way? Again, Hermione cursed her imagination, and she looked up to see Dumbledore looking at her and Cedric's clasped hands, a deep frown on his face. She turned again to her Head of House, but that was when it happened. Cedric Diggory's hand squeezed hers tightly and she gasped. She watched, mesmerized, as Cedric's body arched upwards, like some gigantic invisible hook had gripped him and was pulling him towards the sky. He then collapsed entirely. And then a second time, just as suddenly, his body jerked upwards. And that was when Cedric Diggory screamed, a long heart-breaking scream.

_Bloody freaking Merlin! What the hell just happened?_

To say that she was _shocked_ was most certainly the biggest understatement of the century or maybe even of the millennium; she was paralysed as before her eyes a breathing, albeit still screaming, Cedric Diggory was shaking. He appeared to be in great pain as if he had been cursed with a never-ending Cruciatus curse. However, Hermione Granger was actually hypnotised by the rapid rise and fall of Cedric Diggory's chest. He was actually breathing!

_HE WAS ALIVE!_

* * *

**Author note:**

It's very curious but the initial inspiration for the story happened after I actually watched a rerun of "Frankenstein". I told myself that I could write a story where someone would bring another back to life.

As I've always liked Hermione's character, she was my first choice. And there was no better second choice than Cedric. So, that's just it.

This is a story that I have been working on for a long time now. I've finally got it beta'd. I don't know if you'll like it but please I'd just want to know what you think of it. Constructive criticism is of course most welcome.

**Ludo**


	2. All Fall Down

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Note:** Just a little note before reading. This chapter contains quotations (though some are modified for the purpose of the story) from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

The chapters from which they come from are: **Beauxbatons and Durmstrang**,**Veritaserum** and **The Parting of the Ways**.

Beta'd by **Wandofhawthorn** and **NinaQ** of the **Project Team Beta**. 

* * *

**All Fall Down**

Cedric Diggory stood horrified as he watched the deadly curse fly towards him. He did not even tell himself that he could, or should, dodge it; he was rooted to the spot. Unable to make a single move. He was totally paralysed.

Who could have thought someone would want to kill him? He thought that he never would have elicited such cruel feelings in someone that would have resulted in his being targeted with a Killing Curse. But there it was; he was going to die, and it seemed his body was perfectly all right with that, though his mind still had difficulty processing the fact. Cedric Diggory had always known that he was loved, cherished, and admired. As modest as he was, Cedric had always felt thoroughly embarrassed when his father would start bragging proudly about his achievements.

The spell hit him straight in the chest, and the impact was so violent that he was thrown backwards. He never felt his body crash onto the grass in this cemetery; he could not. He was already dead before he hit the ground.

All that had shown on Cedric Diggory's face the moment he had known he was going to die was an odd mixture of surprise and shock.

He found himself in some unusual chamber, one that seemed to have no limits, no walls and no ceiling. The floor seemed to be made from some sort of compact cloud. It did not feel like having a floor beneath his feet, nor did he feel like he was floating in space. He felt grounded to the floor, and at the same time, it felt like he was not. What was more intriguing for him was that this chamber, or whatever it was, though as wide and large as it was, was nonetheless very empty. There was just an odd mist or fog that floated around him that blocked everything from view. He was very much alone here … or was he?

No one was there for him to tell him that it would be okay, though he knew it never would. The only thing that seemed to surround him was air, or was it really air, and a noise. It was an ethereal wail that seemed to be made of a thousand, million or maybe billion different voices all expressing only one feeling at the same time. Sadness.

He understood exactly the reason behind their cries as he shared the same feeling at the moment, sadness beyond all he had ever felt before. He was not sad for himself. He was sad for all those he had left behind. He was sad for his parents who had always told him how proud they were of him, how much they loved him and cared for him.

"Whatever you choose to do this year, Cedric, just always remember that your father and I will support your decision. You know that we love you, and we just want you to be happy and have a great year at school," his mother had said to him just before he got onto the Hogwarts Express on the first of September last year. It seemed like an eternity had passed since that time. He knew his parents knew of a special event that was to be held at school during the year; his father, working at the Ministry, had been dropping some not-so-subtle hints during the summer. But had he ever known this tournament would have led him to his death, he surely would never have entered. Or would he actually have entered knowing what would have happened in the end? What was the purpose anyway of this question? What was done was already done; there was nothing that could change that. No use crying over spilt milk, as they said.

He felt sad for his friends who had backed him, who had coaxed him to enter this tournament, as they believed that only he could restore the glory to Hufflepuff house. He had been oddly, but most pleasantly, surprised when he heard a Gryffindor defending him. It had been one week before Halloween, and a large sign had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. He was on his way to the common room when he heard his name. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but what he heard was most definitely very pleasant. Apparently, Potter and Weasley, having read the post, were discussing the tournament, and his name got dragged along.

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?" the youngest Weasley boy had asked as they were pushing to get to the staircase. Cedric would have hexed that little dumbass if he hadn't heard what was said immediately after that.

"He's not an idiot; you just don't like him because he beat Gryffindor at Quidditch," Granger had said. "I've heard he's a really good student—and he's a Prefect." That he was indeed. He had heard of Granger before; who wouldn't have heard of her? She was one of of Harry Potter's best friends for crying out loud, and as if that wasn't enough, she had already established herself as one of the most brilliant witches in the last hundred years.

That was exactly why Cedric had wanted to enter this tournament. He had wanted to leave a mark so that people remembered him in future generations for something he had accomplished. Granger was already dubbed 'The Brightest Witch of her Generation,' but what about him? If he won the Triwizard Tournament, he would be remembered not only for having won it, but he would be revered as an example for following generations of Hufflepuffs.

He had just wanted to leave a mark for future generations. Now he would be forever known as 'The Boy Who Died.'

He could also prove to the other houses that Hufflepuff was definitely not a house for duffers, as he had sometimes overheard Gryffindor or Slytherin students' snide remarks. His house valued what he thought were essential values for life after school. Fair play, goodness, honesty, loyalty and, above all, hard work. Without those, no one would be able to advance in life. Sure, you could still show bravery, courage and nobility of the heart, but what good would that do if you could not find a job that required hard work as a prerequisite? You could be brilliant and smart, but sometimes it still wasn't enough to get the job done. To be cunning and ambitious would mean to let down loyalty, honesty, and fair play, as people who were ambitious would always find it hard to advance in life without having to abandon a friend or stab someone in the back if it served their purpose. Yes, Cedric Diggory believed that Helga Hufflepuff got it right all along.

He felt like he was called or summoned somewhere, and he found himself squeezed out of a tunnel which turned out to be a wand. He watched as Harry Potter struggled to maintain an odd connection between his wand and Voldemort's wand. He found that he could think of his name without mentally wincing, so maybe it was true after all, 'Fear of a name only increases the fear itself.' At least that was what he had heard someone quoting three years ago when he was in Diagon Alley buying his books for his fourth year; he never knew who it was, but he guessed that didn't matter now as he wouldn't be able to thank him.

The sight of Voldemort's face would have scarred him for life if he weren't already dead. Another thing that had changed now. Was he beginning to accept that there would be no turning back, that nothing would change now? He did not want to dwell on that for the time being; he had eternity now to think about that. Instead, he went to Potter's side and asked him to hold on and to bring his body back to his parents. His body. His parents would need his body in order to give him a proper funeral, and he did not want those monsters to foul his body if it was left behind.

When Potter had broken the connection and rushed to his body, Cedric, in turn, had rushed to Voldemort in order to block Potter from sight, to buy him time to get out of there. And then Potter was gone, clutching his body. He found that he did not want to stay here in the same cemetery in which he had died, so he focused on his parents and found himself standing there on the field watching as Potter called for help.

He saw a girl with a bushy mane of hair force her way down the stands to get to the field. Granger. Of course she would go to her friend; he had realised that, though an excellent Gryffindor Granger could be, she would have made one very fine Hufflepuff had she been sorted into his house. He had noticed how she had stuck through thick and thin to Potter's side while even Weasley had abandoned him. Even despite the snide remarks and the press articles depicting her as a scarlet woman, she had stayed strong. He had also heard from Percy Weasley, last year's Head Boy, that the Ravenclaw Prefects had even petitioned to Dumbledore to have her resorted as they believed that such a brilliant mind could only belong to their house. How arrogant of them. She had even wished him good luck in the tent on the day of the first task.

He noticed that she had stopped just a few feet from where Potter and Dumbledore were and that she seemed to be in quite a state of shock. She was silently crying; tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she looked at him. She seemed overwhelmed by sadness or maybe pity. No, he did not want to be looked at with pity from anyone, so he turned his gaze from her and saw Cho crying loudly into Marietta Edgecombe's shoulder. He saw then that his father was making his way down the stands, followed closely by his mother. No, he did not want to see this, so he turned and thought about going away.

Where was that damn tunnel of light and the forsaken heavenly melody that was supposed to show him the way? Was it not enough for him to have to witness all the pain that his departure was causing to the people that he loved the most? But he had to also see this sadness from someone to whom he had never spoken more than a few words? He remembered that they had exchanged more than just a hello or good morning only once before. It was the day of the first task, just before he had to get past his dragon.

He had watched her sneak into the tent to give Potter some last minute encouragement and hugs. He felt jealous then that Potter's best friend had snuck there to see if he was okay when his girlfriend hadn't even wished him luck that morning, believing it was a sure win. He had been even more surprised when after the task, while Potter and Weasley were making amends, she had again come before him to congratulate him and say that she was impressed by his transfiguration skills.

"Granger, you would have managed to get past that dragon in half the time it took me and without getting burned in the process," he had said to her, "but anyway, thank you very much." Her answer surprised him even more.

"Maybe or maybe not. The question here is whether I would have entered the tournament had it even been possible for me? I don't regularly put myself in danger unless necessary, you know, self-preservation and all that." She had said all that in one breath and with a huge smile. She added, "Anyway, congratulations again. You might want to put a shirt on though and get out to hear your marks. You'll need to see your friends, who most certainly are waiting for you."

He hadn't realised that he was shirtless all that time, and he noticed that she hadn't blushed when she said this, she just smiled. Then, just like that, she had exited the tent. Those few words that were exchanged had been the least awkward conversation he'd ever had with a girl for the last three or four years. He had liked that and would have liked talking to her more, but they never got the chance to do that again.

He wanted to ask her why she was crying for him. She did not know him, but she cried for him. Why? Another thing that he would not be able to do now. He wanted to get out of here, be anywhere other than on this field where his spirit, or whatever he was, watched people he loved or knew and numerous people he did not know cry for him. That was when he heard it.

It was like a whisper in the wind, a murmur that floated around calling him. It felt like a prayer or a melodious lament or chant. Before he heard that harmonious voice, he had felt cold. Did he still feel anyway? Or was it only a trick of the mind? This was so confusing, to think of feelings that only a living, breathing person could still experience while he was dead. Dead.

But now this voice, this beautiful voice like a rush of warm air, brought with it hope. Was it that heavenly melody that announced the could proceed to the afterlife? But the voice was not calling him to follow it. No, it was calling him back saying that he could not go, that he should not go. He wanted to shout that he did not want to go anyway, but he could not do anything about it right now. It would be pointless. Would it have heard him then?

He did not want to die when he was only seventeen years old. Bloody freaking hell, he was only seventeen years old for crying out loud. He still had his life ahead of him. And now, just like that, his life ended. Because he had not been smart or quick enough to realise that the big freaking green curse flying towards him was meant to kill him. Of course, he knew it was the Killing Curse, but who would have thought that someone would wish death on a boy? Sure, he was of age, but that did not alter the fact that he was still a boy. But Cedric had come to accept that he was dead. No amount of self-loathing would change that fact now. He did not want to be a ghost, but he recognised that this was exactly what he was at the moment. He was a ghost, still invisible to others as he had not yet made a decision. Go on or stay. He would not stay and watch his parents, friends, teachers and others cry for him. He didn't have the heart to watch their despair while he floated around them, telling them that it was okay. Because it was not okay, absolutely not okay. No, he would move on; he should move on. He was not afraid. What was there to be afraid of anyway? Nothing that would ever be able to harm him when he was already dead.

But what if? What if he followed the voice to wherever it guided him? Could he live again? Hope? Death was irreversible, as he had always been taught. But what he had seen in that cemetery came to his mind; Voldemort was alive. Really alive, a horrible sight for those who were not prepared, but still alive. So what if?

He had been musing on these questions for a while when he felt another gust of wind blow over him. He felt the wind like he would have felt it against his body had he been standing outside in a storm walking against it. He felt himself being pushed backwards. The voice was still there, in the wind, telling him not to go, that his parents and friends needed him, that it was not his time to go, that he still had a chance to prove himself.

And just like that, Cedric Diggory let himself be pushed back by that strong gust of wind while the voice was still whispering that he had a chance, that he could live again, should live again. The emotion he felt bubbling inside him finally overcame all remaining restraints that held him back. _Hope_.

He felt himself being pushed back, tumbling down and falling. The last image he had was that of one small delicate hand holding his left hand and then only darkness. Nothing but darkness. He still heard the cries, laments and wails, but he could not see where he was. All he felt was his body laying on someone's lap, that someone was shaking, obviously crying, while his left hand was being squeezed by one small, delicate hand. It felt odd.

Now what? He was in his body, but he was not able to do anything. He willed his body to react, restart. Maybe that was the problem; his body still believed he was dead while he was trapped in it. Do something, breathe, squeeze, sneeze, twitch, move or even fart, but at least do something. He felt the small hand release its grip on his. No, he did not want her to go, and he wanted to make it known to whomever the small hand belonged to that he did not want it to go.

There was some reaction; he felt his hand twitch just a little. Had it been enough to be noticed by someone? Apparently, as whomever the small, delicate hand belonged to paused as if waiting for something similar to happen.

Okay let's do this again, he told himself. Again his hand twitched. He waited to see if the small, delicate hand would move. Then, he remembered it was up to him to make this work, to make his body work again. He mentally screamed, NOW!

He then felt an odd sensation coursing through his whole body. It seemed all his body cells, all his nerves had reacted at the same time, and he felt pain. It was like a thousand million little needles had pierced through his skin and lodged themselves in each of his cells. Did it feel like this when you are hit with a Cruciatus? Again he mentally screamed, NOW, and he felt like some gigantic hook had pulled him from his navel into the air and then dropped him back unceremoniously to the grassy ground below. He felt air enter and leave his lungs. AGAIN! He was pulled again into the air and dropped down, but this time, he felt himself breathe slowly in and out. The excruciating pain was still there, and there was only one way for him to acknowledge it. He screamed!

It was one gigantic blur. One moment he was screaming his lungs out on the field, the next he was being swiftly carried on a stretcher inside to the hospital wing, and the next he was being laid on a bed with crisp sheets in a room that smelt strongly of disinfectant and antiseptic. Coupled with that was an odd smell that was surely the result of the variety of noxious potions used in the Wizarding world. The Hospital Wing.

But the only thought that had gone through his mind during all this was that he lost hold of the small, delicate hand. He wanted to cry, scream to whoever was carrying him that he had lost hold of one important thing. He wanted the person to whom this small, delicate hand belonged to come with him. He would have asked them to go back so he could grab hold of it, even make the person sit on his stretcher if necessary, but he could not. All he could actually do was scream. The pain was still intense and cruel. But one thing stayed in his mind, despite the pain. He was _alive_. He was alive; he was in intense pain, but the fact that he could feel this pain only served to remind him of this one important fact. He was _alive_.

In his current state, he could only hear some brief snippets of conversation in which he recognised the voices of Madam Pomfrey, Professors Sprout and Flitwick, and his father and mother.

"My son, my son, my son, he's alive. Cedric! He's alive!" chanted his father while sobbing loudly somewhere to his right.

"Why is he still screaming? What's happening to my darling Cedric?" That was his mother asking someone who was not far from him on his left. At least that was what he guessed when she answered.

"It seems that his body is fighting to cleanse itself of the Killing Curse. Don't ask me how; I really don't have the answer to that myself. But his body had been dead for at least one or two hours before that," answered Madam Pomfrey. Had he really been dead for two hours? It felt like only ten or fifteen minutes. Maybe when you died, eternity did not seem that long for the dead to wait for their loved ones to join them? "His body needs to restart after such a long time; his functions, his organs, his muscles, his nerves all need to work again, and that is why it is so painful for him. I just hope he has no lasting side-effects from this horrible curse." Could it be, would he be able to live but unable to move? He could not be a paraplegic; how would he be able to play Quidditch? Would he be able to fly again? Would he be unable to feel the rush of adrenaline that he always felt when he was flying?

"But how is it that he's still alive?" squeaked Flitwick somewhere near the foot of his bed. As if he had the answer to that!

"Not that we are not grateful that he's alive, Filius?" admonished his Head of House.

"Of course, Pomona, I am more than grateful that he's alive, but how did he survive?" responded Flitwick indignantly.

"Again, I do not have the answer to that. Only Harry Potter and now Cedric Diggory have survived the killing curse, and this is something that only Cedric would be able to answer. Let's hope he's at least able to talk," added Pomfrey in an undertone. Well someone was really optimistic here.

"Now, if you could just all give me space to work and stop interrupting, I would be more than grateful!" Pomfrey added.

He heard the doors open with a bang and Pomfrey growled, "What NOW?"

Someone came over to tell her something, though he did not hear all of the hushed conversation. Apparently, someone had picked this moment to faint on the field and had to be rushed in when they were unable to Ennervate him. He heard Professor Sprout tell Pomfrey that she would take care of it so she could remain by Cedric's side.

Again, the doors opened with a bang, and he heard someone walk briskly towards him. Then the steps faltered like he was hesitating. "What's happening here?" asked someone. Snape. He apparently did not know what had happened to him, or more plausibly, to the other person that was brought in.

"Never mind that now, I'll deal with it. What is it?" snapped Pomfrey, obviously irritated by all these interruptions.

"The Headmaster asks you to head to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom where Professor Moody needs your assistance," replied the Dungeon Bat, apparently not at all fazed by the snappish manner of the matron.

"And why is it I'm I needed there just now when I have more pressing matters to attend to, Severus?"

"Because Moody needs medical assistance as he has been shut in a trunk for nine months, subject to numerous stunners and has had quite a lot of hair taken for Polyjuice Potion," Snape replied patiently.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, madness will never cease in this school. All right," she sniffed. "I'll be right down, Severus; I just need to give him a dreamless sleep potion and also a pain draught potion. His body should be doing all the work now."

He was force-fed one disgusting potion after the other. And he fell asleep almost instantly.

He woke up to quite a commotion that was apparently making its way to the hospital wing. He had opened his eyes; it was all blurry, but after he blinked a few times, the shadows he saw became more and more sharp. It was nighttime according to him.

He heard someone whisper across the room.

"They'll wake them if they don't shut up! What are they shouting about? Nothing else can have happened, can it?" Wasn't that Bill Weasley's voice?

What could have happened? Cedric thought as he scanned the room, taking note that his parents had stood up and were both looking to the doors. The screen had been pulled around his bed.

"That's Fudge's voice," came a woman's voice, "and that's Minerva McGonagall's, isn't it? But what are they arguing about?"

"Oh, Amos, what have they done?" his mother asked his father, who had pulled back the screen. He saw that two beds were apparently occupied opposite him and one at the far corner of the room. All screened. But on the opposite side, he could clearly distinguish Bill Weasley's head over the screen. He then heard what they were talking about.

"Regrettable, but all the same, Minerva—" That was Minister Fudge talking loudly.

"You should never have brought it inside the castle!" yelled Professor McGonagall. "When Dumbledore finds out—"

He saw the hospital doors burst open. Opposite him, Bill Weasley pulled back the screens, and he saw Potter, unnoticed by any, sit up and put his glasses on. He did not look his way but to the doors.

Fudge came striding up the ward. Professors McGonagall and Snape were at his heels.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of of a red-headed woman Cedric could only presume was the infamous Mrs Weasley. So, she was Bill's mother. The feared matriarch of the Weasley family.

"He's not here," said Mrs Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing, Minister, don't you think you'd do better to—" It was apparent that, Minister or not, Fudge would have been told to get lost had the hospital doors not opened once more to reveal Dumbledore.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva, I'm surprised at you—I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch—"

"Barty Crouch?" whispered his father.

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!'"

What had happened to make McGonagall so angry? Cedric had never seen her this upset. She was literally losing control. There were angry blotches of colour in her cheeks, her hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.

"When we told Mr Fudge that we had caught the Death Eater responsible for tonight's events, he seemed to feel his personal safety was in question. He insisted on summoning a Dementor to accompany him into the castle. A Death Eater masquerading as a professor and a Dementor in a school. Had the Minister lost his mind? He brought it up to the office where Barty Crouch—I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" stormed Professor McGonagall. "I told him you would never allow Dementors to set foot inside the castle, but—"

Cedric listened, horrified, to what had happened. How could they have done this? No one should ever be subject to a Dementor's kiss. How could someone live without his soul? It would not even account to living but more like surviving until eventually your body finally gave up. There would not even be need for a Grim Reaper as there would be no soul for him to take away! This was a really horrible fate.

He heard someone sobbing opposite him. No, not his mother nor Mrs Weasley as he scanned the room. The bed that was to the left of Potter's also had its screens pulled back, and behind these were Fred, George, Ronald and the girl Weasley, and on the bed lay Granger. She had her head in her hands, and he saw that she was the one sobbing. He felt his heart drop as apparently Granger's compassion even went to Death Eaters who were given the Kiss. So, he now remembered that he would be able to ask her why she cried for him, someone who she did not know.

He felt incensed that Fudge qualified Crouch getting the kiss as no loss; who would testify then? Who would be able to share with the public how the blasted tournament had served as the purpose for Voldemort's return? He felt somewhat indignant that Dumbledore qualified his death and those that had been killed before as a mere by-product for Voldemort's plan. And now this sorry excuse for a Minister was dumbly refusing to accept the horrible truth that he was back. How could he not believe Dumbledore when he had so clearly told him the entire story that led to where they were now? And to think that he had been seriously planning to work in the Ministry in the future. Now, Cedric would say to someone who would ask him to work for Fudge's ministry, he would do that only when he would see a giggling McGonagall or Snape donning a pink cloak. Now that would be a sight to see. Maybe he could tell Fred and George this for a prank idea?

He was furious that Fudge appeared not to believe Potter because of those damned Skeeter articles. He seemed to think that Harry was mentally deranged, unstable. He saw Dumbledore glancing his way, surprise etched on his face. That was one thing he felt he would never have seen on Dumbledore's face; how could this formidable wizard still be surprised? Oh! OH! He realised just then all that he had been able to do; the drama had completely pushed all of this aside. He heard and he saw. He could move his arms which he flexed just to check, as well as his feet. Yes, all in perfect working condition. Now, let's try speech.

"Perhaps I myself could give a testimony on what happened to me and on what happened there?" he spoke, loud and clear. Good, very good.

If all the people in the hospital wing had jumped when Potter had asked the Minister if he had been reading Rita Skeeter recently, it was nothing compared to when he spoke out. Potter cried, Pomfrey, McGonagall, Mrs Weasley and the girl Weasley screamed, all the Weasley boys shouted while Snape's head snapped in his direction. He noted that he might have cricked it. Granger seemed, however, like she could stand in as a lighthouse on the darkest of stormy nights the way she beamed at him. His parents both jumped but then rushed to his side and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. But he just extricated himself from his parents' massive bear hug to look sharply at the Minister.

"I could give a full account on what happened to me in that cemetery," he said again as politely as he could, though he would have shouted it at him. But he knew that if he was able to stay as calm as he could while being clear on what he was saying, the Minister would give more credit to it than at Potter's childish temper outburst.

"And what did happen then, pray tell?" the Minister asked derisively .

"Minister Fudge, not be disrespectful to your position in wizarding society, I would be more than happy if you just paid attention instead of making fun of my son! After all, he was attacked in this bloody tournament, a Ministry sponsored one at that. And if I'm not mistaken, I have the right to ask for a full investigation of tonight's events by the Wizengamot. Don't I?" snapped his mother, openly glaring at the Minister, who seemed to shrink in response and lose the little colour he had and dropped his bowler hat to the ground. Did Cedric ever say he loved his mother? Let the world know that he adored her! But no, he was not a momma's boy!

"Sorry about that, Mrs Diggory. Now, let's hear what happened to you, young Master Diggory?" said Mr Fudge placatingly. Cedric noted that he had not answered his mother's question, and he knew without a doubt that his mother would not let that pass. And he was not disappointed.

"You have failed to answer my question, Minister. Am I or am I not able to ask for a full investigation by the Wizengamot?" retorted his mother.

"Well, I do not see why it is necessary to get the Wizengamot into this, but yes, you can," conceded Mr Fudge, who had bent to gather his hat.

"And I will; you can be sure that I will want to show some light on the Ministry's involvement in this affair. It won't be necessary for Cedric to give his testimony now as it seems that you are adverse to the truth at the moment. I will send my request as soon as possible."

His mother was his hero. Claire Diggory was one of the most respected members of the best wizarding law firm in the country? And to top it all, she was also the sister of Madam Amelia Bones. His aunt was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as well as a respected member of the Wizengamot.

Now, if he could only find a girl that would be this inspiring all the time . That was one of the things that he would able to do now, and he promised himself that he would find the perfect girl who would instantly get his mother's approval without having to battle her. She did not apparently like or approve of Cho Chang. She had been observing a girl at the Gryffindor table. Who, he probably would never know.

The Minister felt like he had lost this battle. Though he still refused to believe Dumbledore and refused to accept all the suggestions he gave him to prepare for the immediate future, he seemed wary, extremely wary, of his mother. And he should be, Cedric told himself. If there was one word that could be used to describe his mother, it was stubborn. She would not rest until this was over. And he could count on his aunt also to shed light on this affair. How could this man ever have been given the post of Minister? Well, he could easily guess the reason. Corruption!

The Ministry was an old institution crippled and blinded by prejudice. It was so adverse to change that he could easily count on his hands how many heads of departments in the Ministry were either a half-blood or Muggle-born. Oh, they were indeed employed by the ministry, but they were never promoted to posts of higher responsibility. Even members of the oldest pureblood families were sometimes shunned in some non-important department, like Mr Weasley, because they were perceived as blood-traitors. Though his family was widely respected and as old as the Blacks, Malfoys or others, they were perceived to also be blood-traitors.

Fudge had appealed to these old families by saying what they wanted to hear, and as they held influence over the other families, Fudge's election had been a given. It wasn't a wonder that when he had asked Justin Finch-Fletchley what he intended to do after Hogwarys, he was told that Justin would most likely not stay. He would either go back to the Muggle world or, if he choose to stay in the Wizarding world, he would move to the US, Canada or Australia. Justin thought that making a career in the Wizarding world in those countries was more possible than in Europe. The New World countries were very much less prejudiced to Muggle-borns there.

He tuned back in on what was happening around him and noted that Fudge was still refusing to admit the truth. "If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I – I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge fidgeted as though Dumbledore was advancing upon him with a wand.

"Stupid man!" remarked his mother, and Cedric could not help but agree. If Fudge thought that he could oppose Dumbledore, then he was most assuredly fighting a losing battle.

Fudge had obviously heard enough and had almost made it to the double doors when he stopped, turned around and walked back, taking two large bags of gold from his pocket, throwing one of them on Potter's bed and the other on his. "Five hundred Galleons each. There should have been a presentation ceremony, but in the circumstances ..."

And he walked out, cramming his bowler hat onto his head and slamming the door behind him. After he disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at all those still present in the hospital wing.

He turned to his father and mother first. "Claire, Amos, I do think that you have believed all that transpired tonight?" he asked them.

"Yes, without a doubt. How could we doubt that after what has happened to Cedric!" responded his father while his mother nodded.

"Then I believe that all information that will be disclosed as from now will stay behind these walls?" he asked them.

"Yes," they both answered.

Dumbledore had turned to him, silently asking the same question.

"Yes, Professor," he responded immediately.

"Amos, Claire, we need people who would be able to see behind the lies that I believe the Minister would create to mask the truth. We need people who will be able act accordingly," he told them.

"Amos and I know some people that have always thought the Minister lacked proper common sense!" answered his mother immediately. Did he already say he was proud of his mother?

Satisfied with this answer, Dumbledore turned to Mrs Weasley to ask obviously the same question. And the response was positive. Bill Weasley even said that he would go inform his dad immediately.

Bill clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, crossed the room and squeezed Cedric's shoulder. "Happy to see that you're well again, Cedric." And then he strode quickly from the room.

Dumbledore was still giving instructions to McGonagall and Pomfrey. The both of them also exited the room; though Madam Pomfrey did a quick exam of Cedric before departing. It was only after their departures that Sirius Black morphed from the black, shaggy dog. Cedric had noticed the dog when it had growled at Fudge when he had said that Potter was unstable. The tension in the room was thick. It seemed that Black and Snape had some issues that they never got around to resolving. Dumbledore asked them to shake hands, emphasizing that they were both on the same side. It was the quickest handshake he had ever seen in his life.

Dumbledore asked Black to alert some people that he did not know of while he asked Snape to accomplish some task. That task was apparently very dangerous since, as Snape had swept out of the room, Dumbledore appeared slightly apprehensive. Dumbledore then turned to Potter and Cedric, telling them that they should rest and take their potions, and in a swish of robes, he was gone. Though he did not feel sleepy or tired right now, he assured his mother that he would take his potion in a moment.

He was actually busy watching Granger, who had already got out of bed and was walking towards a window. Her hand had snatched something on the ledge, and she was clutching it tight in her hands saying sorry for all the noise she had made. She then walked back to her bed, conjured a glass jar, muttered some spells and deposited whatever she had caught in the jar. She lifted it to her eye level to look at what was inside smiling triumphantly all the while. That was when she saw him observing her. Instead of blushing or quickly hiding what she was doing, she slowly put down the jar. She bestowed him with another radiant smile.

What a strange girl, he told himself before finally taking his dreamless sleep potion and falling back in a deep sleep. 

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song All Falls Down featuring Syleena Johnson by Kanye West (The College Dropout).

The song reflect the particular mood I was in when I started writing the chapters or they simply reflect the general mood of the chapter.  
Though All Falls Down examines the self-consciousness and insecurity within the black community (thanks Wikipedia) I thought the song title suited the chapter perfectly as it stands for Cedric's world that crashed down. All his plans, his future falling down and the failure of the ministry.

* * *

**Review appreciation:**

To all those that have stopped by and read my story so far. Thank you for having taken the time to do it.

**RoryAceHayden47:** My first reviewer. Hope this update will satisfy your curiosity. Thank you again for your review and I hope that you will like this chapter as you did the prologue.

**Faerie-Chell:** Yes, it is indeed a very good start on an interesting idea. I've been thinking about for some time now and I've had this so clear idea on how to start the story and how the end should be. Now all there is to do is fill in the gaps. Hope you like and thanks again.

**Stefanie:** Thanks, yes this pairing is so rare but beautiful.

**Watinson:** Thank you. Hope that with this chapter that you'll definitely fall in love with the story then. Hermione/Cedric stories are so rare but there are so many beautiful stories on this couple.

Love you all!

**Ludo**


	3. Crazy, Part I

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Beta'd by **Valdemort18** and **Batgirl8968** of the **Project Team Beta**.

* * *

**Crazy, Part I**

There were not many things in this world that could still, nowadays, surprise Albus Dumbledore. But this night, Albus Dumbledore had been surprised, most definitely surprised. He was also surprised to note that he was confused by the night's events, yet another feeling that he had not felt in a long time.

The hubbub that broke out after the sudden appearance of Harry and Cedric, into the middle of the field with Harry yelling his distress at the top of his lungs, appeared to be of little importance compared to the mayhem that arose when Cedric Diggory had screamed afterwards. _How was this possible? This could not happen. _Being himself, Dumbledore snorted to himself that well, he had a shrewd idea of how this had been made possible. But again how, who, why? So many questions and yet so many possibilities. Could someone in presence have possessed the Power of Compassion and brought back Cedric Diggory from the dead?

Albus never liked being left in the dark; he liked to know the things and the secrets that would serve as bargaining chips. He preferred to be the one who held all the secrets. He should not have to ask questions but only answer them, and sometimes give only half the answer to a question. Yes, he knew he was a manipulative bastard. _But this was only for the Greater Good, wasn't it?_ After all, how would Harry have trusted him so blindly since he came to Hogwarts if he had not been starved of affection by the Dursleys? Harry looked up to Dumbledore like he was his good, caring, protective grandfather. Yet, Harry Potter, as pure of heart as he was, was only another piece on his giant chess board.

He extricated yet another silvery strand with his wand before dropping it in his Pensieve. He had to take note of every little detail of what had transpired then. With no hesitation, he tipped his crooked nose into the swirling basin and again found himself standing on the field beside himself some five seconds before Harry and Cedric dropped with a loud thud on the ground. He remembered how he had felt at that time.

_Harry was still holding the cup while holding in an iron grip Cedric Diggory's body._

_Cedric Diggory's body ... Merlin, no! Please no! This could not be, this could not happen, NO! Almost immediately upon the Apparition of the two boys on the field, a torrent of sound erupted. Voices, screams, footsteps... He seized Harry roughly and turned him over._

_"Harry! Harry!"_

_Harry looked up at him. His distress was etched clearly on his face._

_"He's back," Harry whispered. "He's back. Voldemort."_

The real Albus let the memory unfold before him; he had already watched it at least ten times from every angle possible, even going as far as walking to the stands and watching it from that point of view. Albus crouched down before Cedric's body, watching it. No, there was nothing that showed that he was alive at this point, so it might have happened just after. He saw to his right a pair of legs appearing quickly near them and lifted his eyes to see that it was Miss Granger.

There definitely was something that he was missing. An element that he had failed to grasp. Something that he might have overlooked. Though he knew that Miss Granger was a brilliant, talented witch, there was absolutely no possibility that it was she who did this. _Or could it have been her?_ He had looked at this puzzle from every possible way, considering all the persons who had been close to the scene, and not once had he thought of how Miss Granger could have fit into the equation. But this was not possible; she was too young to possess that much power to appeal to the Fates.

He had seen her approach that night and was going to ask her to leave the scene as it was not something that she should witness this close-up. But upon seeing her sorrow and sadness, he restrained from sending her off. Albus turned away from her after seeing her cry; he had a puzzle to solve and no time to let himself be overwhelmed.

He then saw Amos and Claire Diggory running towards them. The boy was everything to his parents, as it should be. The father seemed to think that his son was Merlin's reincarnation. For Amos Diggory, the sun shone out his son's backside.

Albus understood perfectly well their situation as he could relate to this with his own personal life. His own parents, Ariana, Aberforth, Gellert ...

_Focus, Albus focus, there will come a time to reminisce on all these painful memories, but right now it's not the right time for this._ He had to understand how this miracle was possible. If what he had actually guessed was what had happened in reality, he had to find the person behind this quickly. Trust Voldemort to get wind of this and to also put the pieces of the puzzle together. Then, in no time there would be a race to find this wonderful wizard or witch.

Amos and Claire Diggory had clutched their son's body to them while they cried, shouted, and yelled the loss of their only son. He saw himself and the Minister look at the scene with stricken faces and he remembered that he did not notice Harry's disappearance until Cedric had been lifted onto a stretcher. He shuddered to think what would have happened if Miss Granger had not asked where Moody had taken him. All this careful planning down the drain because of just a moment of inattention, though he reasoned that what happened was more than normal. He watched as he saw himself approach Amos and squeeze his shoulder in order to confer to the grieving man all the sorrow he had felt himself.

Again, he remembered feeling that Cedric Diggory's murder would serve its purpose as it would make people see how far Voldemort would go to conquer all. If Voldemort could kill the only son of one of the oldest pureblood families in a heartbeat, a wonderful young man who would have turned out to be a most respected wizard in time … the circumstance could suit Albus's agenda perfectly. Maybe the pureblood families will second guess if they want to send their sons, their only heirs or even their daughters to slaughter just in order to prove their allegiance. All those thoughts were gone the moment he felt it.

He felt an intense burst of magic flowing in the air. It felt like being in a bubble of pure bliss. It felt like the song of the phoenix. That incredible feeling you felt when you thought all hope was lost and then something happened that turned the stakes again in your favour. Now, he only had to identify the source of this. Again, Albus scanned his surroundings: Amos, Claire and Cedric Diggory. Fudge, who was standing a few feet behind them, and Granger, who had moved to stand before Cedric Diggory's body and was still silently crying.

It was obvious that she was feeling intense pain and sadness. _Why? Had she been infatuated with Cedric Diggory like most of the female student population? Most probably_. One thought quickly crossed his mind... Soul mates. He dismissed the thought almost instantly. No! Not possible. He knew that Cedric Diggory and Hermione Granger had never really interacted with each other before. After all, wasn't Cedric Diggory's girlfriend Cho Chang? Ah, young love!

Time to get back to the problem at hand. Most likely not Granger, then. Ten feet behind Minister Fudge were the four Heads of Houses. Though he acknowledged that they were quite fantastic wizards and witches, they would not have the massive magical energy that could have appealed to the Fates. Albus was very good at guessing, and he guessed that not even the combined supplications of Minerva, Pomona, Severus and Filius would have been enough to tip the scales in their favour. So again another dead end; there was no one there who could have possibly done this.

He felt extremely aggravated by this. "Think, think, Albus!" he scolded himself. "There must be something that you have overlooked here!" He glanced at Miss Granger who had crouched down next to Cedric and absently grabbed hold of his left hand. He saw again that her face was a mask reflecting only sadness, pure unadulterated, sadness.

Again, Albus thought that this might be the missing piece of the puzzle. _Could she have done this?_ He observed her closely this time, taking note that she had eyes only for Cedric while tears streamed and tumbled down her cheeks. There was no mumbling, no whispering that came from her. Her wand was not even out. Only sadness, no look of concentration or one of pleading on her face. Only sadness.

She did not jump when Minerva placed a hand on her shoulder, and she turned slowly to look at her Head of House, who was silently asking her to get up and leave the Diggorys alone. She only nodded in response and had just moved to stand up when she seemed to hesitate. Her head had jerked back to look at Cedric's left hand. Well, it was like more of a piercing gaze than just a simple look. Then, apparently thinking that nothing had happened, she again started to move before stopping once again abruptly to look at Cedric's hand. _Had she again felt that odd sensation? Whatever it was_.

He remembered feeling like he, himself, had seen Diggory's hand move slightly. Granger had looked up to look at him where he was standing. Albus's hand was gripping Amos Diggory's shoulder whilst frowning at Miss Granger and Cedric's entwined hands. She was just turning to look at her Head of House again when he saw her left hand move to cover her mouth as she watched Cedric's body jerk upward.

All the while, Albus did not stop his meticulous scrutiny of Miss Granger's face. There was shock, yes, etched upon her face, surprise and confusion also, but he saw for the first time another feeling that he had great difficulty identifying. It looked like realisation! Like she had just come to some unknown conclusion in her head.

_Might it really have been Miss Hermione Jean Granger who had done this? Did she really possess the Power of Compassion?_

He felt his body jump out of the Pensieve. Once he was back in his chair, he pondered this new information while his eyes remained fixed on the Pensieve. He still did not quite believe that this was possible. Then he remembered something that Poppy had told him when he had entered the hospital wing with Harry and Sirius in tow. He had been surprised to see Molly, Bill, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginevra Weasley all grouped near a bed. The moment he entered, they all turned around, and he knew that they would want to know what had happened, but he then caught a glimpse of who had been in the bed. Miss Granger. He left Harry under the care of Poppy and the Weasleys to their business. Later, when he went to Poppy's office to inquire why Miss Granger had been taken to the hospital wing, Poppy told him that she had fainted.

"She was exhausted; she had been walking back to the castle with the whole of the Weasley clan that was present, and she had just passed out when she was near the marble staircase. Luckily, Bill Weasley caught her before she cracked her skull on the floor. What is most surprising, Albus, is that not only was she physically and mentally exhausted, it seems her magical energy level was also critically exhausted."

"How can that be?" he asked her.

"I have no idea, Albus," answered Poppy truthfully.

_How could he have forgotten this? How could he have let this little bit of valuable information slip?_

* * *

Claire Catherine Diggory née Bones was euphoric, ecstatic, and joyous! Oh, she was just happy! Yes, that was the perfect word. HAPPY. How could she not be when she could watch her son, her only son, sleep soundly?

To think that roughly eight hours ago she had been holding his lifeless body in her lap. For the first time in her life, she had felt no will to live; the pain she had felt was just beyond the boundaries of what should be called pain. True, she had before lost members of her family after a massacre at Death Eater hands. Her brother, Edgar, his wife, Nicole, and her nephews, the twins, David and Derek. All killed because the Bones family had openly opposed the Death Eaters. Now, she had only her sister Amelia, who people preferred to call Madam Bones, though she had never married, her brother Daniel, his wife Jenny and her niece Susan. And Amos.

But she would no more have her darling son, Cedric. She had felt torn, stabbed. Pain like being hit by a thousand Cruciatus curses at the same time. All had been lost for her. Amos would have been there for her, but there would still be no more Cedric. He was GONE!

And now he was back. _How?_ She did not know nor did she care. The important thing was that he was there sleeping soundly before her eyes. She brushed some strands of hair from his face. Just because she felt like it and because she wanted to touch him. She needed to make sure that she had not been deluding herself. That he was really there, next to her. As she watched her son sleeping and saw her husband dozing in the nearby chair, she silently cried. She was so happy that he was alright, happy to see that he was able to talk, hear, see and move. No side-effect had been diagnosed. He would be able to live normally. Like it was supposed to be. Now she just wanted him to be happy. He would live to be what he wanted to be.

Claire's thoughts had been over quite a few subjects before stopping on one. What she had felt, outside on the Quidditch pitch, before Cedric screamed was quite mystifying! She had felt a massive surge of magic in the air crackling around her. It was as if all her sorrow had evaporated to be replaced by hope. Then she found herself waiting. What Claire could have been waiting for at precisely that moment in time, she really did not know. She was waiting for a miracle, maybe? And it did happen! Cedric had screamed; it chilled her to the bone. Then, to her utter delight, she saw him breathing. He was still screaming at the top of his lungs, but he was breathing. He was breathing... And it was all that mattered; he was alive.

But now she had to find who had done this. She had to thank this person for the joy that was given to her by making her son come back. She knew that it would take quite a lot of magic to be able to accomplish this, to bargain with the Fates that his son was worth this second chance. _And he is so worth it_, she thought as she glanced at her son. _So who could have done it? Such magic would exhaust even the most resistant of wizards._

If only he managed to choose a better girlfriend. Just that morning, Cedric had introduced his girlfriend, Chau Cheng or something like that, to Amos and herself. The girl did not make a good impression on her. She appeared to be quite self-centred as she took to counting her numerous achievements to Amos while Claire had completely tuned her out. Cedric's girlfriend was really beautiful—Claire would at least give her that. Cedric had at least managed to find a beautiful, intelligent girlfriend, though said girlfriend lacked character in Claire's eyes. While the girl babbled to her husband of Quidditch, Claire observed her son, who was pleased that his girlfriend and his father seemed to get along.

The key word here being 'seemed'. Claire was sure that when she would ask what they had talked about, he would tell her he had absolutely no idea. Amos was often like that; he would appear to be listening to someone talking, but it was only a façade. Quite a few of the rows that they had had in the early times of their relationship had been because Amos had never actually listened to what she had to say. Infuriating! Cedric seemed to be put-off that she did not approve of his girl. Well, just too bad then. _Do better next time!_ She knew that she was being harsh towards him, but what could she do? As his mother, she was bound to fret over the girl he would choose to spend his future with. Sure, he was still young to start thinking of settling down, but that could not be the case now. When you had so narrowly escaped death, or if you came back from the dead in his case, life certainly took on a new perspective. _Wasn't she right here? Yes, of course._

It was not because she did not like Chu Ching, but he really could have done better. She wanted her son to be happy, and if he ever chose to be with this girl, their relationship would turn into a fiasco in a few years' time. The Ravenclaw student seemed to think that this tournament was like a walk in the park for her son while she knew that Cedric felt enormous pressure on his shoulders. He was stressed beyond measure. She knew that he had been terrified on the first task. Who would not be when they had to get past a dragon? She wanted for her son someone who could see beyond the public Cedric, the Cedric that everybody adored and admired, the charismatic Cedric. He needed someone who could access the private Cedric, the boy who he was at home. Her boy, the real one. He needed someone who could talk to his level, an intellectual equal, but also someone who would have as great a heart as he had.

While Chi had continued nattering on how Cedric had been a real gentleman during the Yule ball, like he should have been, Claire Diggory had taken a look around the Great Hall. She had scanned the Hufflepuff table, and her eyes had roamed the Ravenclaw table before focusing on the Gryffindor table, her old house, where her eyes were drawn to one brown-haired girl seated opposite two boys—one with messy, black hair and the other with vibrant, red hair. She did not know why, but the girl reminded her of herself when she was younger with her two best friends, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, two other cherished persons lost to the Death Eaters' reign of terror. She was apparently talking about something before jumping off and exiting the Great Hall at full speed while clutching a newspaper in her hands. Odd. Sitting by her son's beside, Claire suddenly found it very odd that it had been the same girl who had come to Cedric's side on the Quidditch Pitch and cried for him when he was lost.

The same girl was reading a book on the opposite side of the hospital wing on one of the beds. She had apparently fainted from exhaustion on the field and had to be carried in Molly Weasley's oldest son's arms into the hospital wing. Strange when Claire remembered that the same girl had been very well that very same morning when she first saw her in the Great Hall. _The stress of the last hours or overflow of emotions, maybe?_ Stranger though, was when earlier Claire had watched Cedric observe the girl's every move from his place on the bed. She had crept up to a window, snatched something noisily on the window ledge and walked briskly back to her bed. She deposited whatever she had captured into a glass jar she conjured and on which it seemed she placed a few spells upon. She had then lifted it to her eye level, smiling triumphantly, only to notice two pair of eyes staring at her. She only responded by smiling brightly at them. Claire had answered with a polite smile while she noted that Cedric's smile was as bright as the girl's smile. Then, the girl turned away. Claire took note that her son still had his eyes trained on the girl while wearing an amused smile before he turned to see his mother observing him with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders before drinking his potion and falling asleep, all the while still smiling. She had found her son's actions, at the time, quite amusing as well as interesting. _Very interesting._

While her thoughts wandered over who this mysterious person was, her eyes darted back to the brown-haired girl who was comfortably reading a book on her bed. Then it clicked. _Could it really be that simple? Hadn't the girl been carried in because she had fainted from exhaustion?_ Before she knew it, Claire was already on her feet and quickly crossing the room to her bed. The girl slowly lowered her book and looked at her.

"Hello, I don't think we've been introduced before. I am Claire Diggory." She extended her hand for the girl to shake.

Startled, the girl just stared at it before finally grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Hermione Granger. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Diggory."

"You can call me Claire," she said. Claire Diggory did not know how to ask her question, and so she decided not to waste time. There was no time to beat around the bush anyway. "I just wanted to thank you for what you did for Cedric. Amos, Cedric and I are eternally grateful that you did that."

Hermione Granger just blinked at her and asked, "I beg your pardon?" She looked frightened.

"I know what you did, Miss Granger, and I thank heaven that you did it. You gave us back our son, and he is all to us." She would have cried then, but Hermione just grabbed her hand. It seemed that she had decided to tell her the truth.

"I did what I thought was right. I do not regret this decision, though I have never done this before. Obviously. But Cedric deserves this, and though I don't know how I achieved that, I'm more than happy of the result, Mrs Dig – Claire!"

There was nothing more that she could say to Hermione, so she just pulled her into a hug and cried on her shoulder, all the time whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Whatever Hermione was going to tell her she would never know since someone pulled open the doors and marched in directly towards them. "Oh, it seems that you have solved this little mystery quicker than myself, Claire," chuckled Albus Dumbledore as he stood at the foot of the bed.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore conjured himself a chair and sat near the head of the bed in order to be able to look at Miss Granger more closely while Claire Diggory sauntered off to her son's bed on the other side. Hermione Granger just looked at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. She opened her mouth to tell him something, but he lifted a hand to stop her.

"No, Miss Granger, please let me talk first. I just wanted to thank you on behalf of the school for what you did. You accomplished a very impressive, rare piece of magic today. Cedric Diggory is alive, and that's entirely thanks to you!" Albus paused, letting the words sink in. "But what I wanted also to say is that I wanted to warn you."

"Warn me? Warn me of what, Professor?"

"As I said, you have today accomplished some very impressive magic, magic that has not been seen since the time of Hogwarts' founders. If you must know, the only other wizard or witch who was known to have the same power as you in that era was—"

"Helga Hufflepuff," finished the young witch in a whisper.

"Yes, exactly! The founder of the house, to which Cedric belongs, possessed the same power as you. And before her, there was only one wizard who had this power: Merlin. They are the only ones who have publicly demonstrated your abilities, though it is believed that others existed before and after that period. This type of magic requires quite a lot of energy, and it is normal for you to be exhausted. I am quite surprised to see you already up and well, actually."

"I don't really know what happened, Professor. I felt really drained before I fainted, but when I woke up about three hours later, I felt completely refreshed. Professor, what is it that you want to warn me of?"

"Well, as I was saying, your power, the Power of Compassion, is extremely rare, and some wizards or witches will try to use your abilities for their own benefit. Your power comes from the intense feeling of compassion that you had felt when you saw that Cedric Diggory was dead. Do I need to point out who those might be?" he questioned while giving her a pointed look.

"No, that won't be necessary!" she replied, looking troubled by the information he was imparting to her.

"What we must now do is create some plan so nobody will know what happened. And also, to make sure you are safe, because if Voldemort finds out what has happened and that you were behind it, he will plan your capture. And we do not want that. Hermione, your powers are great, possibly limitless. Even magic has its limits, but the few that have your abilities can actually bend the rules. Were there other people with you in the Entrance Hall other than the Weasleys when you fainted?"

"No, we were very much alone. Everyone else was still on the field or in the stands. We had rushed in after you actually."

"That's very good, one less thing to worry about. It is better if there are less people aware of what you are able to do. I just want to stress that this is very important. Also, I just wanted to ask if you were going to tell Cedric. He has every right to know that he owes you his life and that he has a life debt towards you. He deserves to know that." It was also an advantage that the life debtee was still a student.

"I know. I do know that he has to know, but I just do not want him to put himself in danger because of me after he has escaped death. It's just that I – oh I don't know what I could tell him. I'm sorry. I really don't know how to do this!"

"Miss Granger, I agree that this will be difficult. I've always found that the easiest way to tell someone something you've been reluctant to tell them is to always start at the beginning. Just let him listen to what you have to say; that is all that you have to do, actually. All will go smoothly then. Trust me."

She only nodded to this and appeared to lose herself in her thoughts. Albus could tell that she was thinking hard about this, maybe creating a pros and cons list. She seemed like the type to make that sort of mental list. Just like him. "I'll do it tomorrow morning then," she answered him with her head in her hands. Then, she looked up and asked, "Professor, you said that You-Know-Who would try to use me, but I don't understand something. How could I ever feel compassion for him while everything about him disgusts me?"

"Manipulation. One of Voldemort's greatest gifts is manipulation. He manipulates minds, and he would manipulate you in such a way that you would be feeling compassion for him. He would tell you how he had been abandoned in an orphanage and how his mother died after giving birth to him. That she just had time to name him. How his father had abandoned his mother when he found out she was a witch and how his father had refused to recognise him as his son when he was able to track him down. How he had to fight his housemates because of his heritage; being a half-blood in Slytherin is one difficult experience. He would try to use every trick of the mind in order to use you."

Albus knew it was a half-truth. He knew that if Voldemort would try to capture Hermione, it would only be due to his magpie tendency, not because Hermione could secure another step to his immortality. Hermione Granger would be the jewel in his entourage. He did not doubt that Voldemort would try everything to recruit the Gryffindor witch. Even though she was everything he despised, a Muggle-born. He had after all tried to recruit Lily Evans. Voldemort recognised talent in others but what he dearly craved most was power. Absolute power. And as 'Absolute power corrupts absolutely', Voldemort was too far gone. And, if he were to have Hermione Granger in his inner circle, it would quasi-guarantee him everything he ever desired.

"I understand, sir. I have another question, though, Professor." He nodded at her inquiring look, indicating that she could continue. "What is this Power of Compassion really? I don't think that it's just that when I feel compassion so great that I can resurrect someone. There are surely other aspects that this gift entails?"

"In case you didn't notice, Miss Granger, there were actually two questions?" He chuckled at his own sense of humor. "The Power of Compassion is mostly defined as a gift. When a wizard or a witch is bestowed with this gift, he or she becomes an extremely powerful person. Also, it's not just when you feel compassion that you can resurrect people. But that's just because most people have seen it used in occasions where the gifted wizard or witch felt this feeling that they dubbed it like that. This gift that you have, you can use it to appeal to the Fates that the person that you want brought back is needed. Your formidable magical energy is enough to convince them to grant you that. You can also bend some rules of magic for your own purpose or for others. But that's just a guess of mine." It wasn't and he was certain of that.

"There is also another reason why we should not let Voldemort be able to capture you." _How could he be discussing this now?_" Another aspect of this gift is that the gifted wizard or witch is extremely fertile." He smiled at her embarrassment. "While a wizard can impregnate as many witches as he could want or desire, a witch with that gift can only have one partner at a time. The gift entwines with the magical energy of the partner during intercourse and thus, she shares with her partner a part of her energy. The partner will also share a part of his magical energy with her. Thereby, you'll be bonding yourself to this partner. And a witch with such a gift, like yourself, will bring into the Wizarding world very powerful children, and that is even enhanced when the partner is himself a talented wizard. I believe that this is Mother Nature's way to ensure that the next generation has talented and powerful wizards and witches to guide our world. Your grandchildren in turn will be as powerful as their parents, and thus, you and your partner will have created a new, powerful bloodline. This is also another reason why we need to keep you safe. When Voldemort will have informed his Death Eaters or when this information will have somehow been made public, the Death Eaters or others will themselves try to capture you. They'll force you into a marriage with their sons, and you will thus be, for them, nothing more than the hen that laid golden eggs."

"Even though I'm Muggle-born?" she skeptically asked him.

"Yes, even though you're Muggle-born. You must understand the pureblood families are actually desperate for healthy, talented and powerful children. Very rarely does one pureblood family have more than one child, and then the child's magic is weak if non-existent. And, for old pureblood families to have Squibs in their bloodline is such a shameful disgrace. Most of these families are so ashamed when they find that out during the pregnancy, that they either terminate it or abandon the child on Muggle orphanage doorsteps. That is, if and when the pregnancies go to term, as there is a very high infant mortality rate in the Wizarding world. Even when the children are magical, they are sometimes too weak to survive beyond five years. That is why you would be important to them; the only sure way to ensure the survival of their bloodline would be you, Hermione. Even Lucius Malfoy would donate one of his kidneys to one of your parents, if he was certain that you would marry his son afterwards." He chuckled at her horrified and disgusted shudder.

"Okay, I understand, Professor. But how am I to know that the man I choose will be the one? I don't know—" She had stopped and massaged her head. Then she looked around the room, her eyes stopping on one soundly asleep Cedric Diggory. She frowned and rubbed one of her hands in her thick mass of curls and then turned again to him. "Let's just say that I choose Cedric Diggory as a partner and that Cedric Diggory chooses me... How would I know that it would be the right choice?"

"Oh, the answer to that, Miss Granger, is very simple actually. Power of Compassion or not, the answer to this question will always be your heart. Just follow your heart; it will always tell you the truth. This, I think, will conclude our little discussion, as I am sure you need to process all this information, but as I said before, Miss Granger, just follow your heart. It always has good advice." He got up and nodded to her before turning away. Then he turned back to her. "Oh, and if you ever choose Cedric Diggory as your husband, Miss Granger, let me say that it would be a very good decision. He is very good young man, a talented and powerful wizard, and I am sure that he would make a very good husband and be an excellent father."

Albus then quickly turned around, nodded to Mrs Diggory and exited the hospital wing. He was satisfied, extremely satisfied by tonight's events.

_After all, it was time very well spent!_

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Crazy by Gnarls Barkley (St. Elsewhere).

The song reflect the particular mood I was in when I started writing the chapters or they simply reflect the general mood of the chapter.

The chapter blends perfectly with the song however. It deals with all the craziness that has fallen over the wizarding world after the third task fiasco and how different people coped with it.

* * *

**Review appreciation:**

Stefanie: Thank you. You're already going ahead in the story, but some of your questions might have been answered in this chapter and though it's not an entire chapter from Dumbledore point of view, I hope it will satisfy your curiosity. By the way, yes they would make quite a nice couple.

**Kaylamarie2012:** Thank you, not everyone is going to know about this but don't you worry. There will come the time.

**Scattered Vision Shattered Dreams:** Thank you very much ! It's always appreciated some good humor. I hope the update was fast enough for you.

**Watinson:** That's one long review that you left and I thank you for it. I'll try to write longer chapters just for your pleasure then! So I succeeded in making you fall in love with fic, well then you've just made my day. Yes I wanted to remind that Harry having survived an AK so it would be entirely plausible that Cedric might survive it too. After all even Voldemort never really died. I've always thought that Hermione's abilities were underused by JK though not her brilliance. Ah I loved writing the small delicate hand part. Cedric's mother will play an important part in Cedric's future decisions. I share your sentiment concerning unfinished stories, I've read quite a lot of Hermione/Cedric stories that have not been updated for a long time. I had been working on a translation for a fic but I do not know if I will be able to start again on it. Life has been traumatic these past few years and every other normal life obstacles have taken quite a toll on me since. Now that stability has returned I wanted to create my own fanfiction and I promise to update at least once a week. I doubt it will be possible for me to update during the week, work requires quite a lot of concentration and I would be unable to concentrate in evenings on the story. So expect updates to appear mostly on the weekends. Thank you again!

**RoryAceHayden47:** No problem. I am awfully grateful that you took the time to read the story and again to post a review. Merci beaucoup!

**Readerforlife**: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter?

Thank you again to all reviewers and to all those that have stopped by and read the story, that have liked, that have made one of their favourites it or put a story alert for it. Love you all!

**Ludo**


	4. Crazy, Part II

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Note:** I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. I don't think that how I painted the characters was well but anyway I can always re-edit the chapter later if it doesn't suit the purpose of the story later on. But anyway enough of my ranting, all I need actually is your opinion on this. Sorry there is no Hermione/Cedric interaction yet in this chapter but I promise the next chapter will be all about them. And Cedric will know who had the small delicate hand! So good read to you all.

* * *

**Crazy, Part II**

Claire slowly got up from her post on Hermione's bed, placed a kiss on her forehead and turned to go back to her son's side. She just nodded to the headmaster before again crossing the room and sat back down in her chair.

Though she was a little bit irritated at the interruption, she was also thankful for it. She had a lot of thinking to do. First, she had to make sure that Cedric knew who he owed his life to. That she would make sure of even if she had to tell him herself. He had a right to know that, the girl on the bed across the room, was the one responsible for him still being alive. There was also the matter of this life-debt to look into. Life-debts in the Wizarding world were very important matter and were not to be disregarded. This was very old magic, magic as old as their world itself, and it should never be ignored. Now, due to this life-debt, there was now a bond between Cedric and Hermione, whether they were aware of it or not. But Claire would make sure her son was very much aware of it.

Then she had to get that Cho Chang out of the picture. She did not dislike the girl, truthfully-speaking, but it did not mean that she liked her either. True, she only met her once but Cho Chang did not make that much of an impression on her. She could not base all of her assumptions on just that one time in the Great Hall but the clear fact was that the Ravenclaw simply did make it in her good books. Cho Chang was most definitely not the girl for her beloved and cherished son. Of that she was absolutely certain and that was all there was to say on the subject.

Cedric needed someone who would listen to his worries as well as his insecurities and not be judged by that same person. He would only be comforted by the knowledge that this someone would understand him. As perfect as Cedric appeared to others, to his mother, Claire Diggory knew that her son was not that perfect. But Cedric was her son, and in her eyes, there was no one as perfect as her Cedric. Despite all of this motherly love, Claire was also a very objective and logical woman, and she knew that Cedric was not flawless. He had these little faults and quirks, that would in time disadvantage him in any relationship, he would have with a girlfriend. And it might not help any future professional career, as he would be handicapped by his lack of ambition. Cedric believed in merit and fairness. He wanted a career but not if he did not obtain it on his own merit. Now don't get her wrong, she found it adorable and sweet that, her son had all these qualities and held theses values to the utmost, but sometimes it would be just too much. He needed a girl that would force him, or for whom he'll force himself to act, and stand, for what he believed in. And if Cedric stayed with Cho Chang, Claire knew he would quickly be overshadowed and powerless. She would always get her way, with him wrapped around her little chubby finger. She did not want that, she would not have her son turn in some avatar of Arthur Weasley. That man would have to grow a pair of his own, if he ever was to stand up to his fiery wife.

Claire, though she had seen the girl close up, only thrice that day and spoken to her only once, believed that Hermione Granger was the absolute perfect girl for her Cedric. She appeared shy, but she knew that was how she appeared to every new person she met, and that she would bite their heads off, if they so managed to piss her off. How else would she have been able to put up with two normal teenage boys? The hormones, the quasi-perpetual angst, the antics, the volatile tempers, would have made a normal girl bald after four years, but she had managed to keep her hair intact, and she had a massive amount of it too. In a way, Hermione truly reminded her of herself. With her two best friends, Fabian and Gideon Prewett. Twins just like Molly's, same freckles, same characters, and same antics. She snorted to herself when she was reminded that, Fabian and Gideon were Molly's brothers. How she missed them. The war had taken too much from their families altogether. They had all lost so much that almost every family had someone to grieve for. Some like her's more than other's, sadly. The Boneses had paid a heavy toll for their open opposition to the You-Know-Who's regime and ideas.

Family! Another reason why Claire had to make sure that Hermione Granger would one day become a Diggory. Now that she was sure that Hermione had saved her son, she was certain that if Cedric married Hermione, she would be a very happy grandmother. Though, she would have been happy with only a grandchild, she knew that Cedric would never be. He would of course love and cherish his child, but he would feel like it wasn't enough. He had always said that he would have a minimum of four children and even sometimes joked with his father, that he would have seven children. His own personal little Quidditch team to train. She had always laughed at that telling him, that if he would never find a wife, that would willingly bear him seven children, just for his little childhood fantasy. Cedric would always retort, with a Slytherin-worthy smirk, that he would find a way. _He could find a way. He was conniving like that._And, he had always been stubborn and if there was one thing that he wanted, Cedric would always have got it in the end.

Amos and herself had never meant to spoil Cedric, but it just happened that way. She had often envied the Weasleys, who with seven children, were one of the most important family in Great Britain in numerical size, that is. Even though, she herself hailed from a rather large family, by Wizarding standards, of four siblings. The only thing that, Amos and her had never been able to give to their sweet, little Cedric, was a little brother or sister. A little sibling would have been adored by Cedric. It was the only thing that he seemed to have missed growing up. That was why Cedric and Susan had a very close relationship growing up. It's not that she did not want more children because she did. Oh lord, how much she did want more children but it never was possible after Cedric's birth. The healers had said that another pregnancy would have been fatal to both the baby and herself. She had three miscarriages before Cedric's birth and the healers' news had terribly affected Amos and her. They had been heartbroken but they just refocused all of their love on their little boy Cedric. And now though she did not know it yet, Hermione Granger was the key to her son's well-being and happiness.

She knew that the birth rate was rapidly declining in the Wizarding world. Practically all families had only one or two children, rarely more than that. The Weasleys being the only exception she knew of. And instead of tackling the problem, the Ministry was acting as if all was well. They had ignited a bombshell and were just very much content with sitting on it. _The Ministry! Old traditionalist prejudiced bigots!_Instead of allowing fresh blood in their ranks they just practically closed their doors to Muggle-borns and half-bloods nowadays. Sure, there were more Muggle-borns and half-bloods in the Ministry ranks than there were pure-bloods, but none occupied a higher rank position. No Muggle-born or half-blood was on the Wizengamot, or even on the board of governors of Hogwarts. Not even on the board of St Mungo's. And she knew that many Muggle-borns had either simply returned to the Muggle world, and thus made their lives there after Hogwarts, while others simply left the country to try life in other countries. Europe, as a whole, was in the same place as Great Britain actually, as prejudiced as it was. Muggle-borns and half-bloods would never have had an easy life if they stayed on the old continent, so they went to new world countries. Where the grass was definitely greener and where the sky was the only limit for their ambitions. She hoped that Hermione did not feel the same way and would stay in the country. And if it came to that, she would make sure Cedric would follow her then.

_Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger?_ Come to think of it, it seemed to Claire that she had heard of the young witch before. Hadn't she read something about her in the Daily Prophet? _Oh no. NO!_ Hermione apparently already had a boyfriend. _Victor Krum. Victor BLOODY Krum!_ Though the young seeker was clearly not an Adonis, he was still quite good looking, and it didn't help her either that he was a world famous Quidditch star. Those damn articles had made Hermione appear as a scarlet woman. Though she knew that these Merlin-forsaken articles were, as close to the truth as Rita Skeeter was a respectable and ethic-bound reporter, she couldn't help but wonder. _Was it really that serious between these two? Hadn't Krum said that he had never felt like this for a girl? Hadn't he invited her to visit him in Bulgaria?_ She might invite Hermione in turn to visit them during the summer holidays? She'd say that Amos and her would like to better know the girl, that had brought them back their son, that might just do it. And in the process Cedric would be close by. _Yeah, that might truly do the trick._

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had a lot of research and also a lot of thinking to do that night. Craziness, this was surely the most crazy night in his long life and he had a lot of those already. After leaving the hospital wing, he had quickly made his way to his office, before stopping abruptly in front of the gargoyles guarding the entrance. He needed a book and there was only one place where he could find such a book. _The library._

He quickly turned around and again walked swiftly along the corridors and in no time, he was at the doors of the library. A single tap of his wand on the double doors and the locks clicked off, while the wards were shut off automatically. He pushed the doors open and shut them behind him, not before making sure that no one saw him go into the library at this late hour. He then walked purposely to the restricted section, removing the heavy chain barring the entry, and walked to the other side of the alley. He only stopped when he came up to the wall. He then proceeded to stare at it as though he forgot what he had to do next. But that was not the case, Albus knew exactly what he had to do.

He lifted his wand and tapped the wall five times. The first time on the upper right corner of the point where his eyes fixed the wall and said 'Draco'. The second time on the lower right side corner and said 'Dormiens'. The third time on the lower left side and this time said 'Nunquam'. The fourth time on the upper left side and said 'Tittilandus'. The fifth final time directly on his point of focus and clearly called 'Hogwarts'. A faint glow appeared after that and grew quickly to become extremely bright and blinding. Then in a flash, the blinding light was gone and there before him stood a door. It looked like it had always been there, but Albus knew better. An old dark oak door with a handle in the form of the school crest, that led into one of many treasured secrets of the venerable school that Albus was proud to be the director of. The Founders section.

Albus did not have time to appreciate the founders ingenuity as there were more pressing matters that required his full attention. He grasped the handle, turned it and pushed the door open. There was a small table with space only for four people. The room was lined with shelves of ancient books, scrolls, parchments and sheets of papers or even papyrus, with only a chandelier, that instantly sprang to life, the moment the door was opened. Now, Albus just had to find the book he needed. He carefully skimmed the shelves and after fifteen long minutes, he found exactly the book. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: The Founders Memoirs._

He sat down and carefully placed the book on the table. Though conservation spells had been cast on all the volumes in this section, there was no need to treat this book without the due respect that should be shown. He opened the book, there was no table of contents not that he had expected one. He turned the pages rapidly, but still taking care to not damage this volume and arrived to the section, that he thought would have all the answers; Helga Hufflepuff.

_"I never believed that I was anything special when I was a child. Magic was something that was feared among us at the time. I was terrified when I first did magic, it had all been an accident. I was seventeen then, it had been my birthday the day before, and I had a run-in with the local Lord's son. He was teasing me, while I was at the well, and said that he would force himself on me, if I did not comply to his natural urges. He advanced towards me and would have ripped open my clothes had I not raised my hand. It was just a simple wave of my hand, that would normally have collided with his face, in a resounding smack but the result was baffling. He was thrown into the air as though he had been hit by a invisible force and he fell down the well. His head had collided with a protruding rock on the well's inner wall and he was bleeding profusely. I panicked. I did not know what to do. How was I supposed to get him out of there? I could not leave him there. It would be too late for him if I went to get some help._

I must have been thinking hard on that, because shortly after that he came out of the well, floating in the air, and his body fell down before me. It was only then that I realized something was wrong. Terribly wrong He was not breathing. He was dead! I killed him! I used magic to kill someone! I couldn't take this, I just couldn't take this. Though, he had been cruel with me and would have rapped me without a second thought for my reputation, I still felt bad. The Lord had been very kind to our people and loved his son. And I just killed him. I had crouched down and slumped over his body and wept. I wanted him to be alive, I wanted him to be just ... well.

And suddenly, as though my prayer had been answered, he breathed. The bleeding had stopped and the wound had healed itself. There was not a single trace left. He opened his deep green eyes, to look into my shocked baby blue ones and before I could formulate a coherent thought, he had crashed his lips on mine. After pulling away, he began apologizing for his abject behaviour before the incident and said that he owed his life to me. He said that he would never tell a soul that I was a witch, as he promised to spend his life working for making amends towards me. The next day, the Lord came to our hut and asked my father for my hand in marriage for his son. A week later, I was known as Lady Helga Hufflepuff.

After our wedding, he told me that he convinced his father to ask for my hand because he wanted to protect me. He wanted to make sure that the woman, that had granted him a second chance, was safe. He told me that he would not force me to have any relation with him if I did not feel all right with it. That only convinced me that Horace was now a better man. That the man who died that day and came back some minutes later was a kinder and caring man. That wedding night, I gave myself to him. We were very happy. We had been so happy then.

I did not know much about magic. I never met any other witches or wizards before him. He arrived in our village about a year after my wedding and my husband, Horace, had invited the stranger to stay at our house. He was strange, he never stopped staring at me as though he knew something about me that others did not know. That night he told me who he was and what he was. He told me that he knew I was a witch, a very powerful one also, and that his two friends needed a fourth person to start a school for our kind. A school, where we would have been able to teach youngsters the world of magic, the world of witchcraft and wizardry. I told him, that I found out that I was a witch only a year before and that even if I would want to follow them, I could not not because of my husband. Horace was totally devoted to me and my well-being.

I agreed to the wizard's request that I would help him build a school with his friends Godric and Rowena. But the only favour I asked of him was that my husband was allowed to stay by my side. He would never have left my side anyway. The wizard appeared extremely reluctant to allow Horace to stay with me but he relented. We started the school, I acquired a wand and realized that even though, I could do magic without a wand, the use of one drastically improved my life. Focusing my magic was practically effortless. I started creating many charms, spells, jinxes and spells that were quickly written onto many parchments that I latter used for teaching our students. I also welcomed house elves and gave them a safe haven in Hogwarts. There, they would not be harmed. Life was good. I had Horace and I had three new friends that had helped me progress. I loved teaching students, I loved passing down the knowledge that I acquired with my three other counterparts. I also found out five years after the founding of Hogwarts that I was pregnant. That Horace and I would finally be blessed with a child. After all those years! We were so happy that we did not notice the change in behaviour of our friend until it was too late.

Salazar had started acting curiously and was apparently doing something behind our backs. He was apparently building an underground chamber. For what purpose? We did not know then and when we did, we just wished we never knew. He had been extremely foul to all Muggle-borns and even me. But his foulness to Muggle-born students, the parents of these students or myself, was nothing compared to how abject he was towards Horace. He constantly said that he could not and should not be trusted. He would lead the Muggles to the school, they would slaughter all the students and would then execute all the teachers. I tried to tell him that Horace would never do something like that, that he was honour-bound by his life-debt towards me to protect me. That he spilling the secret to Muggles would be impossible due to our bond. But Salazar did not believe me. It was in one of his most violent fits of paranoia that Salazar had turned his wand on me saying, that as I was myself a Muggle-born, I should never have been trusted and he was going to kill me to rectify this lack of judgement of his. Horace had stepped between me and the killing curse. He was gone. Forever. I could not make him come back. There were no words to describe all the sadness, grief and feeling of guilt that I felt. Godric had duelled Salazar, the latter had lost and decided to leave. He told me before leaving that he deeply regretted his actions. But what good could that do now? Horace was gone and I was alone. Though Godric and Rowena tried to comfort me ..."

Albus stopped reading there. He realized something after reading this text, Helga Hufflepuff had come into possession of her full powers only when she had reached seventeen. She must have been able to do some magic before. But no situation might have arisen for her, to perform magic as advanced as, what she had done to resurrect Horace Hufflepuff. So he had come to a conclusion. Hermione Granger was already in full possession of her powers. _How? Simple actually._Hermione Granger had had more use of the time-turner in her third year that they might have thought. Though she was technically still, a fifteen year-old witch going on sixteen in less than three months time, her magic itself had recognized that, the more than extensive use of the time-turner, had already aged Hermione Granger past seventeen years. She might even have reached seventeen, magically-speaking, very recently.

_Interesting. All this was quite an interesting development!_

* * *

Susan Bones was worried. She was worried for her cousin, her only cousin. Cedric Diggory. Cedric had always been there for her, always helped her whenever she had trouble. He looked out for her at school and she could go to him when she had problems on a particular subject. He always had good advice to impart to her.

When she thought about it, Cedric had always appeared as the older brother she never had, and she knew that Cedric felt the same way. They had grown up together and they always spent their summer holidays together. She loved her cousin in a sibling kind of love. She had to make sure that he was all right. She had been barred from entrance to the hospital wing last night and it did not ease any of her distress when she heard Cedric's screams echoing in the corridors. That was why, today, Susan could be found running along the corridors very early on the twenty-fifth of June. She did not even take care of what she was wearing at the time. She was still in her pyjamas, wild hair flailing along her shoulders and neck but she did not care. She had to see him this morning.

She was at the doors of the Hospital wing as early as five in the morning, did not even stop to catch her breath but pushed the doors so as to gain entry. She saw Madam Pomfrey look at her surprised but she did not comment. Her look softened when she understood the reason why she was here. She quickly walked along the central alley and pulled open the screens on one of the four beds that had been screened shut. Though she did not really know what to expect there was only one thing she felt when she saw him smiling brightly at her. Relief, sweet relief! She just stood there, watching him for she did not know how much time, when his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Well Susan, are you going to stay there all day and stare at me? You know I'm not a ghost, I'm very much alive and I'm waiting for my favourite cousin to give me a bone crushing hug but all she thinks of doing at the moment is to gape at me. Come on, I'm waiting here!" Cedric told her with a mischievous smile while spreading his arms apparently awaiting his hug.

In no time Susan was squeezing Cedric frame and sobbing onto his shoulder all the while muttering, "Thank Merlin, thank Merlin that you're all right! I was so worried, I wasn't allowed into the Hospital wing last night but I could still hear your screams in the corridor. I was terrified Cedric! I thought I would never hear your teasing again. I ..."

"Hey Sue, I'm all right. I'm very much all right and I'm just happy to still be here. Who would look out for my little cousin if I was not around?" If Cedric thought that would have stopped Susan's sobbing that had the reverse effect, she sobbed harder. So he just patted her back. Susan eventually calmed down and and then sat down on his bed.

"So you're really all right? Really truly all right?" she questioned him while scanning him as if she could spot something out of order there.

"Yes, I'm absolutely all right. I assure you I'm really truly fine. No lasting pain or twinge. No lasting side effect to the curse. I'm perfectly fine Sue!" He grinned at her.

"Good then, very good. I better go down to the dormitory to get ready. I came directly here first thing this morning to make sure that my prat of a cousin was all right. I needed to make sure that you were all right so I could hit you" - she punched his arm then - "you scared me to death, last night. I was terrified and ..." Susan stopped her rant when she saw Cedric rub his arm, a look of pain etched on his face. "Oh no, did I hit you where I should not have? Should I call Madam Pomfrey? I ..." Whatever Susan was going to say then was lost when Cedric burst out laughing. '"You prat! You had me so worried there and all you find to do is tease me again!" She huffed when she saw that Cedric was still laughing heartily, punched his arm again before laughing herself. She really needed that actually.

"You know though I told you I was actually fine, you should stop hitting me, I bruise easily. You better get ready soon, you're not a sight to tell you the truth. Plus, you make it so easy for me to tease you Sue." He told her still grinning while she just rolled his eyes.

"All right now that I know that you are your normal self again, I'll head back to the dorms." She again hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Thank Merlin you're still here!" He kissed her forehead and she released him before turning away. That was when she took notice of her uncle and aunt. She had not even seen them when she came in as all of her attention was on Cedric. She walked up to them, greeted them and told them that she would come back later. She felt so relieved when she came out of the Hospital wing, that she did not even notice the tall oriental Ravenclaw girl walking towards her. Even though the same girl had greeted her and had asked her something that she did not even hear.

* * *

Cho Chang was angry. No, she was actually livid. _How dare that silly little girl ignore her like this?_ She was Cho Chang for Merlin's sake. The most popular girl in the school. Nobody ignored her, she ignored people instead. She had always ignored people who she thought were not important to her. So why should she bother wasting time on them and give these unimportant people her attention. Now that silly little Hufflepuff dared ignore her while she had actually greeted her and queried on Cedric's state. Sure, she knew who Susan Bones was to Cedric but that did not give the Puff the right to simply ignore her while she had just been polite. _Be it cousin of her boyfriend or not!_

Cho Chang had woken up early today and she did not like it. She was not a morning person and she thought that those lost hours of sleep would not do her any good. She needed those hours for her beauty sleep. _How would she still be the 'Queen' of the school if she had bags under the eyes?_She woke up today at six thirty and had only taken thirty minutes to get prepared that morning. Though, she had cut her morning rituals by half she still was very careful to her outfit. It would simply not do for her social status in the school, if she appeared dishevelled in the corridors, while she was going to visit her boyfriend. She would have been too ashamed. Unlike Cedric's cousin who apparently had just got out of bed and gone to see him.

There was another reason why she had to make an appearance early in the Hospital wing. She had to keep up with her appearance of the perfect couple that Cedric and herself had formed in the eyes of the whole school. Sure she liked Cedric? What was there not to like with this prime male model but she did not love him. Cedric was only a means to an end for her. She wanted to be popular, well-known and liked in the Wizarding world, and Cedric was only her own personal stepping stone to achieve that. She would be known as the stunningly beautiful girlfriend of the Triwizard champion. Just by having Cedric backing her would open all the doors to the elite of the Wizarding world. Yes, being Cedric Diggory's girlfriend most definitely had its uses.

There was also a third reason why she wanted to get to the Hospital wing early today. _Granger!_ That scarlet woman had dared walk up to _her_ boyfriend and grab his hand like she was Cedric's girlfriend. _The nerve! Didn't the witch have any decency?_ She already had Victor Krum and Harry Potter wrapped around her little finger. And now, to top it all, she wanted Cedric. _"Well, she isn't going to get the third male Triwizard contestant,"_ Cho told herself, _"I'll thrash her if she dares come anywhere near my Cedric!"_ When Cedric had appeared on the field dead, she had cried. Not for him but for her future plans. _How would she be able to get all she wanted if the key to her success was lying useless on the field down there?_Victor Krum was already smitten with that puffed-up, crazy-haired bint and while she knew that Harry Potter had a huge crush on her, she would never act on it. Potter had already acquired a too controversial aura.

Having arrived at the double doors, she schooled her features to something that was more appropriate for the role of perfect girlfriend and walked in. She saw that there were four beds that had screens all around them. Madam Pomfrey was not around so she walked around and peered through the gaps. She saw Potter sleeping soundly on the first bed. She then walked to the bed to the right and was shocked and disgusted to see that Granger was occupying that bed. She had apparently lied to get inside so she could be nearer to her target; Cedric. She would have hexed her right now if she was not scared of getting caught red-handed. So she just tore her gaze from the hateful bitch and went to the opposite side of the room and peered again through the screens. There was Cedric.

He was talking to his mother while his father was just watching the exchange. She pulled open the screens and walked up to his bed. Cedric beamed at her while his mother just looked blandly at her. She remembered that Mrs Diggory hadn't really talked to her when Cedric had introduced her to his parents. The woman obviously did not like her. Well, she better get used to it, because there was no possible she was going anywhere now. Not when Cedric had become more famous now as he was only the second person to survive the killing curse. He was more useful now, than he had ever been, and she was not likely to let go of him. Time to pull on the act of perfect girlfriend, as she walked to Cedric's side and planted a good sweet kiss on Cedric's lips, for good measure and for the show.

* * *

Severus Snape was anxious. He did not know what kind of reception he would be receiving from the Dark Lord now. He had not answered his summons when he had called him to his side when he pressed the Dark Mark. _Would he be killed once he set foot in the Dark Lord's hideout?_ Well there was only one way that he could find out right now what would become of him and it was not a very happy thought. _Not at all a happy thought._

He had accepted again his mission from Dumbledore. Being a spy was a dangerous mission but being a spy for Dumbledore was a deadly one. He had to do it because he owed it to her and her memory. He had to get information that would be helpful to get rid of the monster that had killed her. He stopped dwelling on these thoughts as they would only be a weakness if the Dark lord used Legilimency on him so as to see if he had told his 'master' the truth. He was already past the gates of the school and turned back to look at it. _Would he be able to come back?_He took a deep breath before tuning on the spot and Disapparated away with a loud pop.

He Apparated in an old abandoned cemetery that lay in the shadow of a small hill on which stood an equally abandoned house. Severus noted that the house would have been more than beautiful had it been carefully kept and if it had a better view than this derelict cemetery. His robes billowed behind him as he walked towards the mansion but he also took note that several of the tombstones in this cemetery had been hit by curses. The moon had just emerged from the clouds that had obscured the night sky and the faint glow that was cast down made the place look more eerie than it ever was.

Having arrived before the gloomy house, he saw through the boarded windows of a room on the first floor the glow of some light, maybe a candle or a fireplace. He closed his mind and pushed the old door which creaked open on its hinges. He slowly but purposely strode on to the staircase which he ascended and came to a corridor that led to the only room that was illuminated. His footsteps echoed along the walls of the corridor and in no time he was before the door. He was going to tap on the door but the door had opened revealing a short man, with a pudgy mousy face, who he recognized as Peter Pettigrew. _The traitorous bastard!_

"Welcome back, Severus. I believed that I would have to come for you myself or that you thought Dumbledore would be able to hide you from my wrath." The Dark Lord was standing with his back to him in front of the fireplace. "Tell Lord Voldemort, Severus, why you are so late to answer his summons. Now!"

Severus knew that there was no way out of it so he gave the Dark Lord a full account of the events. If the Dark Lord had appeared extremely displeased at his late arrival, Severus was more than confused when he saw that, while he told him of the events of the night, the Dark Lord grew more surprised as the story progressed. It was apparent that to the Dark Lord that, though Barty Crouch Jr had been kissed ,this was not the most important event of the night. Sure, it was quite baffling that the young Diggory had come back to life, but to Severus, it seemed that the loss of one of his most faithful servant would have been considered a more terrible blow. The Dark Lord did not value his most valued Death-Eaters as highly as Severus thought. They were merely his pawns, his minions that were sent to do the dirty job for him, while he just sat there watching all the chaos he caused unfold. Death-Eaters, Muggles, Muggle-borns, half-bloods, pure-bloods and others were merely entertainment in his eyes.

After he finished his story he was very wary of the Dark Lord's reaction and watched as the latter paced the room apparently lost in his thoughts. When the Dark Lord stopped pacing and turned his crimson eyes towards him, Severus stood straight and again, quickly cleared his mind. He knew what the Dark Lord was thinking and it would not do if he was to see some incriminating materials in his mind. Without any warning he felt his mind assaulted as the Dark Lord entered his mind. The Dark Lord was particularly interested in seeing what had happened on the field. When he felt him withdraw from it, he took a deep breath in order to calm himself, while he watched the back of the Dark Lord walk back to the fireplace.

"Who was that girl that was on the field in front of that boy?" Every time that the Dark Lord had talked that night his voice was cold laced with dark fury and malice, but this time it was an urgent inquiry. He needed that information desperately.

"Her name is Hermione Granger, a fourth year mudblood Gryffindor my Lord," he promptly answered. No need aggravating him now that he had useful information for him.

"Mudbood? Fourth year you say?" Severus heard the evident curiosity in the dark wizard's voice.

"Yes my Lord!"

"Then, it must surely not be her. It should be someone of age not a fourteen year old mudblood!" He growled. "But Severus, I need you to keep an eye on that mudblood in any case. She might still be useful and have important information on who has done this."

Severus knew there was something that the Dark Lord must be thinking, but he would not risk asking anything now, as he did not want to be punished. But that was not the case of Pettigrew and he was very severely punished by the Dark Lord for being too nosy in his business. He was later dismissed not before being asked to report any information concerning who had brought the young Diggory to life. The Dark Lord told him that there might be someone behind all this and it was very important for him to know who it was.

Crazy! This night must have been the craziest night of his life as Severus Apparated back before the Hogwarts gates. But there was only one thing he felt as he gazed at the familiar silhouette. Relief! Severus was more than relieved to have come back of this alive. Now there was work to be done and he had to talk to the headmaster about all this. Though he did not doubt that the headmaster's mind, was already miles ahead from where the Dark Lord was at this moment. Whatever it was that had the Dark Lord preoccupied.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Crazy by Gnarls Barkley (St. Elsewhere).

The song reflect the particular mood I was in when I started writing the chapters or they simply reflect the general mood of the chapter.

The chapter blends perfectly with the song however. It deals with all the craziness that has fallen over the wizarding world after the third task fiasco and how different people coped with it.

* * *

**Review appreciation:**

**EmilyWoods**: Thank you very much. Hopefully you liked the chapter above.

**Kaylamarie2012**: It was just a little thing that I thought could be interesting in the story. Hermione might have picked it up but it doesn't not mean that she is going to do something about it immediately.

**RoryAceHayden47**: Sorry there is no Hermione/Cedric moment in this chapter but I needed to tell how some people have dealt with the events and what they learnt from them. But don't worry the next chapter will be all about them. With some interesting discussions between the two of them also. Encore un GRAND merci!

**York**: Oh they will in time but let's not rush things for now. I just wanted to point out that there was only one Death Eater on the field when Hermione resurrected, Snape. Karkaroff had already fled when he felt the summons and all of the Death Eaters were in the Little Hangleton cemetery. So that's why I needed Snape in this chapter as he would be the only witness for Voldemort available.

**Sissou**: Thank you. I understand your point. I tend to get carried away when the plot bunnies ambush me. So I can't stop until I have typed all I wanted into a paragraph and afterwards I don't feel like splitting them. But I worked on that for this chapter, thank you for pointing that out to me. Hope you have progressed in your reading!

**Readerforlife**: Thank you very much! Hope you liked this one also.

**Watinson**: Very true! JK just laid out that Hermione was a powerful and talented witch but then did not use all the possibilities that were presented. I hope you liked the bit on Helga Hufflepuff's memoirs though as you might understand I didn't explain all the possibilities of Hermione's powers for the time being. She must herself discover them in time. Chau to Chi – that was one part that I loved writing about. Claire knows full well Cho's name but she doesn't care. Thank you for your consideration concerning the updates. I think that as from now you might expect one new chapter per week or even two if I get some work done on Sunday. Again thank you!

**Njae**: Thank you very much. This was something that I thought could be used to explain how Cedric survived and the best part of it, Hermione did it.

**Stefanie**: Again I think that this chapter has answered some of your questions while at the same time creating new ones. Oh you shouldn't have posted that bit on the Malfoys. I couldn't stop laughing for two hours while I had to work on what the following chapters should be about. I really don't like the canon pairings. Might have some work on that field. Concerning Harry or Edward I'd say Edward as he moves very quickly.

**BOots:**Thank you! Hope you liked the rest of the story then!

Again BIG Thank you to all reviewers and to all those that have stopped by and read the story, that have liked, that have made one of their favourites it or put a story alert for it. **Love you all!**

Ludo13


	5. Strength, Courage and Wisdom

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Strength, Courage and Wisdom**

Hermione woke up late the morning after the third task feeling absolutely refreshed. To think that yesterday night she had never felt so tired and exhausted in her life and that she passed out due to that it was quite miraculous. This was surely one of the multiple advantages that came with this gift of hers. _'A gift_,' she mentally scoffed, '_it was more likely a curse that a gift._' Sure, it helped bring back a wonderful and talented wizard but that was only because the Fates decided that Cedric Diggory deserved a second chance in life and to pass on his genes. What if they had decided that he was not worth it, that the fact that he died unable to defend himself was proof enough that he was an inapt wizard? However, that was not the case because Cedric Diggory was miles away from what people could call an inapt wizard. She remembered the words of advice that Dumbledore shared with her concerning the young Hufflepuff and she strongly agreed with that actually. Yes, Cedric Diggory would make a fine choice. _'As if ever a fine guy like that would ever be interested in someone like me when he has a girlfriend like Cho Chang,_' she told herself.

She also remembered that she promised the headmaster that she was going to tell Cedric what she had done. As she looked towards his bed, she noticed that he had plenty of friends that had come to see him. She would not be able to tell him now, she will try later when all this madness had died down somewhat, somehow. He has always been so popular and now it seemed that his popularity had grown ten-fold if the mob that was surrounding his bed was any indication of that. Madam Pomfrey had given up on sending all these people out but the stern frown that was etched on her face also told Hermione that she did not approve of it altogether.

She had to get out of here. There was some serious research that needed to be done, that would require long hours spent reading and searching through many old and voluminous tomes. That would require only one place in this school and it was her beloved Library. Now if she could only convince Madam Pomfrey that she was now okay and be able to get out of here. As if on cue the Matron pulled over the screen after making sure that she was awake and proceeded with multiple diagnosis spells in order to make sure of Hermione's current health's state. Once satisfied she told her that she could go but to watch out because even though she was fine now, too much stress and work would eventually get her back to the same place. As there was absolutely NO way she will ever willingly put herself in a situation that would require a bed in the dreaded hospital wing with those dreaded and foul-tasting potions she agreed wholly with the nurse's recommendations. Nobody except Claire Diggory saw her hasty exit that day.

It was only three days later that Hermione was able to talk to Cedric Diggory. It was in fact Cedric that had found her sitting on the farthest bank of the lake alone with only her thoughts to keep her company. The following day was the last of the school term as she would then be on the Hogwarts Express on its way to London. She had to attend the end of year feast in the Great Hall later that day though she really did not want to go. She did not feel like celebrating as the one thing that she had been trying to do these last few days had been rendered nearly impossible. She had really tried to talk to Cedric during those three days but each time she found him in the corridors or elsewhere in the castle or on the grounds, Cedric was surrounded by his fans. As she had observed that morning in the hospital wing Cedric's fans numbers had really grown ten-fold. Sometimes she was even only able to catch glimpses of Cedric in the mass of robes that surrounded him though the latter was very tall.

On other occasions she saw him with Cho or with his best friends and she did not want to interrupt any private time that he had with his girlfriend or his friends. Strangely, every time she found Cho with Cedric, Hermione thought she saw Chang glare at her or look at her malevolently. It was as if the Ravenclaw was challenging her or more like daring her to come near Cedric in her presence. As if Hermione Granger would ever be scared of that girl. She had already faced a troll, a basilisk, a werewolf, challenged an Azkaban escapee who was a convicted mass murderer and so many other things. All that in her first four years in the wizarding world and after all that she would be scared of Cho Chang? She laughed out loud at the thought not knowing that she was no longer alone in her little sanctuary and that her audience was the one person she had been trying to contact desperately these last few days.

'What's so funny then?' asked a certain Hufflepuff who sat down next to her on the beach.

* * *

Cedric Diggory was annoyed, borderline pissed. All this attention was now really starting to extremely annoy him. He was glad that they were happy to see him again but now all this was getting frustrating. He had not been able to walk go out of his dormitory or common room without being instantly cornered by students or just fans. Moreover, Cho did not help either with her being either extremely possessive of him or jealous of any female attention. He noticed that she had adopted an aggressive attitude when girls dared to come up to him and especially when she saw Hermione Granger. It was as if Cho was challenging her? As if she would have stood a chance? It's not that he thought his girlfriend weak or something like that but Hermione Granger was in a league of her own in terms of power, brilliance, and talent when he thought about it. If you asked Cedric Diggory his opinion on the matter he would have said that Hermione Granger played on the same league as Dumbledore or You Know Who himself but that was only his opinion. Anyway Cho really was not helping him as he desperately needed to talk to Granger and none of this nonsense was working in his favour actually.

You might wonder why would Cedric Diggory ever want to talk to Hermione Granger in the first place? Well, Cedric really did not know why but he had to talk to her. Something about her told him that Hermione Granger was the key to the mystery of his return or could easily solve that mystery. But if she did not or could not help him on that subject he still had questions for her and he desperately wanted and needed answers. And if there was one thing he knew about Hermione Granger it was that Hermione Granger had answers to almost everything. Yes Hermione Granger would definitely have answers.

He had finally been able to get rid of all his fans or Cho Chang. He really did not want to deal with his girlfriend's attitude as he was on a mission right now. He had to find Granger before the end of year feast or before the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. He needed to talk to her privately. He had searched through the library thoroughly that day without finding the young Gryffindor. Though it would have surprised him to find her there that day he thought it was worth a shot, as bookworms were known to like books or be found most of the times in the library. It's not that he thought that Granger was only a bookworm but it was a known fact throughout the school that the girl was a proud bookworm and read an enormous amount of books.

There was so much more to Hermione Granger, that much he knew. He had been amongst those at the Yule ball who had been pleasantly surprised to find that Hermione Granger was a stunningly beautiful girl when she put in the effort. She cleaned up well and had a lovely figure that had most of the girls jealous that night. Could he have been as blind as the whole male population to not have seen the beautiful hidden swan among the female population of Hogwarts? To think that it only took less than two months to Victor Krum to see what was beneath the surface. At least now Granger had attention, and male attention she had as the looks the male population gave her could prove that.

To tell the truth Cedric already thought that Granger was an intriguing girl. He knew she was intelligent and brilliant as the teachers always sang her praises. There was also a popular rumour that rang through the Ravenclaws that Dumbledore even offered her to move up two years because he thought that the class material would be more challenging for a brilliant mind like hers. And the Ravenclaws had even petitioned to have her resorted in her third year as they believed it was a discrepancy that Granger was in Gryffindor and not in Ravenclaw. He'd heard that from Roger Davies last year after a prefect's meeting when they found her exiting the library though Percy Weasley had already shared that knowledge with him. There was also that rumour that she was given a time turner last year though he thought that one was a bit too much. Nobody would have willingly chosen to sign up for all the classes, they would have turned insane after only a few months and though the girl was quite strange sometimes she was not insane not that he knew her personally

The longer he thought about it the more he knew that the sorting hat made the best choice despite the Ravenclaws' protests. She was one very courageous and brave girl. Who could have put up with all the insults, mockeries, and jeerings that were thrown their way and walk on like nothing like that could touch them? She did and with style also at that. She did not run away from the Slytherins but just marched on as if nothing happened. Just for that Granger would have his everlasting admiration, she was a rock never swaying from what he thought was her ultimate goal in school. Showing them that she was an integral part of the wizarding world. He had never given it much thought but after the brief conversation that they shared in the tent before and after the first task he wondered how it felt for muggleborns to leave their world and come into theirs. It must have been extremely hard to leave behind what they always knew and move into the unknown like this, face the full blow of the bigotry of so many in his world and still decide to stay in the wizarding world. For that he believed that all muggleborns could have been sorted into Gryffindor.

But the ministry's ineptitude was rapidly changing that trend. They were driving away the wizarding world's chance for a change. He knew that the wizarding population was quickly declining. This was due in part to the vast inbreeding of the old families and their stubbornness in their bigoted ways. The ministry was doing nothing to change the situation but only encouraged the status-quo that was plaguing their society. The fact that more and more muggleborns were willingly entering their world with their beliefs and ways was what was frightening them. They brought with them new ideas, new beliefs, new ways and the old guard was unwilling to embrace the changes that they brought with them. That was why there was so much discrimination against muggleborns in their world. Cedric believed that the reason why there was so many muggleborns coming in the wizarding world these days was due to Nature. He believed it was nature's way to make sure that magic never died out. So many old families were dying out due to their bigotry and their magic and secrets were lost with them. Nature had only found a way to keep the balance of magic in the world and gifted magic to muggles. That might be a good idea for a wonderful essay for History of Magic. He might even get published for that.

Hermione Granger was surely a brilliant and smart witch but he knew that was not all there was to know about the young Gryffindor. If you had to have a definition for hard worker one would only have to look at Hermione Granger studying. She was a very thorough student who would spend hours in the library surrounded by a pile of books that would hide her from view of the other students there. She would pour into each book to look for all relevant information that would enable her to produce the perfect work. Though the Hufflepuffs were known to be hard workers they allowed themselves some time off studying for fun time and Cedric was among them. He worked extremely hard for his grades and in his classes but he needed the time off sometimes. How would he have coped with a tight schedule as his with the prefect duties, studies, classes, quidditch training, and Quidditch captaincy to boot if he was not allowed some nice slacking time? Granger worked extremely hard and it was certain that she would make prefect next year and she would be a more than likely candidate for the Head Girl post in her final year

There had been a time when he thought that he would make Head Boy and had worked extremely hard for that distinction. But now this was not his priority. When you have a close encounter with Death or even embraced it like he had what had been your priorities prior to that same encounter will have most certainly changed. Where he would have worked hard to have a nice situation after graduation and then find the woman with whom he would want to spend forever, he'd decided to look for the woman now and then find the perfect job. Life was too short and he did not want to waste any second in hesitations and bothersome school crushes. It might surprise some to know that the Hufflepuff heartthrob was still a virgin but he was indeed still a virgin, a seventeen year-old virgin. Though some might laugh at him but Cedric was a desperate romantic. He believed that his first time, his first experience should be something memorable not just a quick shag in some dusty small broom closet. It should be something that was shared between two persons; it should not be only sex but about making love to your partner.

Even though he had a girlfriend for almost more than six months now he was not yet ready for that next step with Cho. Though Cho was always pushing for that next step in their relationship. It was not that he did not like her but he did not trust her. He had after all caught her in a heated snogging fest with the Head Boy, Roger Davies only three days after he asked her for the Yule ball. He'd accepted her apologies but she would never ever be trusted by him. If only he had proceeded with his first option. He had contemplated the possibility of her with him for some time but had ultimately turned down the idea after overhearing that she had already been invited to the ball and declining someone's awkward invitation. To think that he was going to invite her and would have been turned down. So he invited Cho and was awfully surprised to see that she had not gone to the ball with the boy he thought had invited her.

There was one thing that had profoundly influenced Cedric's decision in wanting to ask Hermione Granger to the Yule ball. It was her devotion. She devoted her attention to everything that she considered important. The elves rights, her studies, Harry Potter or lost causes. Cedric had wondered how it would have felt if Hermione Granger's attention was bestowed upon him. How it would feel to have her devoted to him, only him? To be loved by a girl like this would make any man feel extremely happy; make them feel the happiest and luckiest in the world. He'd seen how she was loyal to Harry Potter when all around the school he received only cold shoulders and insults, while only Hermione Granger stayed by his side. Even Potter's best mate, Weasley had turned his back on him and she stayed. She focused all her energy on making sure Potter came out of the tournament alive. Really he would be extremely lucky if Hermione Granger decided that **He** was worth her time. Though it seemed that he would not be that lucky any time soon if Victor Krum stayed in her life.

He had searched for her everywhere and as he was unable to find her in the library or in the corridors, Cedric thought she might be somewhere outside or maybe in the common room. He might as well try to find her outside as most of the students were indeed on the grounds enjoying the wonderful sunny weather. He scanned the grounds from one of the windows in the library. Indeed it seemed that three quarters of the student population were enjoying basking in the sun. How would he be able to find just one person there when he knew he would be instantly surrounded by fans? He decided to cast a notice-me-not charm on himself. It was so much easier to find someone when you were not overwhelmed by a mob of crazy girl fans.

He had been looking around the grounds for at least one hour when frustrated he walked to the great lake's side to vent some frustration by throwing some pebbles into the waters when he spotted a lone figure sitting on the beach on the opposite side. He could not make out who it was from where he was but the mass of hair was a dead give-away. He practically ran to the other side of the lake and only slowed down when he was close enough to hear her laughing. The sound of her laugh was extremely pleasant; it had a melodious tone to it like music floating in the wind that it made him smile brightly. He could get used to this laugh, as it was so different from other girly laughs. It was not forced or simpering giggling. It was joyous, abundant, and intoxicating that he had to know the reason behind it.

'What's so funny then?' He asked as he sat down beside her on the beach.

Whatever he thought would have been her reaction to his sudden appearance in her place of solace it was definitely not what he had expected. She was surprised of course to see him there but there was something else there on her face that he could only identify as relief. Why would she be relieved to see him?

'Just the person I was looking for actually!' She told him with a brilliant smile.

'And you were looking for me, here? On the farthest bank of the great lake which is about the farthest place from the castle on the school grounds?' He could not help but question her logic here as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Actually I have tried to talk to you in private for the last three days but it seems that the Diggory fans numbers have grown exponentially since the last time I checked! I've been looking for you because there was something that I needed and wanted to tell you.' She looked at him expectantly as though wondering if he wanted to hear her out.

What did she want to tell him that was apparently so important that she had stalked him all around the castle to get him alone? Maybe she was just another one of his new groupies. No, Hermione Granger was many things but she was not a stalker or maybe he did not know her as much as he thought? "You don't know her you dolt! You only have many assumptions concerning her but you don't know her. She could be anything!" That was the snide voice that sometimes brought Cedric Diggory down to earth when he was in a too chipper mood. By the way, it sounded a lot like his mother's voice. He didn't like that voice but he could neither disagree with it, as all was pretty true.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' he asked.

Then Hermione Granger launched into a story that was so different from what he had thought about. She told him everything. Everything that transpired that fateful night when he died and was resurrected, what she felt when she saw him lying there dead on the field, why she cried for him. Everything. She even surprised him by saying that though she did not know she had that power, she wanted him to be alive to get the chance to live the life he'd always wanted for himself. Not just to prove to everyone that Cedric Diggory was not just one handsome young man but a wizard who would do great things for their world but also to able to live, to love and to be loved. She did not want him to be alive for only his parents or his friends but only for himself. She felt that he needed that opportunity. A second chance. _His second chance_.

When he looked at her hands he knew immediately that they were small compared to his large ones, her hands were delicate compared to his callused ones. Here was the small delicate hand that had such an impact on his life and on his death. He grabbed her hands and he knew right then that she was not telling lies to him, it was one of her hands that had squeezed his when he needed someone to see that he was alive. This small delicate hand had been the lifeline to which he had held tight. She had truly single-handedly brought him back to life and for that Cedric knew that he would be eternally indebted to her. He vowed then and there that he would make sure that Hermione Granger was at all times safe. He needed to talk to his parents about this. They had to know that he had found who was responsible for his return.

After hearing all that she had told him, Cedric could not stop himself from smiling. He was right after all! Hermione Granger had answers, all the answers he needed actually. But right now he had a new problem. He had a thousand new questions...

* * *

Hermione had been sitting on the bed propped against the pillows for the last two hours. It was not because she could not sleep because she knew that if she lied down, sleep would have found her almost instantly. It wasn't always easy when you were sleeping on someone's bed at a stranger's house but she did not feel like an alien in this house, she oddly felt very much at ease here and she did not know why. She had never been invited to stay for the holidays at a school friend's house the exception being the Weasleys of course. It had just been a week since the end of school and she had arrived this afternoon after they picked her up at her house. And now there she was on his bed in his room in his house while he was sleeping in the guest room that was only opposite his own room in the corridor. Well to tell the truth she did not know why she had been invited in the first place and the better part of it was why she did not hesitate to accept the invitation. How did this ever happen anyway?

How she got invited for one week for the summer holidays at his house was quite baffling to tell the truth. She had already been invited by Victor to come visit him in Bulgaria this summer but then she had told him that she needed to ask her parents first. But then why did she say yes immediately? Why didn't she tell them and mostly him that she had to get her parents' permission first like she did when Victor had asked her? Was it because she felt that she could trust him with her life or because of the connection that had been forged between them on the night of the twenty-fourth of June?

She'd read that a person who had a life-debt towards someone else sometimes shared a strange sort of bond. When a wizard was indebted to a witch, the wizard would feel some sort of attraction to the witch. Wizards thought that when a wizard owed his life to a witch it was customary for the wizard to wed the witch, as they believed that the union could produce many magically gifted children. The wizarding world really needed to wake up and realise that the twenty-first century was only a few years away.

Maybe that was why he wanted to invite her because he felt some kind of attraction to her. It was surely another way Fate had seen to make sure that the wizard who they sent back passed on his genes. They wanted her with him. They recognised him for who he was, a talented wizard who if they were together would have powerful magical children. It was a means to an end for them. It was not said but there seemed to be an invisible contract that Hermione had signed with Fate. As though they were egging her on the Diggory's case. She knew also that she would one day have to repay her debt to the Fates. She often wondered if she would have to take a life to compensate the life that she saved.

She did in fact feel a little something when she saw him today. It was a fluttering feeling that had her quite confused when she felt it. She never felt that, not even when Victor and her had kissed. Whatever it was she did not want to have foolish dreams on what could happen between them. As if he could ever be attracted to her, no amount of magic could make a wizard such as him look at her differently and wish himself a life with her when he had Cho Chang. They were a perfect match, they made a perfect couple, they would have a perfect wedding, and they would most probably have perfect children.

She could still ask herself as many questions as she would like but the fact remained that there she was sleeping on Cedric Diggory's bed in Cedric Diggory's room in Cedric Diggory's house while the latter was in the room opposite his own. She could not understand why Mrs Diggory had insisted that she take his room. 'It's Cedric's wish that you take his room and bed as the bed in the guest room is not really suitable for a young lady. It's quite rough actually. Cedric said that as it was him that invited you, it was only normal that he'd want you to feel at ease and be comfortable here. He has been frantically cleaning his room these last days so as to make sure that you would find it to your convenience. You know he is very stubborn that way, if he wants you to have it then you should only accept, as he is unlikely to retract his decision. You would only hurt his feelings if you did not accept this and we don't want that now, do we?' Mrs Diggory had asked her with a smirk as she knew already that Hermione was cornered.

'I understand Mrs Diggory. But I do wish to say that I really do not want to be a burden here! I want to be able to help you if you need a hand here. You know cleaning, cooking, washing and stuff like that.'

'Thank you for the offer my dear but I just want you to have fun here. All we wish for this visit is to get to know you better. Amos and myself need to know the girl that has made it possible for us to keep our most prized treasure longer. Our Cedric. And I've told you to call me Claire now didn't I?' Claire told her with a huge smile.

'Okay then but if you do need help, do not hesitate to ask. Concerning that Mrs Dig – Claire you haven't told anybody else what happened about you know what?'

'No. I only told my husband as we do not have any secrets for each other. And Cedric already knows obviously as he sent us an owl just after you told him to tell us that he knows who had granted him a second life and that he would be inviting you to come over for the holidays so we got to know you.'

'Well if you must know I've been trying to tell him the following days after that fiasco that was the third task but it seemed that Cedric's admirers have continually followed him everywhere. Professor Dumbledore had told me that Cedric had a right to know about that. But it was actually Cedric that came to find me and I told him everything then.'

'Great then. Because Cedric had every right to know that he owes you his life. Now how about you go out and enjoy some sun while we still have it and I'll just prepare the dinner. Okay?'

Hermione knew that this was Claire Diggory's most subtle way of telling her that this was all there was to say on the matter so she just nodded and went out. The Diggory's house was so different from the Burrow. The Willow Grove, that was the name of the house which was surrounded by tall centennial willow trees and hid it from the view of any muggles nearby. Hence giving it, its name. These trees thankfully were not like the one on Hogwarts grounds, no more whomping willows for her thank you very much as she'd had enough bad memories of the one at school to last a lifetime. The Willow Grove had a large field behind the house which was also surrounded by the same trees. There was three large hoops on one end of the field so Hermione knew that was where Cedric played Quidditch when he was home. The house itself was a more than slightly larger for what people could call a cottage. It had one floor plus one large attic with more chimneys than what you would expect to find on a cottage. The interior of the house was decorated with taste. The furniture was exquisite, robust, and functional. Altogether she instantly felt at ease here. It was homey and so well looked after that she could not help but compare it with the Burrow. While the Burrow was odd looking from the outside, like for the Willow Grove, she had instantly felt at ease in that house. There was not one ounce of a foreboding aura coming from these houses. She sometimes thought that if she ever entered a house like maybe the Malfoys, she would instantly dislike it because of the atmosphere that would be foreboding, cold and austere.

She sat down on a bench under again a willow tree and turned in direction of the house. It had large windows that let in any sunshine that penetrated through the abundant leafage of the trees. There were flowerbeds near the back door and flowerpots here and there on some windowsills. All in all it was a lovely sight. Not as lovely as the wonderful sight of the handsome young man that had just exited the house through the back door but a lovely sight nonetheless.

* * *

Cedric Diggory was currently sitting on the bed in the guest room that faced his own room. He had been staring at the door for quite some time now unable to decide whether or not he should go see whether his guest was fitting in nicely or not. He knew he could have easily fixed the bed so that it would be comfortable for her but he did not think the guest room was suitable for her. As she was his guest he thought it was only logical that he play the perfect host by lending her his room. The guest room was so impersonal and as he wanted her to get to know him more thoroughly he might as well place her in his room. He had frantically cleaned his room so that she found it comfortable and at her convenience. He had put in order his bookshelf, in case she wanted something to read, vanished the Playwizard that Scott had left when he came in last year. He had practically not opened it. Promised! Sure he'd taken a peep once or twice but just out of curiosity. A teen boy can be curious about those things, right? He had looked everywhere, searched under his bed to see if there was no mess under there. He thought he was not a very messy kind of guy, lower than average he'd say but better safe than sorry. The horror if she found one old sock or one of his used boxers under it. What would she think of him?

To tell the truth, Cedric had been thinking of the Granger case almost every time the last week. Once home when he'd told his parents about what he had found on the young Gryffindor girl he realised by their looks that they already knew about that. He had been furious and angry. How could they have kept such a secret from him? Hadn't they realised that as the person who'd benefited the most from the girl's gift he had every right to know? Oh how the mighty have fallen! He had always idolized his parents and now they do something like this behind his back, how could they?

'Cedric!' His mother had shouted at him in order to get his attention as he had been ranting for at least fifteen minutes since he found out about his parents' treachery. 'I talked to Hermione only one time and it was only after I guessed she was the person behind your return. I haven't been able to talk to her since as Dumbledore interrupted our conversation but from what I gathered from the girl and you know how I've always been a good judge of character, I knew she would have told you sooner rather than later. I also believe it was only up to her to tell you but if she did not do it, you can believe I would have shared that information with you. If not me then your father would have easily let slip that little piece of information some time later, don't you think?' He burst out laughing then, all tension diffused while his father glared indignantly at his mother before joining in the general laughter. Yes nothing had changed in the Diggory household; his mother would always be the voice of reason while his father would always be himself.

Why had he invited her to stay for the holidays? He didn't really know actually. Might be because he saw her kissing Victor Krum on the lips before saying goodbye to the Bulgarian seeker? Hadn't she said that she would write him to tell him if her parents would be allowing her to visit him in Bulgaria during the summer holidays? Why did HE not want Hermione to go visit the international seeker? Cedric had admitted at least to himself that he found Granger attractive and intriguing. He definitely wanted to know her better and right then and there he decided that Hermione Granger would be coming to visit him in the summer holidays instead of going to Eastern Europe. He could not let her go that far away when he'd promised to himself to lookout for her. Eastern Europe was not the most welcome place for muggleborns and it was there that Grindelwald had gathered the most supporters. No Granger would be staying in England at all cost. He was therefore not surprisingly extremely pleased to note that she did not hesitate to accept his invitation.

He also wondered what had happened to him this afternoon. He had gone with his mother to fetch Granger at her house. He had written to her to make the necessary arrangements in order for their arrival to be as unremarkable as possible. One wizard and one witch apparating in a muggle neighbourhood could seriously put at risk the Statute of Secrecy and they did not want that. He also thought that it would be rude to apparate directly in Granger's house. He had only asked when they could come pick her up. Her answer was more detailed than he needed but he knew that Granger wanted everything to go as smoothly as possible. She had told them in the answer to apparate in a park that was situated at the end of the road on the southwest corner where there was thick clump of trees that would hide their arrival. They only had to walk to the third house on the right of the road after exiting the park. Number seven, Destiny's Way, Oxford. It was quite ironic to know that someone as Cartesian and pragmatic like Granger would live on a road named Destiny's Way.

His mother and him walked up to the front porch all the while noting that Granger lived in a very posh neighbourhood. And Granger's house was one of the most imposing in the neighbourhood. He knew that her parents were dentists who looked after dental problems. He reasoned that living in a posh neighbourhood and working there meant that her parents were always financially well off with such a clientele. Again something he did not know about her.

They were ushered in by a kind-hearted faced woman who was though was casual in her clothing; he knew that her clothes were expensive from the styling of her frocks. She had long brown hair with large curls at the end and beautiful blue eyes. Jean Granger introduced herself before leading them into the living room where a tall man with extremely messy salt and pepper hair was currently reading a newspaper sprawled on the coffee table. He looked up when they entered, folded the paper, and put it down before standing up and walking to them with a welcoming smile. Cedric noted that Mr Granger was slightly taller than him with broad shoulders and a slim figure and had the same shade of honey brown eyes as Hermione. Richard Granger was an imposing man nonetheless who could be very intimidating to every other boy who managed to hurt his precious girl. A force to be reckoned with just like Hermione. So she'd inherited the brown hair and kind-hearted shaped face from her mother and the unmanageable hair, brown eyes and general attitude from her father. And they'd passed to their girl the intelligence and smartness that shone in their eyes as in their daughter's. A beautiful combination of both.

They introduced themselves and talked a little though Cedric's attention was not really into the going-ons around him. He did not see Hermione. Where was she?

'If you're looking for Hermione she's in the backyard by the pool or I'm most certain, in the pool. She's certainly lost track of time. She loves swimming and she often forgets everything once she's in the water. It's one of her greatest passions in life. It disheartened her to know that there was no swimming team at Hogwarts. She'd never been a sporty girl but that was the only sport she was ever good at,' said Jean Granger as she turned to him. He smiled sheepishly at having been spotted. 'You should go get her. She'll be very happy to see you, been talking about you quite a lot actually. You're not going out with her?' Mr Granger had turned to him. He really was an intimidating man.

'No! We've just become good friends this year and I wanted to get to know her better as we're not in the same house and year.'

'Oh! Great then! As she'd never mentioned you before. She doesn't talk all that much about school friends and stuff. Only her studies. And we're really extremely proud of her academic records but we're afraid that she doesn't have that much friends. She was never a very sociable girl when she was young. Being an only child she often kept to herself even when we had family around and she would often stay in her room reading. You should go fetch her, she's already packed her things, but as I said she's surely lost track of time.'

'Okay thank you.' He did not need to be told twice, he was quickly outside. The yard was extremely well kept, the grass trimmed and the flowerbeds and bushes arranged in order from the tallest at the back and the smallest in the front. The swimming pool was large with a beautiful kiosk. With white lounge chairs scattered here and there, in the middle on the side nearest to the house. He did not see Hermione but there was a book lying on one of the twin small tables that had sneaked in between the lounge chairs with a large glass and a jug of what appeared to be orange juice nearby. The large ginger cushion that was laying on one of the white lounge chairs he recognised it easily as Hermione's cat. There was also a large white bathrobe draped on the back of the same lounge chairs. But still no trace of Hermione. As he walked nearer he thought he saw something moving in the water. Maybe a trick of the light but as he drew still nearer he recognised it for what it was. It was Hermione in the water.

She was gliding smoothly and silently in the water and when she reached the rim of the kiosk where there was a little sunken staircase she emerged from the water. What a sight! Hermione Granger was a Goddess with a big emphasis please on the G. It was like watching Venus being born from the sea though of course Cedric had never watched that scene but he'd seen a picture of the painting in the Playwizard that was currently hidden at the bottom of his school trunk. Honestly he'd only skimmed through it but he could only say that the sight before his eyes would have rivalled that master's painting any time. The water was slowly streaming down her body as she slowly moved up. Her hair, her unmanageable hair was clinging to her neck and shoulders.

She had on a very tiny yellow and black stripped swimsuit that was in two parts, one barely covered her beautiful breasts and the other also barely covered her most intimate parts. Didn't she realise that she was only two steps from being stark naked as the two tiny pieces of her swimsuit were held on by a very thin strip of cloth? Her skin was creamy white though she had managed to get a little tan in the sun and as he watched her, drops of water ran down her skin pouring from her hair.

The sight of such a beauty was doing wonderful things to a certain part of his anatomy. The sight of so much flesh made him want to just pounce on her and ravish her. He groaned then and she turned and saw him. The smile she gave him did not help any. His jeans were now extremely tight. Oh bother. He turned around quickly giving her time to put on something. And giving himself time to calm down. Was he blushing or was it just hot in here? It was the summer after all.

Really the sight of so much flesh... No it didn't help him when he thought the word flesh as the same part of his anatomy sprang back to life with a vengeance. The sight of so much skin... Yes that's exactly the word he needed! The sight of so much skin for a teenager boy... Well... Well the sight of so much skin for a teenager even like him who was already a young man did wonders to their libidos. It's not that he thought he was above the boys of his age but he thought that the fact that he had flirted with Death would have had him look at girls with more maturity than any of his co-legionnaires. But he could still be a randy teenager as proved by what had just happened with the sight of so much flesh, scratch that, skin.

'Oh Cedric it's so lovely to see you!' She had come to join him and had hugged him. She still had not put on the bathrobe hat he'd seen but had hugged while she was still in her tiny yellow and black stripped swimsuit. The hug was extremely awkward for him as he did not want her to feel anything that could make her think him a pervert. Though he did not want to but he still did it. He chanced a peek at her breasts. Really too tempting and they were actually pressed against his torso. Oh he'd never felt so hot. He urgently needed a cold shower; maybe he should just jump in the pool to cool himself. 'Oh no! You've been waiting for me. I did not realise it was so late. My mother always says that I lose track of time when I'm swimming in the pool.' She was rambling and all the while Cedric had a perfect view of female perfection. Hogwarts school robes and uniform did not really do justice for the stunning figure of one Hermione Granger. 'Did you come alone or has your father accompanied you?' He had luckily heard her question and luckily she had not seen where his eyes had been before she had turned to him again.

'No. I did not come alone. My mother actually came with me as Dad is working today.' It was a surprise that he managed a normal voice, he thought it would have come out as a squeak.

'Oh great. I'll just go say hi then,' she said with a dazzling smile before turning. The rear view was as amazing as the front, Cedric noted.

'Wait!' She turned to him again, 'you're going like this?' he asked. He could not let her parade around like this not when she was nearly naked. What would his mother think of her?

'Like what?' she looked at herself as though thinking there was something wrong with her outfit. There was nothing wrong really with her swimsuit at least not to him. And he was certain quite a number of his friends would agree with him on that matter, there was definitely nothing wrong with her swimsuit, he just did not want her to go around in the tiniest swimsuit in the universe. 'Oh right! I forgot that the wizarding world is still living in different century. Don't get me wrong. I love it but it's sometimes really disconcerting how our worlds are so different.' She went back to the lounge chair to pick her bathrobe. That was when Cedric realised that Hermione Granger; the Gryffindor princess looked extremely good in Hufflepuff colours.

All this thinking and he had still not moved from his place on the bed still fixing the door. He might as well go there and ask her if she was alright and if she wanted something to drink, a cup of milk maybe. He got up and walked to the door and wrenched it open. He did not have to knock on the opposite door as at the same moment it opened and Hermione jumped.

'I was just going to ask if you'd want a glass of milk or something.'

'And I was actually going down for a glass of water but I think I'll pass on that for the glass of milk is more interesting actually.' She really had a beautiful smile.

'Great then! Ladies first!' he bowed elegantly. In return he was rewarded with one of her melodious laughs. He really loved that sound...

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Strength, Courage and Wisdom by (Acoustic Soul).

The song reflect the particular mood I was in when I started writing the chapters or they simply reflect the general mood of the chapter.

I'm awfully sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. As I had teased (watinson) I wanted to make this chapter only about Cedric and Hermione but it was more difficult than I thought. It appears that the plot bunnies only hit me at the most impossible time like when I'm sleeping and of course in the morning I would have forgot almost all the wonderful ideas I had. Plus work has been a hell lately and I will be actually starting a new job tomorrow. I'm extremely furious with myself as I promised that I would have at least one chapter done per week but I couldn't not make time for this. Also what I had planned did not really work well. I had started this chapter completely differently but I was not satisfied with it. When I was in bed I got a completely different idea and I had to start again from scratch. I'm awfully sorry for the delay one again and I thank all of you for your patience.

I hoped you liked the chapter and I'll really do everything possible to get the next chapter up next week. Thanks again!

* * *

**Review appreciation time.**

**EmilyWoods**: I really wanted to give some information concerning some key characters.

**Scattered Visions Scattered Dreams**: Yeah, Mione is in very deep doo doo. But hopefully she'll stay out of trouble's way.

**Kaylamarie2012**: That's only how I portrayed her but I never liked her anyway, so there's that.

**York**: Thanks. I really wanted to give some pointers concerning some key characters in the story and if I managed that then I'm awfully pleased.

**Readerforlife**: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter.

**Stefanie**: I never really liked Cho so it's just my way to get rid of her. And please don't stop with the little remarks it really put me in a good mood. I actually did get some work done.

**RoxyRBD2290**: I'm again sorry for this late update. Hope you liked this chapter.

**Watinson**: I'm really sorry for the late update. I know there is not that much Cedmione moments here but I'll know exactly where to start the next chapter. A little one on one discussion over a glass of milk and other awkward moments. And hopefully the slightly longer chapter would make it up.

**Mishelle20**: Thank you. I hope you liked this one also.

**Mistra Rose**: Thank you. I know I've said before but I never liked Cho's character anyway. And Dumbledore's always manipulative at heart so no change there. I really wanted to give everyone an insight on some major characters intentions.

**This-love-is-Sirius**: Thank you. I know I've left some mistakes in the chapters before and when I finish this story, I'll go back and correct these. Thank you for the suggestion of a beta, I've already thought about it but I don't want one. This story is my baby and the only first readers that I need are you. I understand your suggestion but I'll just proof read everything from now on. Though still some mistakes might escape the microscope.

**Sharonle2467rocks**: Thank you. I know I've left some mistakes behind but when I finish a chapter I'm so happy that I just need to update. I'll try to change the chapters later or after finishing the story and for now it's only proof reading that will work.

**CGI**: Thank you. Hopefully you will have liked this chapter also.

Thank you again to all reviewers and to all those that have stopped by and read the story, that have liked, that have made one of their favourites it or put a story alert for it. **Love you all!**

Ludo13


	6. You Found Me

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**You Found Me**

Cedric had slept well that night. Well, to tell the truth actually Cedric hadn't slept as well since that fateful night in late June. He could not immediately point out the reason why, maybe he was just too tired from yesterday's events and his body needed the much-needed rest. Today was Hermione's last day of her week's stay at the Diggory's and though the visit was short, it had been quite an eventful week. Nevertheless, right now, Cedric did not want to dwell on that, he preferred drowning in the blissful state that he was right now.

He had repeatedly been having nightmares that dragged him back to that strange desperate place where he was sent after being murdered and each time he was filled with the same anguish he felt there when he woke up. However, today surprisingly it was not the case? It could not be attributed to the perfect weather that shown outside through the open window. It was not due to the fact that he was actually back in his room sleeping on his bed. The bed was still as comfortable and the sheets were as perfect as ever. He did not really know why he was in such a state but he did not really care right now with Hermione currently comfortably snuggled in his arms, he reasoned they could today have part two of their flying lesson and they could...

_HOLD IT!_ What, when, how and most importantly why was he sleeping with Hermione Granger in his arms?

Hermione was once again sitting on the bed propped against the pillows. She knew she had to sleep but she could not right now. She had too much on her mind right now and she knew that if she just succumbed to sleep's embrace she would have one long restless night due to her overly filled mind.

She had not meant to share all that information with him but she knew that she could trust him with her life. Why that? Because he owed her his life just as he had told her in the corridor before going into the guest room.

"I realise that I would not be having this conversation with you today in my own house if it wasn't for you, Hermione! That I wouldn't have come back to my own house at all for the summer because if it weren't for you, I would be six feet under and that would have been the end of everything for my parents. Knowing that I would not come back... I owe you Hermione Granger and for this, I swear to you that I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that we make it safely out of that freaking big nasty storm that's coming our way."

His voice cracked after this and all Hermione could do was squeeze his hand to convey that she understood him. She did not trust her voice right now, she knew she was only one-step from breaking down and she did not want to do that right now in front of him. It would have only made things too awkward for the both of them.

She thought of their conversation in the kitchen, she had not meant to share all that information, even Harry and Ron did not know half of what she told Cedric Diggory in the space of four hours. She could not believe they had been talking for that long. It was one long glass of milk that was for sure. She also knew it was Cedric's spell work that had her ending with a self-replenishing glass of milk. She could not truly blame him, he wanted to talk and he used the only way he could find to keep her there as long as she humoured him. They had talked about a lot of things but it was mostly about her. It was positively amazing how many rumours circulated at school about her and outright alarming how many were actually true.

They had walked down the staircase and navigated around the ground floor to the kitchen. It was a bright room with large bay windows that had an amazing view of the grounds outside. The kitchen was painted with a nice shade of beige and the furniture was essentially dark wood, some tropical hardwood essence. All in all, it held a relaxing atmosphere especially at night and that sunny disposition during the day.

Cedric poured themselves two large glasses of milk accompanied with chocolate-chipped cookies and both of them sat in silence for ten minutes enjoying the beauty of the night that filtered through the large bay windows. Hermione knew that Cedric had questions and that he was eager to have answers from her but did not know where to start. She did not really know either how to breach the subject so she only blurted the first thing that came to her mouth.

"I know," were the only two words that managed to get out before she could censure herself.

Cedric turned slowly to look at her frowning obviously asking himself what she declared to know.

"I know that you have questions about everything that's happened since the twenty-fourth of June, we might as well start from the beginning shouldn't we?" She asked looking at him over the rim of her glass of milk.

"Straight to business?" He asked her grinning.

"Well... I've always found there was no use beating around the bush when you can go straight to the point," she replied smiling.

The young man before did not say anything for the next five minutes, smiled brightly at her before looking out the window toward the grounds that were bathed in moonlight. It was not yet full moon but with the cloudless sky outside you could only agree that it was a beautiful night.

"Did you know that there are quite a few rumours about you circulating at school?" he asked when he turned to look at her again.

The question took her by surprise. There were rumours about her? About her, Hermione Granger? True she knew of the nasty rumours that had sprung around school and the whole of the British Isles for that matter. That nasty foul ugly little beetle! Now everyone thought she was dating both Harry and Victor. They all thought her a scarlet woman and she could not bare imagine what they would think if they knew she was spending the night in the bed of the third male Triwizard champion. She groaned and huffed loudly.

"I was not referring to those rumours," he replied quickly having apparently realised what she might have thought.

Oh! Therefore, there were other rumours circulating about her at school. "What rumours then?"

"I heard about a rumour that Professor Dumbledore offered to have you progress to fifth year in your third year. That would have meant that you would have been in my year." He offered as information.

"Ah! I never thought of that proposition like this, I only concentrated on the big negative point which was being in the same year as the Weasley twins," she replied casually.

"So it's true then?" He asked eagerly awaiting a confirmation from her. She only nodded in response. "But why did you not take the offer. I don't personally believe that your decision was only due to the Weasley duo in the year you would have ended in. After all the material would have been extremely more challenging for a brilliant mind like yours."

She had the grace to blush at his praise. "No, even though Gred and Forge (Cedric laughed at that) were one big item on my mental pros and cons list. Had I been given this opportunity in my first year I would have eagerly accepted but I really could not in my third year. That would have meant leaving Harry and Ron behind and my friendship to these two has more value to me that any tempting academic achievement. Progressing to fifth year would have meant that I would have to make new friends and I'm not a very sociable girl. Being a bookworm and a know-it-all at school, be it muggle or wizarding is a big deterrent to your contemporaries. It wasn't until Halloween that Harry and Ron became friends with me while they only had to sit in the same compartment on the Hogwarts Express to become the best buddies ever. I always think that they don't need me but last year showed me how much I was mistaken. Had I took Dumbledore's offer I would have felt absolutely miserable for Harry. Moreover, Ron did not help alleviate the situation any. I now realise that I don't regret my decision."

"But you did regret it at one point in time, didn't you?" he pinpointed.

"Yes I did. That was some time after the 'Catastrophe'. The Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor Quidditch match," she supplied when she saw the confusion on Cedric's face at what she had said. "Anyway that's how they Gryffindor rabid Quidditch fans refer to the match. But never mind that now, we're getting off the point. Sometime after that match, Harry received a Firebolt broom as gift, an anonymous gift at that. His Nimbus Two Thousand having been squashed to smithereens by the Whomping willow, he was really ecstatic to receive such a fine broom as gift that he did not realise how much damage this could do. All evidence that year was that Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban to kill Harry and I believed that the broom might have been jinxed and sent by Black to do his bidding. Therefore, I called in McGonagall who confiscated the broom and sent it for examination and Harry and Ron did not speak to me because of that. It was really the most horrible period for me at school and add in all the extra work that I had, I really was starting to believe that I had made a very bad decision in declining Dumbledore's offer."

"Well I think that you had the most insight there and that they should have felt incredibly ashamed of their behaviour. You were only looking out for Harry's safety, didn't they realise it?"

"Oh they did realise that what I had claimed was true as we heard it from the sender himself later that year!"

"Do you mean... Are you saying that you've talked to Sirius Black? The man's dangerous Hermione, he's sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban and you're saying that you talked to him last year and did not report it to the authorities?" He appeared to be genuinely scared for her safety.

"Cedric," she sighed, "Sirius Black is not the criminal everyone thinks he is! Do you know who was the Death Eater that sent the Killing curse towards you in the graveyard? It was the same wizard Sirius was accused of killing along with all those muggles, Peter Pettigrew. He was wrongly accused and never got a proper trial for what he was accused of. Sure, all evidence available pointed out that he was the one behind all of those tragic events but he never got a trial and was sent straight to Azkaban. It's so unfair that he had to spend so many years in that horrible place while he was innocent. That's not justice, and that never should be called justice." She was furious now and incensed on behalf of Sirius. "Anyway, you've seen the man yourself that night in the Hospital wing. Did he appear to you to be a mad man set on a killing spree?" He had forgotten about that, of course he had more pressing matters that night so he might as well be excused for the short-term memory loss.

"But how did you find out that he was innocent anyway?" he asked her whilst looking at her tilting his head slightly to the right.

"That is not my story to tell," she could not spill the beans on this, it was as much Sirius, Harry and Ron's story and she could not share the history behind this without delving into all the side details. She somehow knew that at one time or another she'd have to let out some other little secrets. "But what is important here Cedric, is that I trust Sirius Black. Harry trusts him and cares for him and I know for a fact that Sirius would do anything to make sure Harry stays on the safe side of life and that he would give his life without question to save Harry. That's why I trust Sirius."

He seemed to ponder her response before nodding slowly as if accepting her answer for the time being though he still frowned with uncertainty.

"All right, I understand and respect this. So did you know that the Ravenclaws had petitioned to have you resorted in their house in your third year?" He grinned at her whilst grabbing another cookie.

"Yeah I know about that, in fact it was Dumbledore and McGonagall that informed me of this at the end of second year actually. Apparently, they had petitioned to have me in their house in third year. Professor Dumbledore told them, the Ravenclaws of course, that he would think about it and told me that he was okay with it but that in the end it was only up to me to decide if I wanted to be resorted. I declined for the same reasons that I did not want to move up two years in Hogwarts."

"But Ravenclaw would have been a great house for you?"

"I know but the Sorting Hat did not think so actually." At his puzzled look, she elaborated, "Well at the sorting ceremony in my first year, the Sorting Hat could not decide which house would fit me best. It was of the opinion that I could fit pretty well in any house, even and essentially, in Slytherin."

She added when she saw that Cedric was going to ask a question. "It told me that it knew that I wanted to prove myself, that I had ambition and thought that the house of the snakes would have helped me on the way to greatness as it said. However, it eventually decided with great regret that my heritage would hinder whatever progress I could have eventually acquired if I was sent to Slytherin. Of course due to the ever-present bigotry displayed by the members of the house supported and encouraged by their parents and their founder."

"So you say that you could have ended in each one of the four houses at the sorting ceremony, even mine?" Cedric asked her with a frown. He was more than certain that Hermione Granger would have made one very fine Hufflepuff had she been sorted into his house.

"Oh yes. The sorting hat as I said told me I had qualities that each founder of the school considered quite commendable. It found that I highly valued fair play, honesty, loyalty and hard work and like for Ravenclaw, the hat believed that these houses would have welcomed me with open arms." That was undeniably true. "But ultimately it decided that Gryffindor would be the best choice. Don't ask why it thought so because at first, I really did not know myself. But now I know I could not fit in another house as well as I fit in Gryffindor."

Cedric could not believe it. Who could have thought that this young witch in front of him could have ended in Slytherin, a Muggleborn one at that? Hermione Granger turned out to be more of a contradiction with every answer she gave him than the enigma he had believed her to be. He had so many questions for her but each time she answered a new question he found that it only fuelled new ones in his mind.

There was one crazy rumour that he wanted to her to confirm or deny, this was most certainly the craziest of all. However, as he was going to ask her about the time-turner one, she asked him a question of her own.

"Can I ask you a question," Hermione asked looking at him.

"Well if you must, but I actually believed that it was just Cedric Diggory's Question time and Hermione Granger's Answer time again?" He replied with a teasing grin. The look he received in return indicated that it was a very serious question that she wanted to ask and he gave her an encouraging look. She looked like she was hesitating, as if she did not want to know and cast an inquiring look around the kitchen as if she wanted to see if there was something that should not have been there.

"Do you have a house elf, Cedric?" She finally asked after her full scan of the kitchen.

Cedric knew that Hermione Granger was a passionate advocate for the rights of the house elves. He had heard from the fourth years that she had founded a society to promote better conditions for the magical beings. If he wasn't careful enough with his answer, he would certainly become the new recruit to her lost crusade.

"No we don't have a house elf and before you ask, I decline any invitation you have for me to join the society you've founded, the Elf Liberation Front or something like that?"

"The name's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare though I wish I'd thought of that acronym before, E.L.F. At least then, Ronald would have stop irritating me by calling it incessantly spew instead of S.P.E.W. I was not thinking about that but anyway any new recruit is welcomed, we need all support."

She was unstoppable when she was on the elf front. "Actually I asked if you had a house elf because I wanted to know if your family would employ a house elf."

He could not have heard her correctly, right? Hermione Granger wanted his family to employ a house elf; this was utterly surreal!

"So let me get this straight. You, Hermione Granger, the Simon Bolivar of the house elves want my family to employ one?" Cedric couldn't help but be intrigued by her question. "I guess you already know which house elf you want to employ?"

"Hmm, well" she trailed. Her nervous tone indicated that this might be something that he would not like in the end anyway. "Yes, actually I wanted your family to employ Winky, the Crouch's ex house elf!"

This was absolutely abnormal! Could his family employ the house elf of someone who had been plotting all year a plan to get Voldemort back and who did not hesitate to use whatever means necessary, eventually killing his own father and sending two teenagers to a possible fatal encounter? Impossible, his father would not ever want to hear about this! There was no point in even asking as his father would flatly refuse and he would leave no room for arguing.

"I know that after everything that happened, after all that Barty Crouch Jr. did, how he sent you to your death, your parents would not even consider it." Well there was that also. "But Cedric, Winky is just a house elf who was asked to follow orders. Barty Crouch Senior told her to look after his Death eater son after he pulled him out of Azkaban and she was threatened with clothes if she ever was to disobey. I know it is much to ask from your family but I wanted to know if you could provide her with a real family. She doesn't fit in Hogwarts as she feels she's still the Crouch's elf and I just thought your father could understand that as he works in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think he owes her at least that after the way she treated her at the Quidditch World Cup last summer."

"Alright, I'll talk to him about it," he sighed in defeat. He acknowledged that she had good points too. "But I don't understand Granger, why you of all people, would want us to employ a house elf? Are you not the grand preacher for the whole freedom for all the house elves thing?"

"Actually people haven't really understood my message. What I want is not freedom for all the house elves. I want them to have better working conditions, salaries, holidays and all that. I wish to abolish that too old tradition of enslavement for their kind as no one has dared speak for them before. I'm not naïve, I know the house elves don't want freedom and that's just because they haven't known anything other than that. All I wish is that someone just gets something done to get things moving in the best direction. House elves would require simple little pushes such as a little day off or a salary and slowly I believe that the idea might sink in. And I am really outraged to think that nobody has brought up that subject for centuries now." Cedric could tell she was incensed by all this.

This was one of the most interesting conversations he ever had in his whole life though it made only the second on the list. The number one would always be the day Hermione told him what she had done for him. He had been asking himself many times since then why she had felt so much distress to do that for him when she did not even know him. Could he really ask her that?

He had no time to internally debate with himself if he could or could not ask her why as she asked him a new question. One he didn't want to think about. She had again turned to look at him as though also having an internal debate on whether or not she could. She however mustered the courage as only a Gryffindor could and she fully turned to him.

"I have another question? One that you might not want to answer and I'll understand if you do not want to answer it." She did not leave him time to question her but soldiered on. "What's it like there, you know when you died? What does it feel like there?"

He really did not want to think about that place again. He visited it enough almost every night to not have to mentally conjure the ghastly environment to give Hermione a rendition of how it is or what it feels like to be there. Nevertheless, he reasoned that if there ever was someone with whom to share that experience, it was certainly the young witch that pulled him from out of there. Moreover, he might even get her to tell him why she did that for him.

"It's the kind of place that one can only qualify as ethereal. It's a kind of place that's neither here nor there, there's the feeling that you are standing on solid ground but you do not really feel it at all at the same time. It really was a confusing place, you feel that you're grounded to a place but at the same time, you also feel detached from it. As though there was nothing there to hold you to earth but you still did not wholly belong in the realm of the spirit world. As though this was not enough, there are the voices. A countless number of voices that carried the same lament all around the place. Sadness, grief, and loss. All in all, you are only overcome by the same feeling once you're there. And it more than depresses you to feel that." He really did not want to think about that place again but every single night, he was sent back there to that desolate place. As if a subconscious part of him still had difficulty to adapt to the living world even though he'd been dead for a few hours only and that it was that subconscious part of him that dragged him each night again to that place.

Cedric's eyes fell on Hermione's hands that had been wrapped around her glass of milk. He felt a sudden urge to reach out and hold her hands. He'd heard that people had some odd fetishes and he reasoned that right now, he had a fetish for Hermione Granger's hands. He wanted to feel her hands in his, have her squeeze his like that fateful night where she had been his anchor to the world of the living. But yet again before he could act on that urge,

Hermione had actually granted him his wish by grabbing his hands and squeezing them conveying by that simple act how much she felt for him. It felt wonderful to have her hand in his, the way she squeezed it, showed to Cedric just how much she cared about him. Cedric hadn't realised how much every part of him craved the feel of Hermione's hands, yes he definitely now had a fetish for Hermione Granger's hands. When she moved her hands he just squeezed it back, he wanted to relish the feel of her hands some more. She looked at him inquiringly but just obliged.

"You don't understand how important you feel to me, Hermione. When I was there, I knew everything was finished. I had no hope, nothing to turn to. When my spirit was summoned due to the Priori Incantatem spell in the graveyard, I still felt as if I was still in there even though I could move around in the graveyard and I choose to follow Harry back to school to see my parents one last time before going on. To what, I really have no idea but I would move on. I did not want to stay here as a ghost to witness the cruel grief that my loss would have caused to my parents, friends, parents and even to those with whom I only exchanged a few words like _you_ but who still cried for me." He had not intended to tell her all of this, after all, she had only wanted to know how it was there and he hadn't yet shared _this_ with his parents.

"I'm not a brave and courageous person like you and I've realised that only the past year I have made the bravest decisions in my life. Entering in the Triwizard tournament, facing all the dangers and tasks that it enclosed. I willingly chose to stay in the graveyard when Harry had urged and screamed at me to flee and face whatever was coming my way. My last brave decision was to move on, I could never have the heart to stay as a ghost and watch all those I love and who love me suffer through this. My presence would only further their hurt. I could not do this to them and go around telling that it was okay. Because it wasn't okay, it never could be okay. I would move on. That's when I felt it, it was like a hot breeze that blew around me and it carried a whisper. Your voice, it told me not to go, that I could come back... That there was still a chance for me to live. I wanted to yell at you that I did not want to go but I had no choice. But your voice held that hopeful promise, that I still a chance. You found me, Hermione... You gave me hope and it's as if your hand had reached out and grabbed me while I was pushed by a powerful wind back. You found me, Hermione and you brought me back!"

Now he knew why he had such an obsession for her touch. It had a soothing effect on him; her touch calmed him and still carried that aura of hope with her. It held the premise of beautiful days or nights to come, of a radiant future for him. Like her voice when he was lost, it brought that formidable feeling of hope, like promising him that everything would be alright in the end. This was also why he had invited her for the week to visit him. A part of him craved her touch, most probably that subconscious part that still had trouble to understand that he was very much alive. Cedric needed a few minutes of silence after this and Hermione happily accorded him that as she took a sip from her glass of milk while gazing out into the night. The crazy rumour again came to his mind and he decided that he should just ask her.

"Oh, did you know that there's this crazy rumour that you were given a time-turner last year in order to attend all your classes? I overheard Ernie McMillan asking Justin Finch-Fetchley if you were attending classes that were scheduled at the same time and the answer was that you never missed a class. "It was sincerely the craziest rumour that circulated at Hogwarts about her and Cedric could not help but be flummoxed once he recognised the incredulous shock of being caught on Hermione Granger's face. "That one is also true then?"

"Yes. Actually, I've realised it's most probably my more than extensive use of the time-turner in third year that made me reach magical majority at least sixteen months before I actually turn seventeen." As she looked at him with his raised eyebrow, she elaborated. "Well as you overheard last year I attended all my classes, I actually skipped two classes due to exhaustion but that's beside the point. The fact is that I was still too eager of a learner in my second year and I made the mistake of signing in for every classes that were available in third year." Cedric knew that it cost her very much to admit it but recognised that the fact that she at least acknowledged it was a good thing.

"That meant that I had signed in for all twelve subjects and of course my timetable was difficult if not impossible to arrange accordingly and I ended sometimes having three classes at the same time. As I can't split myself in two or three Hermione, Professor McGonagall applied to the Department of Mysteries and the Ministry for a time-turner and she discussed it with me before the start of that year's feast telling me how important it was that I only use it for attending my classes. Of course as you know now, I for the first time disobeyed a teacher's order and I'd be forever thankful to you if you did not share that information to Harry or Ron." Of course, he would never tell them, she could share her secrets with him and he would never ever peep a word to a living soul. "I used the time-turner to attend to all my classes, used it to complete all my assignments, to do extra work or projects, catching up on lost sleep also. I also used it to put up a defence for Buckbeak the hippogriff for Hagrid's sake. Great good it did then!" She snorted. Well, it was a good effort anyway but there was not much she could have done against Lucius Malfoy's influence over Hogwart's board of governors. To think that he had been given the boot the previous year from the same board. Money really could buy almost anything for that albino bastard.

"I also used it to save the same hippogriff's neck the same day I walloped Malfoy a good one for being the git that he is. I really should do this on a regular basis, it won't do him any good but that would do me so much good anyway." He would have roared with laughter if he hadn't caught on the first part of her speech.

"So it was you who saved the hippogriff from the scheduled execution? How?" Cedric noted that she realised then what she had let slip but when looked at him and scrutinised him, she seemed to decide that he could be trusted. It was then that Hermione confided to him the story of how she saved Buckbeak the hippogriff's neck and Sirius Black's soul by extension that fateful night. How she along with Potter and Weasley had discovered Peter Pettigrew's treachery, the truth on Sirius Black and Remus Lupin's condition, though that last one she had known long before and kept a secret.

Cedric Diggory realised that night that Hermione Granger's life was full of surprises and he concluded that he very much liked that. There was actually another person that shared that same conclusion. It was Claire Diggory who had heard all the conversation when she had gone down to check on the wards of the house before turning in.

Both mother and son could only say that their guest was a bucketful of surprises and both shared the opinion that it was just the tip of the iceberg that they had discovered.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song You Found Me by The Fray (The Fray).

The song reflect the particular mood I was in when I started writing the chapters or they simply reflect the general mood of the chapter.**  
**

Finally finished the chapter and about time too. I realised that before I finished this chapter that I should also correct the preceding ones. Too many mistakes were left and something needed to be done. Anyway, this chapter gives some useful insight on what Cedric feels for Hermione but not all for now. Of course. Next chapter will recount the rest of Hermione's stay at the Diggory's and you'll know how and why Cedric ended up sleeping with Hermione in his arms. Claire will have a more important part in next chapter with a vengeance, a more significant appearance that the cameo I accorded her in this one. Cho Chang will also be in but I won't divulge her part right now. There's a surprise for you all.

Before leaving, I still have this little project and I wanted to have your ideas and feedback on it. So the question is: If Cedric ever (?) got Hermione to accept the idea of the large family, his little personal Quidditch team (seven children!), WHAT could be their names? I do have some ideas and have short-listed some names but your ideas could be interesting.

* * *

**Review appreciation time.**

**Readerforlife: **Thank you. I hope that you'll have liked this one also.

**Loserbelle:** Thank you. She has it coming, don't you worry. She won't know what hit her.

**Squibghost:** Thank you. As I replied before in a review, I know I've left some mistakes in the chapters before and I've corrected as much as I could before continuing with the story. Thank you for the suggestion of a beta, I've already thought about it but I don't want one. This story is my baby and the only first readers that I need are you. I understand your suggestion but I'll just proof read everything before posting. Though still some mistakes might escape the microscope. Actually being a Mauritian, I am bilingual (French and English) but I work, write and talk all day in French. Suggestion noted for the names.

**Tsukiyo Tenshi:** I am really happy that you liked it. Sorry again for the late updates but I really can't do anything about it now. He will meet Padfoot I'd say sooner rather than later.

**York:** I really like reading your reviews. You dissect the chapters and point out all the information that I wanted to emphasize. Thank you.

**Stefanie:** Each time I read your reviews, I get a laughing fit. One of "best ones." That's an absolutely wonderful compliment. No one is perfect even though we'd like to depict him or her as such in the fanfiction. But it won't do justice to the characters at least in my opinion. Of course, you'd like waking up in your own Ced's arms.

**Squibghost:** Thank you for actually stopping to leave a review. It's always nice to have your opinion and know how well (or not) received a chapter is.

**Bookworm1993:** Thank you for the reviews. I'm very happy that you like the story.

**Rizzy:** Thank you for your review. I recently edited the previous chapters though still some mistakes might escape the microscope. I'll be more careful before posting.

**A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA Fairy:** Thank you. I'm really happy that you like the story and I hope you liked this chapter as well.

**Reader:** I hope you like this chapter as much as the previous one and thank you.

**Allora123:** I'm working on next chapter right now but I hope you will this one in the meantime.

**Tigger93:** I like the name Aurora.

**Cuacuaro:** Thank you for your reply, I've looked into it and I've short-listed some of your suggestions.

**Darkness-Lightness: **Yes, I'm back and I'll be updating as quickly as I can.

**Waterflower20:** Thank you. Yeah, I needed to create someone that would likely seem to inspire Cedric and Claire is really quite Hermione in a certain way.

**Wolfwifey0611:** Hope you like the full chapter then.

**CheshireCat23**: I had a fun time imagining the variants. Claire fully knows Cho's name but she doesn't really care. So...

**B Oots**: Sorry, you'll have to wait for next chapter then. But you'll understand how it happened.

Thank you again to all reviewers and to all those that have stopped by and read the story, that have liked, that have made one of their favourites it or put a story alert for it. **Love you all!**

Ludo13


	7. He Can Only Hold Her

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**He Can Only Hold Her**

Cedric woke up earlier than he had expected to the following day. He was actually surprised that he managed to wake up at eight in the morning after all that had happened. He had after all gone to bed at three in the morning only to find that the big fat orange cushion that was laid in the middle of his bed was actually Hermione's cat. In addition, the damn creature was as stubborn as its mistress was too, it just would not budge. He had tried to lift it and make it move and the hellish creature still did not go. It would have even deeply clawed his hand if he had not good reflexes honed from his long hours of quidditch training. He had quickly come to the conclusion that the orange nightmare would not let itself be easily convinced by his calls of "Hey kitty, kitty go catch the mousy. Go, shoo. Go catch the big fat mouse there in the corridor!" Yep, he had tried that also but evidently without any measure of success. 'That is unquestionably pathetic, Cedric!' he told himself.

He had not realised that his bed was already occupied when he'd entered the guest room. He had other things on his mind and the big bad mangy orange beast did not make it in his mental shortlist. He realised that like the two preceding conversations he'd had with Hermione Granger, even though he had answers to questions that he'd been asking himself about her, his mind was not entirely satisfied and formulated new questions for which he almost instantly decided the answers were of vital importance. They had talked for quite a long time and he knew that Hermione knew exactly what kind of game he was playing with the glass of milk and the fact that she just went along with it, made him realise that she was willing to answer his questions.

"I know that you might be asking yourself why I did what I did for you. Why I felt so compelled by your death that I should try to do all I could to bring you back from where you were, be it in limbo or the heavens or whatever place it is wizards and witches are sent to after death?" She had been gazing at their yard through the kitchen window bathed by the light of the half-moon and the stars but had slowly turned to him during her question. He had of course been asking himself the same questions but had until she brought forward the subject, restrained from doing so. Who was he anyway to demand to know why she did what she did when the end result was that he was alive again? He was not ungrateful, in fact he was most definitely appreciative that Hermione Granger had that fateful day believed that he was worthy of a second chance that the Fates would accept her plea in his favour.

"I realised when I saw you lying there on the field Cedric, how much a felony it was that your life was cut so short. Cedric, I've witnessed this past year how much you've already become a wizard of extraordinary talent. Your mastery and control of your magic was impressive during the tournament and was awe-inspiring. You are what one can only call a wizard of your own accord. You've showed so much ability in that damn tournament and it was a shame that you would not be able to put into practice all you've shown us into adult life. I don't know what you want to do once you graduate but I for one, do not doubt that you'll most absolutely excel in it."

He was more than pleased by her praise. After all, it was one thing to be told that you are a formidable wizard but another when the same praise was issued by someone who was already a phenomenally powerful, outstandingly brilliant, and extraordinarily gifted witch herself.

"There's just so much you would not have been able to do because of the lunatic madman plaguing our world," she continued. "And that's why I cried, why I felt the cruel loss that your murder was as strongly as I experienced it. I really had no idea that I had this power but when I sensed my magic building inside and outside of me, I only focused on it willing it to do the impossible by bringing you back. And here you are …"

No words could describe exactly how much Claire Diggory was thankful that Hermione had felt this way for her son, other than gratitude. Honest and most sincere Gratitude from Amos and her. She had single-handedly brought back her son from that horrendous place. Cedric had not yet shared to them how it felt there, how he felt there and it pained her greatly that her son had not talked to them about how he felt. She'll have to get him to talk to them, it simply would not do if he kept all this to himself for too long, but she reasoned that the fact that he was sharing his experience with Hermione was positively doing him some good. She was certain that this talk with the Gryffindor witch was relieving him of the great weight he must be feeling. Had they ever spoken to each other before? To the best of her knowledge, Hermione and Cedric had never ever spoken to each other before but she might just be mistaken. Cedric had never written home about a Gryffindor witch with whom he could easily share his secrets. Other than that Ravenclaw bitch correction witch, Cedric had not written about any other girl he might have interest in. Pity that he had not talked to the witch before, maybe he would have seen the jewel that had been right before his eyes before a certain Bulgarian international seeker did. The following information however disabused her of that notion.

"So why did you say that you would not have entered the tournament had you had the chance? You know in the tent after the first task?" He reminded her when she turned a bland look at him.

"Oh, that! I had almost forgotten that with all that has happened since then." She smiled at him. He hadn't forgotten that and he wanted to know why she would not have entered. "As I said then, contrary to what I've shared with you tonight, I do not willingly put myself in harms' way when I can avoid it. I do have self-preservation instincts, you know, even for a Gryffindor? And I believed the tournament though it's goal being extremely good and all, was extremely dangerous, as you've experienced first-hand. I would not have entered the tournament, had I had the opportunity, as I think it would have been a waste of time and energy for something as trivial as Eternal Glory. I mean no offence, Cedric." She added when she looked horrified at him.

"None taken," he said chuckling.

"But I'd really prefer to be remembered by my counterparts for something more inspiring. It's not that you would not have inspired wizards or witches for generations to come but I believe that it's not the purpose of a school. It would have been more fitting for sports team to compete against each other. Like wizarding Olympic Games. Though when you think about it, some of the Olympic competitors are still old to be in high school." It was apparent to him, that she was going on a tangent and he had no idea what she was talking about. "Like the Quidditch World Cup for the wizards, muggles have international competitions for all their sports. If I remember correctly," Cedric somehow knew she remembered correctly, "in the last summer Olympic Games there were competitors for twenty-eight different sports. We also have Olympic Games for only winter sports. I'd once contemplated representing the country in swimming for the games that will be held next year in Atlanta. It's just a pity that wizards only focus on some sports and tend to ignore all others." At this she pointedly looked at him and he had the grace to bow his head. It was true indeed that the Wizarding world only had eyes for Quidditch and he could not help but be flummoxed by the fact that muggles could have such a multitude of sports. They were geniuses when he thought about it to group all-important sports and let all nations compete. It was utterly brilliant.

"So, if I wanted to have Eternal Glory I would have preferred that it be a really international competition between students of age from all around the world. Then if I were to be a Champion then it would not only have inspired my counterparts but I would have been able to make friends with other wizards and witches. Our example would not only be limited to our schools but to many nations as a whole. We should never let ourselves think that only Europe matters, it just some stupid old Pureblood thinking. Again I mean no offence. There are many other countries out there and so many ways that different cultures view, use and approach their magic and it would have really been better to be able to approach, share and learn from them. I believe that such an international competition would have made a much greater impact that the Triwizard competition. I'm not saying that to diminish your merit or anything but the Ministry could have better looked at it. But as you know, the ministry is currently run by a bunch of good-for-nothing bureaucrats who would not be able to distinguish their wands end and their handle if it wasn't made obvious by the wand-makers."

Both mother and son could not help but agree to the wise insight of one Hermione Granger. It was apparent to both of them that the muggle world held more recipes for a better wizarding world than anybody thought.

Cedric had thought that entering the Triwizard tournament would have brought him fame and recognition among his peers but now, when he thought about it after Hermione's insight, it appeared to him that he had been only a pawn in some petty ministry game. Although he had won the tournament, it was apparent that it had only been a Pyrrhic victory, one that came with a terrible cost to him. He promised himself then that he would never ever be made a pawn for whatever greater picture someone might have. His mind then formulated a question that he had not thought of before and before he could censure himself he found himself asking her.

"Have you ever regretted your decision of coming in the wizarding world to be a witch?"

"I might have regretted my decision at one point or another during the last few years but I know I don't regret it now. I can't regret this decision as I've made myself extraordinary friends and made new ones this year. I know that if I were to return to the muggle world now, I would sincerely regret it. I could never leave the wizarding world now knowing what deep shit I'll be leaving it in. I can't leave Harry now more than ever, he needs all the support he can get."

'That is very good to know,' Claire told herself.

"However, I believe that if the looming war should degenerate exponentially, I might have to extract myself from the wizarding world and again live as a muggle. I might even have to move to a foreign country, as I'll surely be a primary target for the mad lunatics. During last week, I've devised a contingency plan should things really get out of control too quickly. I've thought of sending my parents away, I might even have to erase their memory should it be absolutely necessary. I'll need to make sure they'll be out of harms' way before I involve myself directly with the war. I'll do whatever needs to be done to get out alive of this and should I fail, I know that my parents will still be alright although they might never remember... my existence." She choked on her last words and it was Cedric's turn to grab her hand to remind her that he'd always be there for her.

Claire was shocked to hear that she had already looked so far into the future and had the foresight to make emergency plans. Such a sweet girl as Hermione Granger should never have to think of erasing her parents' memories to ensure their safety. So she told herself that if there was any plan B that was made available at the time she'd waste no time to share it with her.

* * *

So when Cedric had entered the guest room to get some rest he did not notice the big fat orange pincushion laying in the middle of the bed. He already took out his shirt and jeans and pulled on only his pyjama pants when he finally noticed the orange nightmare. He had been debating whether he should call her mistress to take away that monster or sending it away by magic when someone knocked at the door. He had only turned his head in direction of the door when it was opened and Hermione stepped in.

She was wearing a very beautiful nightdress. It was made of a black silky material that hugged her breasts up and flowed downwards to above knee-level. Her hair was flowing along her shoulders enticingly and when she tilted her head, Cedric felt an urge to nuzzle his head at her neck, to breathe in the scent of her hair and taste her pearly smooth skin. It happened again! Like when he'd gone fetch to Hermione by the poolside that after-noon, Cedric had another massive reminder of just how randy and horny male teenagers could be, they were just always ready. It simply would not do if every opportunity he got to see Hermione in any sexy attire, his only desire would be to pounce on her just like right now. Did muggles really wear that kind of clothes for sleeping?

"Oh Cedric, I'm awfully sorry to bother you but I was looking for my cat. And I can see that his royal madness has been giving you a rough time!" It was definitely not the cat that was giving him a rough time right now, only the mistress. "So, Crookshanks get your fat arse out of this bed right now!" She ordered pointing the cat the door. The cat even had the nerve to take it's time by stretching itself before bouncing off the bed, rub itself multiple times on her mistress' legs before exiting the room. "I'm awfully sorry but my cat's got a mind of it's own sometimes. Good night Cedric." She beckoned him with one of her trademark smiles before stepping out and closing the door. Cedric had not uttered a word since she'd entered in fear of losing his dignity. Once her cat had exited the room, he'd contemplated having his wicked way with her just right there as there were no more witness to his insanity. Against the door. He gave himself a few slaps to snap himself out of his trance-like state before locating his shirt and finally climbing into bed.

Cedric had exited the bathroom having finished his nightly routine and was merrily making his way to the bed when the door of room squeaked open. He had not properly closed it and Hermione's cat had again slipped in. It was apparent in Cedric's opinion that the cat and himself had a very serious and litigious territorial dispute, the territory in dispute being Hermione. The cat just eyed him for a few seconds as though searching through his soul for any ill intentions on his part. Sure he'd contemplated having the cat placed in various very gruesome situations in which it would have surely been scared to death but he wasn't going to act on any of these, only for Hermione's sake. At least not yet anyway. The cat only meowed at him, looked pointedly at him before quickly exiting the room.

'Perfect, just perfect. Now the damn cat has gone mental!' Cedric sighed before following it out but still keeping out of claws' way. The cat had waited in the corridor for him and when it saw him coming it darted inside his bedroom. 'What is this now? What the hell is it playing at? Cat and mice? And your just his big fat mouse Cedric!' A snide voice commented somewhere in his mind.

He nonetheless followed it inside his bedroom and found the reason of the cat's strange behaviour quickly. Hermione was trashing around on the bed in absolute distress. It was apparent that whatever dream she was having was not at all to her taste. She was most certainly having a horrible nightmare and she was murmuring some words while trashing around in one of her beautiful nightdress. That night it was a Hufflepuff yellow nightdress. The way she was trashing around in her flimsy nightdress, the material had inched upwards and was revealing to his eyes, her black panties. Before IT happened again, Cedric snapped himself out of his trance-like state and rushed to Hermione's side. He tried to grab her but her frantic moving in the med made it nearly impossible to pin her down.

He resorted to drastic measures and snaked his arm around her naked smooth belly as she'd nearly slid out of her nightdress and instantly pulled her to him. She renewed her frantic trashing and now that she was in his arm, he was able to hear what she was murmuring.

"I need to find him. I need to get to him. Please give me back... You can't take him away from me. From us. Please I need him. We need him. We love him. Please..." Her tone was one of urgent desperation. It was apparent that whatever nightmare she was having right now, was also causing her an incredible amount of distress. He did not want to know what kind of nightmare she was having, all he needed right now was to make sure that she was alright.

So gently but surely like his mother had done when he was a small boy, he gently rocked her and whispered in her ear some kind words of comfort. He slowly hummed an old lullaby that he remembered his mother singing to him when he had nightmares or had trouble sleeping. And just like that, Hermione stopped trashing around but only held him firmly to her as if this time, he was her lifeline. She sniffed and groaned before he could hear a slow rhythmic breathing that meant that she was finally peacefully asleep.

Claire had gone to see if her son was already in bed but seeing only the orange cat of Hermione laying on the bed and no trace of Cedric, she peered in Hermione's room as the door had been left ajar. She was downright giddy by the sight that met her eyes as she watched her son tenderly holding Hermione and watching her peaceful sleep. She carefully closed the door on the lovely scene she'd just witnessed and almost skipped to her bedroom.

Cedric had slept well that night. Well, to tell the truth actually Cedric hadn't slept as well since that fateful night in late June. He could not immediately point out the reason why, maybe he was just too tired from yesterday's events and his body needed the much-needed rest. Today was Hermione's last day of her week's stay at the Diggory's and though the visit was short, it had been quite an eventful week. Nevertheless, right now, Cedric did not want to dwell on that, he preferred drowning in the blissful state that he was right now.

He had repeatedly been having nightmares that dragged him back to that strange desperate place where he was sent after being murdered and each time he was filled with the same anguish he felt there when he woke up. However, today surprisingly it was not the case? It could not be attributed to the perfect weather that shown outside through the open window. It was not due to the fact that he was actually back in his room sleeping on his bed. The bed was still as comfortable and the sheets were as perfect as ever. He did not really know why he was in such a state but he did not really care right now with Hermione currently comfortably snuggled in his arms, he reasoned they could today have part two of their flying lesson and they could...

_HOLD IT!_ What, when, how and most importantly why was he sleeping with Hermione Granger in his arms?

He tried conjuring the reasons behind the situation in which he now was. When he remembered Hermione had been having a horrible nightmare and trashing around he calmed himself down.

He then lowered his eyes to the witch who was tightly wrapped in his arms and breathed in the smell of her luscious curls. The wonderful intoxicating fragrance reminded him of their flying lesson that they'd had on her second day at his home. She'd told him while she had been extremely busy writing a very long letter that she did not care to go flying as she had acrophobia. He'd never heard of that word and he did not really care to know what that barbaric term meant. So he pestered her until exasperated she informed that the Great and Mighty Hermione Granger had an irrational fear of heights and preferred to stay grounded. It was an irrational fear to him as he could not conjure one better feeling than the freedom being in the air did him. So his snigger grew into a chuckle, which then morphed into a full-blown hysterical guffaw. He could not believe that she would fear flying and it was not until Hermione informed him that she needed to finish her letter to Victor Krum that he sobered up completely.

When she'd finished, he grabbed her hands and pulled her to his quidditch field. When he had his broom in hands she began to panic and yelled at him to release her. Of course, he would have none of that as he was on a mission right now. He would make Hermione Granger know and feel what it really felt like being in the air. He pulled her to him and took hold of his broom. The manic grip she had on his arms were numbing them but he assured her he would not fly high. In fact he hovered with Hermione seated in front of him only one or two feet above the ground to get her used to not being grounded before step by step climbing higher. Each time he flew higher, Hermione placed a death grip on his arms before slowly loosening it. When they'd finally flown above the willow trees canopy that formed his childhood playground, she gasped. It had been a beautiful day and they were able to have a very clear view of Ottery St Catchpole. He'd purposely flown them in the direction of the Burrow so that it was the first thing she saw once they had emerged above the canopy. Sure the Weasley house was a strange sight but it was a familiar sight to her that managed to calm her down. She'd then slowly looked around and Cedric knew that she was then enough in confidence that he could fly higher and so he slowly pulled his broom up. They'd turn around on the broom to look at the county scenery.

They were met by a very unfamiliar sight, well to Hermione it was an unfamiliar sight. A most strange-looking house rose vertically against the sky, a great black cylinder planted on a small hill like someone had dropped it from the sky. Hermione had turned to him with a raised eyebrow and he informed her that it was the Lovegoods' house. He heard her mutter "I really should have known." The Fawcetts' house was by popular vote the less weird of the three wizarding homes in the vicinity. It was a simple one storeyed cottage laid on the hillside, though it looked as if it had been carved out of the hill's side rather than built on it. This was where he had grown and where he wanted to have his children growing up. It was a simple life, he had plenty of space on the grounds of the Willow Grove for either building a small house for his family or anything like that. He did not know why but it was important to him to share this with Hermione as he told her up there in the air of his plans for the future.

"Let me guess! You wish to have at least four children but if you're lucky enough you'll have seven. Is that right?" She asked him while she continued looking around.

"How did you know that?" He could not help but ask himself if the witch in his arms knew everything about anything.

"Your mother told me actually," she informed him smugly before laughing.

He should have known that his mother would spill one of his secrets to her.

"I actually agree."

She agreed? To what, did she agree actually?

"Having grown as a unique child, I also want to have a large family. Actually, though you must never tell a soul this, I am quite jealous of Ronald's family. Although he himself would deny it, he loves every one of them even, his pompous Highness Percy. Ron's words, not mine! I don't think I could handle seven children though. Nappies, sibling banter and seven adolescent crises to boot. That's one big deterrent for any girl, Cedric. Maybe you should aim lower?" She said.

"Why would I aim lower when you already know my secret. Maybe I should ask you to be my wife? Just think about it, we could have that magical number of children together, seven. And I'd know that whatever teen crisis, the kids would be too scared of their mother to voice their angst!" He teased.

"Are you saying that I would make a horrible mother, Cedric? I'll have you know that I intend to be an excellent and perfect mother, neither too strict or too lax!" She informed her in a dignified tone before laughing. He somehow could not help but agree that she'd a wonderful mother. She had not even denied that she could maybe one day be his wife.

"So does that mean you're going to marry me and have seven kids with me?" He pressed on, he needed to know the answer to that.

"Sure, Cedric. You'll have to work on the proposal first though because I'm never going to say yes to someone who asks me first thing to marry him and have seven kids from the beginning!" She added in a playful tone.

"Why not? It's always good to know a bloke's true intentions from the start, isn't it?" He rather enjoyed the direction where this conversation was going for no apparent reason.

"Sure, but as I said it's not always good to lay down all your cards for the other party to see right from the start." She reminded him.

They flew around for one more hour before landing smoothly on the quidditch ground. Cedric was very pleased with himself as he'd managed to make Hermione forget her fear of heights.

When they'd walked in, his mother had asked them how the flight went.

"Actually it was wonderful. I really enjoyed it Cedric, thank you. But I'll get you back for that." The radiant smile that Hermione sent his way pleased him enormously.

"And Mum, I'll have you know that I asked Hermione to marry me and help me build my personal quidditch team. Guess what Ma, she said yes!" He had said this in a very serious tone, a wide grin however plastered to his face. A beautiful burst of laughter was heard from the top of the stairs where Hermione was and Cedric cherished it. He really loved to hear her laugh.

Cedric smiled in remembrance at that particular memory. He had grown to care more than deeply for the witch he held in his arms. He had admitted to himself that he was physically attracted to her. Her touch was intoxicating to his body. He knew he had a fetish for her hands but if appeared to him that his body also craved her touch. What had happened earlier today under the willow tree was proof enough of that.

The week had passed rather quickly. Hermione had teased him the night before at dinner about a certain discovery when she had been looking around for his schoolbooks.

"So Cedric," he turned to look at her and panicked at her mischievous smile, "I found your magazine very interesting!" She informed with a playful smirk.

What magazine was she talking about? Damn, she'd rummaged through his trunk. That would teach him to never underestimate a bookworm on her quest to knowledge. She'd certainly browsed through it to see if there were no other books in there.

"What magazine are you talking about." He was not going down without putting up a fight.

"A very playful magazine actually!" Yep, the girl was one big ball of surprise.

"Ah! That one's Scott's. Thanks for finding it. I forgot to return it to him during the year and it stayed in my trunk. I'll send it by owl to him, tomorrow morning. Thanks for reminding me." Now if he could only get his hands on that before his mother, he'd be safe for the rest of the holidays. "Did you enjoy reading it, by the way?"

"Not very much. It really holds some out-dated views on some gender issues but it makes an interesting read anyway!" She chuckled when his mother inquired about what magazine they were talking about. "Just an old magazine on muggle issues," she answered her while looking at him with playful smirk plastered on her face.

"Witch!" he whispered. No wonder the Sorting Hat wanted to send her to Slytherin. She could get an innocent soul to Hell just by opening her mouth.

Unluckily for him and unsurprisingly his mother had got her hands on the magazine before him. She did not say outright that she'd found it but she'd dropped some not so subtle hints that Cedric found himself grudgingly de-gnoming the garden the next day. It was a very hot day and Cedric had pulled off his shirt to be more confortable. He had been working swiftly through the garden and had been looking under one of the oldest willow trees for any gnome holes when a feather touch on his back alerted him to the presence of the witch responsible for his situation.

She had brought him one large jug of cold juice with some sandwiches on a tray that she'd laid on the bench that had been placed under the willow tree's branches. It was his family's favourite tree, it was most probably the oldest tree on the grounds but it also had the most abundant foliage of all.

"You're not mad at me?" She asked him with an anxious expression.

"I could never be mad at you but I have to admit that you play dirty." He informed her while he finally noticed that she was standing very close to him and had been gazing at his torso glistening with sweat. Her left hand slowly reached his body before planting itself firmly across his chest. It slowly glided across his chest to his shoulder before her right hand reached for his neck and Hermione pulled him towards her. She stood on her tiptoes to meet his lips while locking her caramel coloured eyes firmly with his stormy grey eyes.

The feeling of her lips on his ignited a raging fire inside his body. He'd never felt something like that. No other girl could compare to that. He'd had girls come to him at random for some stupid dares and whatnot and none had elicited such a reaction to his system. Not even his girlfriend, what was her name again? Oh never-mind that now, Hermione Granger was THE girl! Before he knew it, he was returning her kiss with equal passion. It seemed to him that it was a battle of wills to who could convey the greatest passion in the kiss and neither wished to lose. They returned each other's kiss with renewed passion and hunger. It seemed to Cedric that he could not get enough of her and when she broke the kiss to breathe, he buried his head in her neck to plant kiss after kiss from her neck to her bare shoulder before he decided that her mouth was what he needed most right now.

Meanwhile Hermione's hands were igniting a a raging fever on his body as they glided along his back. Her hands then moved upwards to lock themselves in his hair and caressed his hair and massaged his scalp. Like the rest of his body, he felt the temperature rise in his head but he did not care. This type of fever was definitely welcome. Her hands to his dismay left his hair but to his pleasure moved their attention back to his back. Her hands like before slowly glided along his sweaty back before stopping at his waistband. He did not have time to be disappointed at this, as slowly her hands slid further down ignoring his low hanging jeans. The feeling of her hands cupping his butt cheeks elicited one pleasured moan after the other. His hands had somehow slid under her tank top and were cupping her breasts through her bra. When he decided that was not enough, he slid his hands under the hindering material to cup her perfect breasts. They fitted perfectly in his hands. Hermione' hand cupping his ass and himself cupping her breast had somehow sent him in frenzy. Something he'd never felt before but would without a second thought dive right into. He rubbed his rock-hard erection between her legs. She had on a pair of blue jeans that he'd decided he absolutely hated because of the obstacle they represented right now.

He had her pressed against the old willow tree and he had at some point in time lifted her up. Cedric did not care really to know when that happened only that for the first time in his life, he wanted sex. He just needed to get the both of them out of their jeans so that he could bury himself inside of her. He had never felt such sexual urgency but right now, all he knew was that it was of utmost importance to him to make Hermione Granger his. There was nothing more to add to this. He again grinded his erection to her core. He urgently had to get the both of them out of their jeans.

He was in such a frantic state that he did not even notice that Hermione had stop caressing him or had stopped responding to his passionate kisses. When he finally opened his eyes he was looking directly in Hermione's horrified gaze, his hands stilled on her breasts and slowly withdrew them from under her bra and then on her top. He slowly lowered her until her legs touched the ground again. He lowered his eyes to look at her and when she raised hers, she opened her mouth to tell him something but no sound came out.

Hermione again lowered her eyes and he also looked down to see that she was not looking at the huge bulge that was struggling against the restrains of the cloth but at his open fly. She'd somehow managed without his knowledge to unfasten his fly before him. She again lifted her head to look into his eyes and only whispered, "I'm sorry!" before swiftly moving away from him.

Cedric watched her move away from him and enter the house. He then leaned his head against the old willow tree trunk. He could still smell her unmistakable perfume mixed the tree's smell. What the hell had he done then?

She'd explained to him later that evening after dinner the reason why they should not have done this.

They did not talk that much during dinner and it was apparent to Cedric that his mother had guessed there was something not right. He'd decided to go outside before turning in and as always he found himself on his quidditch pitch. He just lay down on the grass and stared at the night sky and the stars. She had followed him out and although he did not mind her being there, she asked if he wouldn't to which he only nodded. He only stared at the stars and they both stayed silent for a while contending themselves of the peaceful atmosphere.

"I've always loved star-gazing. When I was a small boy my father would take me to the quidditch pitch and share some Astronomy tips with me. Now that I've grown up, I like coming here after a long day to clear my mind…" He had slowly turned to look at her before turning around again.

"Cedric," she began shakily, "what happened today under that willow tree should never have happened. Cedric what we have felt for each other today, is only some Fates' induced attraction. I've been too weak and I've felt my resolve weaken too much today. I've been feeling these intense bouts of physical attraction for some time now but until today I've managed to resist these. This should never have happened between us. I think it will be for the best that we keep some distance between us at school." She informed him before sitting up.

Why was it so wrong to be attracted to him?

"Why it so wrong to be attracted to me when I feel the same thing for you?" He asked her slightly indignantly having himself sat up.

"Because that's just it?" What was it? "The attraction we feel for each other is wrong because it's not a natural one but only magically influenced. You already have a girlfriend Cedric. A gorgeous one at that. I could never be a Cho Chang!" He did not want her to be like Cho. "If we start something together right now, I would never pardon myself because I would get in the way of someone else. And I refuse to be known as the Other woman, Cedric. This past year had been a most horrible one for me and I don't need a repeat of that for my OWL year. I don't think I could deal with another year of insults, slurs, name-callings or slights like I've had this year. You are a wonderful young man and I believe that you just have to follow your heart and you'll see that it's never been me that you desire but Cho! I hope we can at least stay good friends however?" The last sentence was said with a slightly anxious tone as though she was afraid that he'd deny her his friendship. He never could deny and never would deny her something.

Cedric had been silently contemplating his thoughts while he held the witch in his arms. Did his heart really desire Cho or Hermione? Well if it did he only had to say that his heart had very bad taste as deep in his mind, he knew that his brain had already made the best choice.

The witch in his arms.

Having had this epiphany he knew what he had to do. He had to get rid of the other girl as Hermione could never ever be known as the other woman. She could, shold and would be the only one. He had to leave Hermione sleep soundly for her last night on his bed. He peered other the side to look at the clock that showed that it was already five and a half and his parents would be getting up very soon. He slowly slid his arms out from under Hermione and carefully wrapped her back in his blanket. It was her last night at his home for now!

He slowly exited the bedroom and closed the door and opened the opposite door.

"Not you again!" He cried when he saw that Hermione's cat had again made itself comfortable on the bed. The said cat however surprised him by getting up, stretching itself before bounding down and rubbed itself against his legs and wrapped its tail also. Before exiting the room and coming to sit in front of the now closed door of his room. He gingerly opened the door again to let the cat in before closing it silently.

When he'd finally closed the guest bedroom's door and laid down in bed thinking, he realised that he had most probably just now made himself one very precious ally.

* * *

"You like him Hermione!" It was more a statement than a question, Hermione noted, but she could not help but agree with Claire Diggory's statement.

Today was her last day with the Diggorys and Claire Diggory had decided that they could spend their last day in the heart of wizarding London for the occasion. So there she was at the terrace of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour enjoying one delicious sundae while the Diggorys waited for Cedric. He had wandered off to look at any new items on sale at Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"What's there not to like in Cedric?" she murmured to herself but Claire who had been listening intently heard her anyways and was very pleased by the answer and equally very frustrated. She never was a very patient person and the fact that the two of them were still resisting the attraction that they felt towards each other aided by the magical bond they shared between themselves, was annoying her. It was apparent to her that something huge happened the day before between Cedric and Hermione, the slightly tense atmosphere at dinner hinted at that. However, neither the Gryffindor nor her son wished to enlighten Amos and her on what happened, they had all evening subtly changed the subject. She'd find the underlying cause of that in due time anyway.

"It really does not matter if I like him or not," Claire absolutely disagreed with her there, it mattered greatly to her, "as he's not mine but hers' anyway!" Hermione said looking pointedly in one direction .

Claire froze and turned slowly along with Amos to look in the same direction Hermione was looking to and wished she had not actually. Cho 'freaky bitchy' Chang was there talking animatedly to Cedric and making flirtatious advances to her son. She could tell exactly what the harlot was trying to do from where she was; she was working her way back in her son's good graces and it looked like Cedric was having difficulty in resisting her charms. It was grand time for Claire Diggory to put an end to this charade and quickly come up with a timely intervention. Or else...

"What in Merlin's name is he doing? Doesn't he know that we are getting late and that we must get back to your parents this afternoon? I'll go tell him and we'll leave in few minutes okay?" She heard her husband whisper in her ear "Don't be too hard on her, she might be a good girl for all we know!" She was already moving away from the table and did not wait for Hermione's answer and would have loudly snorted if she had not her urgent intervention in mind. She, nevertheless, cast a silencing charm on the table behind her. Just in case...

As she briskly walked to her destination, she quickly ran through a number of scenarios in which Cho Chang would show to Cedric her true colours.

She had to look for the weak link that would be a sore spot for the gorgeous Ravenclaw. Yes, she grudgingly had to admit that, Cho Chang was a gorgeous girl and was so different from Hermione. Moreover, a beautiful girl like that might have lesser insecurities than any normal girl. But she knew there was one thing that would always bring the worst out of any girl, may her be a beauty queen or not. _Another girl_. Moreover, she already had the girl in hand and on the plus side, she was also residing in her home for the time being. That would most absolutely do the trick. _Perfect_.

"Cedric dear, there you are!" The latter turned to her sharply eyeing her with a raised eyebrow as if knowing she had not come only to fetch him but also because she had another hidden goal. Damn, she had to play it more subtly. She purposely ignored the witch standing only a few meters beside her son. "We're getting late and your guest will need to get home shortly!" The Ravenclaw looked like she thought she was talking about her. Well, she was more than happy to be the one to put an end to her delusions. The time was right for the fatal strike.

"You know that Hermione has already finished packing, her being in your room and all." She inwardly cheered at the horrified strangle gasp emitted by the witch. "Her parents would be surely anxious if she is late. It sure has been one very quick week, don't you think? I can easily say it true when they say 'Time flies when you're having fun'. Anyway we really must get going and..." She trailed off having already made her point. Bull's eye! Now she only had to wait for the explosion that was bound to happen so she only plastered one sweet smile at her son who was still looking at her with his raised eyebrow. To top it all, Cedric was ignoring the girl. That simply would not do! She surreptitiously cast a notice-me-not charm around the three of them so as to avoid the scene that was surely going to erupt.

"What the hell is going on here? What's that squat little gargoyle doing at your house, CEDRIC?" It was Claire's time to raise an eyebrow. Was this girl for real? Wasn't she a Ravenclaw for Merlin's sake where only the intelligent held court? It might be the case but when she thought that Hermione Granger was sent to the Lions lair instead of the Eagles nest, she could not help but doubt the historic and academic record. Anyway, the way Cedric had slowly turned to her wearing an expression that Claire recognised easily. Cedric had never been prone to have random angry outbursts, he would always try to find a compromise or diffuse a difficult situation. But, that was not the case right now. It looked like Cedric was going to make an exception for Cho. Cho had brought this upon herself and Claire was not even sorry for the witch. If only she had some snacks, she could just sit down and admire her handiwork.

Cedric was positively livid. How dare she talk of his Hermione like this? Who the hell did she think she was to talk of his Hermione like that? It didn't even register on his radar that Cho Chang was his current girlfriend. Was this really the girl with whom he'd been going out? Had he really been that blind? Well, Cedric knew there was only one solution right now. End it all.

"I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND CEDRIC AND YOU ARE INVITING THAT UGLY BUCK-TOOTHED MUGGLE-BORN TRASH IN YOUR HOUSE! FOR A WEEK! WHILE I'VE BEEN WAITING SINCE THE END OF THE SCHOOL FOR JUST ONE FUCKING LETTER!" Cho raged and glared at Cedric who still stayed deadly calm while Claire saw that he had been clenching and unclenching his hands all the time. 'Isn't she just a sweet lovely girl?' she told herself while still smiling sweetly at her son when the latter glanced her way. "AND WILL YOU PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT YOUR BLOODY MOTHER? AS IF SHE WOULD BE ABLE TO GET YOU OUT OF THIS, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR MUMMY'S BACK NOW, ARE YOU?" Cho was taunting and unknown to her, she was teetering on the edge of a bottomless abyss in which Claire would, with absolute and tremendous pleasure, push her.

'I must not hit her, curse her or jinx her. I must not hit her, curse her or jinx her. I must not hit her, curse her or jinx her.' Cedric was slowly telling himself mentally repeating this chant as a last resort before he resorted to some form of violence towards his more than ever, ex-girlfriend. He was a gentleman and he would never resort to violence against a girl even though some part of him egged to slap the bitch that dared to insult the witch that saved his life and the one that born him.

"Cho," he was surprised that his voice came out at such a deadly calm tone but he had no time to dwell on that, "I invited Hermione to visit my house because I wanted to. I don't need to give you one fucking damn reason for as of today Cho, we're through. Don't even try to worm your way back because that won't work. I should already have put an end to this farce long ago anyway. I have nothing else to say to you and that's FINAL!" He added the last part loudly when he saw her trying to argue and change his mind like when he had caught her red-handed with Roger Davies. There was nothing more to add and he did not want to waste any more time in the presence of this witch correction bitch. He stuck his hands in his pockets and stalked off to the Ice Cream Parlour leaving Cho fuming in rage.

Claire was however, somewhat disappointed by Cedric's handling of the matter. He had after all, the right to hex the crap for insulting Hermione but she reasoned that Cedric had more self-control than she thought. Anyway, it didn't matter as she was feeling extremely giddy right now. She actually could picture herself kneeling in the middle of Diagon Alley, hands raised high above her head in a V posture yelling 'VICTORY IS MINE' with a maniacal laugh to boot. But she somehow managed to restrain herself, with extreme difficulty. She just contended with another sickly sweet smile sent in direction of the Ravenclaw.

"It was absolutely and positively delightful to see again, Chi!" she added before turning away from the bitch. No correction now.

This was PERFECT.

Cedric felt oddly relieved to be rid of this burden. He could now openly pursue his new objective. The said objective was apparently having a passionate debate with his father.

"So what is the new passionate pet peeve of Miss Hermione Granger?" He asked his father playfully sitting next to the said witch.

"Centaurs!" his father informed him with an exasperated but amused smile. His father had warmed to the girl and had often shared with her some inside information from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures during the last week. His father liked to hear her ideas and said that he'd tried to implement them if possible.

"You're not going to ask us to adopt a centaur now, are you?" He teased her. She'd probably never seen one, let alone talked to one.

"Very funny, Cedric. When I hear there's an abandoned one, I'll be sure to owl you first. Really proud beings they are, the centaurs. I actually met a horde of them in the Forbidden Forrest in first year for my first and hopefully last detention. Harry even rode on one, you know." Cedric was again reminded how much his life was an endless surprise with her in it and somehow, he really did not mind at all being surprised.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song He Can Only Hold Her by Amy Winehouse (Back to Black).

The song reflect the particular mood I was in when I started writing the chapters or they simply reflect the general mood of the chapter.

And that's a wrap people. I am as always not satisfied with this chapter and with the time it took my sorry ass to get it done. I know some of the information is so irrelevant here but I won't delete it as somehow this information will be important in time. I know I made Cedric sound like an utter pervert but please don't hate me as it is part of the Fates' induced attraction between Hermione and him. I really had to get rid of Cho as I wanted to stick as much to JK's storyline as possible although it is already an AU with Cedric being alive.

I've been thinking almost endlessly of writing an alternate story to A Second Chance where Hermione manages to keep her gift a secret from all. It had apparated fully formed in my dreams the other night, smut scenes included. What I would not give to have a dream recorder to tape all of it. Since then, I've been unable to write this chapter although I've already started it and planned it carefully. So I decided to write it so as to be able to concentrate on this story. I might be posting this story on Christmas Day if you're all good enough. I really think it was important for me to get it written so I'll know how much I can write smut scenes and when I'll post it, you'll all be able to tell me if I pulled it off successfully. So stay tuned and I'll post for you all.

* * *

**Review Appreciation Time**

**Elwynn No Hime**: Thank you. Hope you'll like the new chapter then?

**Readerforlife**: I am absolutely happy to hear that you loved the chapter!

**Oceanluvr**: You're too sweet. One review per chapter.

**Waterflower20**: Well, Cho sure freaked out when she found out but that's only in part due to Claire's doing.

**Harmonious**: The connection to Helga Hufflepuff will also be important in the future and the story I've written for her drops some hints as to what might happen in the future.

Thank you again to all reviewers and to all those that have stopped by and read the story, that have liked, that have made one of their favourites it or put a story alert for it. **Love you all!**

Ludo


	8. Contagious

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Contagious**

"Honestly!" he sighed. After all this time the girl still managed to frustrate him immensely. "Please don't give me that bull about fate and bonding. Hermione, I care deeply for you. Heck do you really believe that I would have done all of this just to get into your bloody knickers. You're supposed to be the brightest witch of your age and you can't even understand this."

He knew knew it was a low blow to her ego to question her intelligence but he had no other immediate alternative. He had to make her see how much she was wrong right now. Even though she was now glaring at him.

"Hermione, this is only about us, about what we feel for each other. This is not about a life debt. This not about physical attraction, be it magically influenced or not. _This is just about us!_" he nearly yelled at her. He had launched himself into a new tirade before she began to verbally assault him.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger, I really do love you and I know that deep down in my heart that you feel the same thing for me. The only problem here is that you're still living in denial about your feelings towards me and blaming Fate, Destiny or all god-forsaken magical deity for manipulating these feelings. Just give yourself a chance Hermione, I can make you happy and I'll do everything to make you happy. I swear to you today like I did that first night of your stay at my house that I'll do all I can to make you happy Hermione. Just give us a chance. I'm not Ron Weasley, god-dammit!"

He nearly whispered to her as she stared at him with those big doe eyes of hers. He took her small hands into his large ones and kissed them. His little fetish for her hands had not faded with time and he was very much content with only holding them.

"Hermi..." he started to say only to be stopped by Hermione's lips on his.

It was nothing the passionate kiss like the one that they had once shared under an old willow tree or when they stood before the Shrieking Shack on Valentine's day. No one fought for dominance or power or tried to convey their frustrations with this kiss. No, it was just a simple kiss. The kind of kiss that held the promise of better days, that smiled of sunny days and cosy nights. The kind of kiss that told a bloke if a girl was saying yes to a four letter question when they weren't able to speak. By this simple kiss, Hermione Granger managed not only to make him shut up but also told him that she loved him and that she was his.

They broke off the kiss at the same time and she rested her head on his shoulder while he buried his head into her luscious honey brown curls. He did not feel that familiar pull that he always felt when he was near her. Maybe it was due to the fact that they both knew where they stood now and they were secure in their feelings towards each other. He would no longer feel that fiery snake called jealousy when any other guy would trespass into her personal space. That had happened more than once that year. He had sometimes contemplated the option of coming back the next year to do an apprenticeship to become a Charms or Transfiguration Master just to keep an eye on her. Although he fully trusted her judgement and instinct he did not particularly value his male counterparts as highly.

And most importantly he did not trust the fact that Adrian Pucey, the future Head Boy wound not pursue his efforts in wooing his Hermione away from him. It was an unknown privilege in Hogwarts that the Head students got their say in choosing their successors together with the Headmaster and Heads of houses. And even if he had hated himself to have to admit it, he begrudgingly backed Pucey candidacy for the post. Even though the latter was a Slytherin he did his job perfectly well unlike his other counterparts, for example Malfoy and his cronies. The Slytherin's interest in Hermione was however genuine unlike so many others that just wanted to get into her knickers like that arrogant ass, McLaggen.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked him her head still nestled on his shoulder.

He lifted her head towards him with his hands and lay a gentle kiss on her forehead. He could spew out the cheesiest line he could think of but it would not change the fact that he had strictly no idea on how to go about with their relationship. It was not everyday a bloke could say that he was magically bonded to the girl he loved because she saved his life and that he owes her a life debt. Could they start dating like any normal couple their age anyway? He really had no answer, no proper answer to her question and thus stayed silent.

Hermione sighed as if she had reached the same conclusion as him and turned to look at the sunset colours reflecting on the Black Lake. For the time being, they were content staying like this. They'd deal with every other thing in time.

* * *

The school year had started with the bomb that was having Dolores Jane Umbridge teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at their venerable institute of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had discussed it with his parents beforehand on what they should expect from the Minister's actions against Dumbledore and Harry Potter. But forcing that toad upon then was a very low blow. Cedric Diggory had realised that day that even though when you're expecting someone to play dirty, you'll always be surprised by how much you'd underestimated their capacity to sink lower than your lowest expectations.

He had been properly displeased by the fact that the toad was only planning on teaching them the theory and that the only time they would perform their spells would be at the end of the year exams. And he had to pass his N.E.W.T.s this year if he was to pursue a career as an Auror. He'd recently decided that since the circumstances had drastically changed with Snake-head's return, he should consider every opportunity given to be properly trained in combat and the Aurors were the best at their jobs when they did not abide to Fudge's crappy words or orders. After all the exams were not named Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing. Though he knew that the thorough knowledge of the subject matter was important he acknowledged that a minimum amount of practice was always necessary to perform his spells at the exams and that did not take into account the shear amount of stress that these exams brought to students. He'd already been stressed beyond belief for O.W.L.s and if he wasn't going to get any practice before his exams he believed it would have been better to cancel the practical part for him due to his abysmal performance and for overall security purposes. He had been dramatising at the time but he'd been listening to Scott Summers, his best friend's ramblings and it was quite contagious at the time. But even his displeasure had quickly morphed into amusement once he heard Hermione Granger's outrage when he heard her discussing DADA in the corridors to her two best friends.

He'd known that Umbridge was a foul woman if the way she had acted in the hearing conducted by his aunt, Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The hearing had been held on the second of August that year and his mother had properly demolished every argument Fudge had thrown her way to defend the purpose of the Triwizard tournament. He'd been oddly surprised to note that his mother had used some of the arguments that Hermione had used when they'd discussed the reason of why she would not have entered the tournament had she been given the opportunity. When he'd discussed it with his mother, she told him that Hermione and her had talked of the hearing and the Gryffindor had gladly supplied his mother with some arguments though he had his doubts.

He somehow knew that his mother had eavesdropped on his conversation that night with Hermione, otherwise how could he have convinced his father so easily of employing Winky, the house-elf. He realised that having his mother eavesdropping on his conversation had been otherwise very helpful but he'd also noticed that she was always very eager to get Hermione and himself together or as she would say, 'I don't need you hounding me Cedric as you did when you were small. And anyway, you've got a guest to entertain! So just go and keep Hermione company.' His mother was sometimes too shrewd to have been placed in Slytherin, but he reasoned that from her sorting to her graduation his mother's inner character had matured and changed.

Anyway that foul toad had really pissed him off that day with inopportune interruptions with her fake signature cough, 'hem-hem'. He also knew that his mother was just hitching to whip out her wand and permanently turn her into that ugly toad that she already resembled. He'd seen her clenching her wand hand behind her back while she presented her soundly argued points before the Wizengamot and the 'hem-hem' were really getting on her nerve. The hearing was quite the sensation in the Wizarding world for many wanted to have a look at the 'Formerly Dead Boy' as he'd been named in the press. And most of all, they all wanted to know how it was possible that he had survived the Killing Curse when only Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived but his mother and apparently Dumbledore had worked around that. The reason that had been given was that the caster of the curse, Peter Pettigrew, was such an inept wizard that fortunately the curse lacked the potency to actually kill him but only caused a temporary shut-down of his vital functions.

In essence, for the general public's knowledge, he was not killed but his body had been put in a stasis state. Thus when Harry had portkeyed his body back, the younger Triwizard champion did not know that he was not dead but only unconscious. Anyhow that was the explanation supplied by Madam Pomfrey whom had also been enrolled for a somewhat medical explanation.

"For lack of a better word at this moment, his organs had to 'restart' after such a long space of time and that of course occasioned all his screaming and the pain This is not something that is often documented but it's happened before for cases of persons that suffered a near-death experience. The near-death experience has been thoroughly documented by the Muggle healers." At that point, Toad-face had seen fit to interrupt with her signature 'hem-hem' and said in that sickly fake voice of hers that Muggle medicine could for certain not properly document something as complex or lethal as the Killing Curse. And therefore this point should not be considered by the Wizengamot

"Even if Muggles do not encounter something as 'complex and lethal as the Killing Curse' like the Senior Undersecretary, Madam Umbridge says here," replied the Hogwarts Matron in her usual snappish manner while giving Umbridge one of her patented glares, "it doesn't mean that the Muggle world is filled with rainbows, sunshine and daisies as Madam Umbridge seems to think. Like in our world, Muggles experience occurrences that can be fatal to their lives and that is why near-death experiences have been thoroughly documented by their healers. After all, the ratio between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds is largely in favour of the former. Anyway, I'll continue my explanation if there is no more interruption." She ploughed on without waiting for an answer from the fuming toad woman. His mother, like him, were sporting huge grins after hearing the lesson served by Pomfrey. That was the most brilliant cock-and-bull story he'd ever heard and despite the circumstances, he could not help himself from grinning.

"So, even though Cedric Diggory had been hit with the Killing Curse, his body had prior to that impact shut-down all of its functions. The purpose of the Killing Curse is simple. It shuts down all functions of one's body to kill without leaving a trace but when it hits a body that is already technically dead, the curse is still therefore absorbed into the body. It's potency is diminished by the amount of time between the hit and the body's 'restart'. But the curse was still there and if someone is not as strong-willed as the young Mister Diggory here," she had turned to him to give him a nod but Cedric had seen the Matron flash him a smile before she turned back to address the Wizengamot, "it can still kill if the person and his body do not not fight the curse out. That is what caused the severe pain experienced by Mister Diggory when he regained consciousness."

The rest of the hearing was mostly boring speeches made by Umbridge and the Minister himself but at the end it was decided that the Ministry's responsibility in the affair could not be erased. In conclusion, Cedric was given two million galleons in compensation for everything and the Wizengamot issued a warrant for the arrest of Peter Pettigrew. His aunt also motioned to vote for Sirius Black's clearing and declare him innocent of all charges. He was however sentenced to a million galleons fine for his daring escape of Azkaban but the severity of the fine was however reduced by the ten million galleons the former prisoner of Azkaban received for his condemnation without trial. However the Ministry did not back down from it's stance that Voldemort was not back and would be starting to wreak havoc in the near weeks throughout the whole of Great Britain.

They could have celebrated once they got back to headquarters but all hell broke loose the moment they heard that Harry Potter and his cousin had been attacked by Dementors. He had been at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for almost ten days with Hermione and the Weasleys. And like the Weasleys children and Hermione, he was assigned the task of cleaning the former ''Noble and Most Ancient House of Black' that could be found at number 12, Grimmauld Place in London. The house oozed of darkness, magic, and secrets altogether. During his stay at that awful place, he had not made any approach on Hermione principally because there were simply too many persons that lived at the headquarters and he needed her to know that he was not going to force his presence upon her if it made her uncomfortable.

He had been informed two days before the start of school year that he'd been made a Head Boy by Dumbledore himself who told him that even though he considered that he was the best candidate for the post, he wished it could have been otherwise. He quickly understood the reasons behind the Headmaster's admission as rapidly Hogwarts was overtaken by Umbridge. The presence of that foul toad at their school, not counting the horrible comedy that were her 'teaching' methods and pedagogy, was not only to interfere in the day to day running of Hogwarts. She was also sent there to undermine the teachers' authority and most importantly, Dumbledore.

He was however extremely surprised and also very embarrassed at the same time, when roughly two weeks after the start of the new school year, Hermione had approached him.

"Cedric, what we need is to face the facts. That toad is not going to change her 'new programme of study' so gloriously devised by wizards older and cleverer than us. If we continue this farce any longer, our Defence Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s and your N.E.W.T.s exam results will be abysmal. And we don't need this in addition of everything." Although he sincerely doubted that she would fail one subject, her ire on that subject was of gigantic proportion and it amused him greatly.

"Sadly, we don't have any viable alternative right now, Hermione. It's not as though we can learn it ourselves right?" he asked her but the look she gave him only confirmed his suspicions. She actually wanted them to learn the subject by themselves. Incredulous, he hid not know if he should tell her no instantly, give her his thumbs-up or just laugh it out as some poorly devised prank. Actually could Hermione Granger plan pranks? He should maybe discourage her altogether. After all, she was a Prefect and he was the Head Boy.

"Cedric - if there's one thing that we need today, it is to prepare ourselves for any possible future attack and we can't do that if all we do in that class is read a stupid text. If we want to stand a chance we need to do the maximum to give ourselves the upper-hand. We need to protect ourselves as well as those we love and hold dear to the best of our abilities and Umbridge is not giving us that opportunity. And that is something that I can't accept."

She did have a good point. A thoroughly good point as well. He knew that he would instantly blame himself if something happened to his parents, his friends, and her. All because he had not been fully prepared because all he'd been doing, was sit in class to read a stupid book. But did she think that he was going to teach her? There were a lot of things he wished to do with Hermione but that did not include teaching. It might make their relationship progress and actually, get them somewhere. But whatever fancy notion of what these one on one private lessons with Hermione could entail vanished with her next statement."So, I told Harry that he should be the one teaching us this stuff as he's been at the heart of it, has faced _Him _more often than many grown wizards at the exception of a select few. He knows what it's like to face him and his Death Eaters and what to anticipate. He could really help us progress and give us an edge if we ever stumble into situations where gut instincts are our only available weapon in addition or eventual lack of our wands."

She had really considered this from every angle possible and it was apparent that it was not something that had spewed randomly out of her head. She'd given it thought for a long time. Might have even been thinking about it since her second 'lesson' with Umbridge. Even if he agreed with her, Cedric could not help but feel slightly disappointed and jealous that she had not come to him first before talking about it with Harry. The relationship she shared with Harry and Ron, but mostly with Harry was extraordinary. The bond they shared was beyond the realms of what one can consider as normal friendship They sometimes acted as siblings the way they interacted. He envied their relationship and craved to share the same or more with Hermione.

So he only nodded to Hermione making her aware of his consent. Hermione smiled brightly and then did something very strange. She had started in his direction but had stopped herself and lowered her head as if embarrassed by something. For one full minute she appeared like she was berating herself for her behaviour and stayed silent. It looked like she was going to jump into his arms. He would have gladly welcomed this action since it would have made his day fully worth it with one hell of a kiss. Cedric also remained silent since he knew that given time she would come to accept what they felt for each other for what it was. Once she was okay she turned to him and thanked him before turning away in direction of the Library.

Thus they found themselves in the Hog's Head during their first Hogsmeade weekend of the year. It was not a surprise for Cedric to see Cho coming to this meeting. Everyone had heard of the 'Golden Couple' break-up although only the inner circle of their friends knew the exact reason for their break-up. So for the first few days of the new school year, he had people coming up to him trying to play conciliator for the Ravenclaw and himself. Without any obvious success. He watched Cho's attempts at catching the Harry's attention and she was apparently successful. He'd become a very good friend with Harry the past few months and mostly after their interaction at the Headquarters and by extension with Ron Weasley. He should have warned Harry that Cho's affection might not be as genuine as it appeared but he reasoned that the younger Gryffindor could properly deal with the Ravenclaw's antics.

It was clear to him that Hermione was holding herself back during their DA meetings in the Room of Requirement, for he knew that her wand-work as well as spell-casting was impressive. She'd been practising and testing how her new found abilities had influenced her spell-casting during her stay at his home during the holidays. When he asked her if she was not worried that the ministry would send her a warning, she'd surprised him by reminding him that the law on under-age magic was applied to restrict Muggleborns when they were back in the Muggle world. The ministry in its prejudiced ways did not bother with detecting under-age use in wizarding homes.

Another law that showed Cedric the extent of the prejudice in his world. He knew that there were many things that needed to be changed in the wizarding world to make it a better and welcoming place for all. It's not that he wasn't scandalised by all this information but sadly he realised that like everyone else, he had not cared to change the system. At least at that point in time. Like everyone else, he was happy as long as the status-quo was maintained. Ignorance was bliss and all that nonsense was dutifully observed by the families and the ministry. That was why, everyone was content to live in ignorance. But that would change for him, for he knew that if he would be altogether uncomfortable living in the conditions that he'd somehow unearthed. Even if wasn't for Hermione or the existence of Voldemort, he could not and would not accept to live in world full of prejudice. He would actively seek to rectify the wrongs of the English wizarding society. Even if it meant that he would be ostracised for it. At least it would be for very good reasons and some dark or deplorable reasons.

Cedric knew he was far from being a brave and courageous man. The Triwizard tournament had shed some light on the matter. He was far from being a Gryffindor like Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall or the almighty Dumbledore. He was very far from being one of those bold individuals that could barrel into any perilous situations with nothing but their determination and their wands.

But he knew that he would give everything he had for one certain Gryffindor witch. He would fight and stand in front of anyone who would want to harm her. That was one of his short life's most brave moments.

* * *

**Author Note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Contagious featuring R. Kelly and Chanté Moore by The Isley Brothers (Eternal).

I know it's not the best chapter I've posted so far but I'm still working on some quirks in the story. I just need to work out how I'm going write Hermione's 5th and Cedric's 7th years as there's not much I have to write about those. I had half decided to skip those years and get to Hermione's 6th year because it's what I intended to write in the beginning. But ultimately this solution brings more problems that it can resolve so I'll work on that these deys and keep you posted.

Also, as I haven't had any sign of life from my beta for this story for at least the last 2 months, I think I'll try to find a new one for that one. Any one who'd wish to act as candidate can PM's me any time. I'll be answering the reviews on Sunday (mostv probably) and for all the new reviews, I'll reply to them by pm (so check your inbox). All anonymous reviewers will be answered on the next chapter. Check my profile page for any update on my stories, I'll you keep it updated.

Thanks again everyone for your interest and patience in this story (as well as my others).

Have a great day (or night depending on where you are) and take care.

Ludo

**PS:** I hope you all enjoyed the last HP movie. It's awesome, intense and the most fitting colclusion to a wonderful series. If you haven't yet, you're missing out on something great. So ... what are you still doing here? Go Harry, go!

* * *

**Review Appreciation**:

**B. Oots: **All in due time. But they'll get together, they are perfect for each other.

**Mist:**Thanks to you for taking the time to read and review the story.

**Jay: **I'm just glad you liked it.

**York: **Thanks, it's always appreciated when a chapter is well received by a reader. I'm still not decided on the names but I think I'll look into the Arthurian legends for names.

Thanks also to: **LeonaMasha, Dreams of Starlight, Monnbeam, Ariah23, Strawberries14, CosmoGirl666, Oceanluvr, Hikari-Kawaii, ChamberlinofMusic, FA-AL, Readerforlife, TsukiyoTenshi, Harmonious, Darkkmarkk, **for your reviews. I've answered those via PM so check the replies.

Again thanks to everyone that's been following this story so far. All those that have put this story as a favourite of theirs, put a story alert for it or who have just stopped to read it.

Thank you all.

Ludo


	9. Resistance

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Resistance**

It was evident that they worked well together. That was something that she could not deny and she would not even dare to. Not even when she insisted, at least to herself, that they gave themselves time. It was apparent to her that whatever she felt towards Cedric was ... Well, she still had difficulty naming the whatever she felt for the Hufflepuff and it frustrated her.

She didn't like being not knowing exactly what she felt for the wizard. Somewhere along the way, the intense bouts of physical attraction she felt for Cedric had diminished and she was thoroughly grateful for that. She did not fancy a repeat of the 'Willow tree incident' to which she often mentally referred when Cedric and her interacted inside the walls of Hogwarts castle. She knew what it exactly was. She lost control and that was something she could not and would not have happening at school. Other that the obvious humiliation that would assuredly result from such a repeat, there was to much to consider before she even contemplated doing 'it' with Cedric. Or any other wizard for that matter.

Some might say that she was over-analysing what was the natural course of events between a girl and a boy. But it was not that simple. At least for her., it was not so simple. She knew that the bond that had been created between Cedric and her, was fate-influenced and that should never be forgotten or underestimated by the both of them. They'd discovered that on Valentine's Day. Some part of her actually thought it was rather unfortunate that they were interrupted.

The new school year had started rather strangely. She had spent more than five long weeks cooped up at number twelve, Grimmauld Place in London. It had in fact been Cedric along with Remus that had brought her to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Apparently Cedric was the only one at the headquarters who knew where she lived and who was available that day to accompany Remus. So for a few days, it had only been the two of them plus the other adults that resided in that gloomy house. There had been some rather awkward moments between Cedric and herself then. And some times some of her actions felt so natural that it scared her. Like when she was reading in one the the parlours that had been deemed suitably clean for the Grimmauld house residents. She often found herself sitting by Cedric's side and his hand would always find hers while he discussed this and that with the other adults there.

She was therefore not surprised when Sirius, she would actually have preferred Remus, brought up the subject and asked Cedric and herself if there was something that they had not shared with them. All the while she took note of the knowing smiles of Cedric's parents but remained silent. Cedric also did not peep a word on the subject. Nonetheless, his hands still found hers. Everything changed with the arrival of the Weasleys. Cedric kept his distance. The Weasleys arrived on the eve of Harry's birthday and had planned to bring Harry there that same day, the thirtieth of June. But Dumbledore said that for the time being Harry should stay at the Dursley's and they all left it at that.

_And what if Dumbledore was wrong?_

What if the 'wait and see' attitude adopted by Dumbledore was the wrong one? She knew that the Order was doing more than just waiting for the next move of the other side. She did not doubt that Hagrid along with Madam Maxime, were sent to the giants by the warlock. She did not make it a secret that she'd read a lot of books and she did read a lot of books on different subjects. She had read books on the First War against Voldemort and that had not been a pleasant lecture. She actually approved of the Headmaster's decision to get to the giants before the Mad Lunatic. But other than that she thought that just waiting for the next strike of Voldemort was somewhat suicidal. What if after their next move, the Order was forced to declare defeat before the war was even officially declared?

It was true however, that with the refusal of the Minister to accept the fact that Voldemort was back, greatly hindered any official action that could have been made. Having the ministry's backing would have been much better in monitoring any Death-Eater activity but that could not be changed right now. Unless Fudge somehow managed to see the light rapidly, the Order's actions would have to stay illegal.

So after, only the first week of her new school year, Hermione had considered that they should learn Defence Against the Dark Arts by themselves. The efficiency of Madam Toad's 'teaching' methods were, for lack of a better word, bullshit. Utter nonsensical bullshit. It was positively ludicrous to imagine that all the students would only be performing their spells at their end-of-year exams. Without any prior practice. Didn't someone tell them of the saying 'Practice makes perfect'? Apparently not.

Cedric's face flashed first in her mind when she contemplated who could teach them. But she decided against it. Not because she thought that Cedric was rubbish at the subject but they needed someone who knew how it felt like to fight for his life. Someone who had already faced _Him_ and who was already inside Hogwarts. Dumbledore would have been the perfect candidate but the headmaster already had too much on his plate to add to his burden. She knew who would be the best candidate but she'd hesitated. His temper had been so volatile since his arrival at Grimmauld Place that she did not know how she could talk him into it. Thus she shared her idea with Ron at first while Harry was serving detention with Umbridge. She refused to call that pathetic excuse of a woman, her professor. Like her, Ron had noticed Harry's rather volatile temper and thought it might be inappropriate for them to talk of this with Harry after he had his hand sliced open by 'Old Toad-face'. But that did not stop her. She prepared murtlap essence to sooth Harry's hand as well as attempt to put him in a good mood. It had been difficult but at least, Harry said that he would give it some thought. That was all she needed.

When she had decided to have everyone meet in the Hog's Head, she had actually thought that it would have been less crowded. She was thus pleasantly surprised to note that there was a good contingent of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that showed up. She learned later from Susan Bones, Cedric's cousin, that Cedric had called for a meeting of the Hufflepuffs, from the fourth years to the seventh years, to tell them of their course of action. That gesture could have been detrimental to their endeavour but if there was one thing that the Hufflepuff house was known for, it was their unwavering loyalty. And Cedric was their designated leader as the Heads of Houses were not able to aid them due to the constant burden of Umbridge's burden. Even that arrogant prat, Zacharias Smith ,was somewhat tolerable due to Cedric's presence.

The first thing that she'd noticed after her return to Hogwarts were the thestrals waiting for them at Hogsmeade station. And she was not supposed to see them. Unlike Harry and Luna Lovegood. Even Cedric could see them. That was most probably due to the fact that he experienced his own death. She knew that only those who had seen someone die, were supposed to be able to see these eerie animals. She however supposed that as Cedric was the only person to have died and lived again, at least that was known in her era, he was able to see the thestrals because of that. She was not supposed to see the thestrals unless during the summer holidays she'd seen someone be killed. And that never happened. That was probably a side effect of her new abilities and she was forced to lie to Harry.

As soon as she was back in Hogwarts, she tried researching everything that she had not been able to find before the end of the previous school year. She had found some books that had explained to her the nature of the bond that had been forged between Cedric and her. However she had not been able to locate any book that could help her understand or anticipate the extent of her abilities. So she researched books on the two other persons that were known through time that were bestowed with the same gift, Merlin and Helga Hufflepuff. Surprisingly for Hermione, there were not so many books on the formidable witch and wizard, that documented their abilities. The books were either currently unavailable or simply non-existent. It was like someone had banished these books into nothingness.

The school year continued with Umbridge acquiring more and more power as the year progressed with Fudge's backing. Hermione had been extremely happy to have set up the DA in resistance of Umbridge's regime. it gave her some satisfaction knowing that they were doing their part at their level. The fact that they were doing it right under Madam Toad's nose, was also greatly satisfying to her. Somehow, when Terry Boot had asked her why she had not been sorted into Ravenclaw, her eyes had automatically found Cedric's who was watching her with amusement. Her somewhat diplomatic answer to Boot's question, she wasn't going to boast that the Sorting Hat had considered every single house as suitable for her, was met with only a smirk from the Hufflepuff. She somehow noted that the brief exchange between Cedric and herself had been followed by Harry who only looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She also did not fail to notice that Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were glaring at her when nobody was paying them attention. The Hogwarts' rumour mill had once again never failed. The most eccentric rumour going around was that it was because of her that Cedric had broken up with Cho. It was so preposterous that she ignored it completely. In Hermione's eyes, the reason behind the break-up of the so-called 'Golden Couple' of Hogwarts was due to the rather negative attitude of the Ravenclaw. She was not going to be dubbed as the 'other woman' in this affair. but she really did not care. She had better things to deal with at the moment than interesting herself in the sordid going-ons of her Hogwarts counterparts love lives.

However it had been a blow to her moral to know that Umbridge had somehow quickly got wind of the Hog's Head's meeting. But the underground resistance movement was already launched and she was not going to stop it. Too much was at stake. There was way too much to lose for all of them if they did not carry on with the DA.

Her fifth year continued with the school's Quidditch season and bizarrely, the most-awaited match of that season was not the Gryffindors versus Slytherins match. It was the Hufflepuffs against the Gryffindors confrontation that had everyone eagerly awaiting. Everyone, that meant the Quidditch fanatics that roamed around the school, wanted to see the 'revenge' of the Gryffindors over the Hufflepuffs after their last clash. Add in the fact that they had been deprived of the sport the previous year, the Hogwarts students were almost feverish with anticipation. All wanted to see the match between the Badgers and the Lions because of the duel that it would propose. Harry versus Cedric. The two most talented seekers of the past years according to the Quidditch fanatics.

All the built-up anticipation however died down after the 'intervention' of Umbridge after George's and Harry's pummelling of Malfoy. The git should have seen that one coming anyway. And he so deserved it also. After hearing what had happened from the rest of Gryffindor Quidditch team, Hermione, for five glorious minutes, had entertained the idea of making it a ritual of punching Malfoy. That would have felt so good. Plus, it would be a wonderful solution to stress-relief. She even contemplated sharing her idea with the rest of her house. Malfoy would not have lasted a week if she'd passed her idea to the most vicious members of the House of the Lions.

Umbridge had established herself, in the few months since her arrival as the teacher for Defence as the great and almighty bringer of misery for the Hogwarts students. Unsurprisingly, the Slytherins were not as affected as the rest of the school.

And surprisingly for Hermione, she found that not all the Slytherins were as nasty she'd originally thought. During her first prefect meeting on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione learned that all fifth year prefects would have until Halloween a sixth year prefect as partner. Of course, with her current streak of bad luck with the Snakes, her partner would the sixth year, Slytherin prefect, Adrian Pucey. She did not forget Malfoy's reaction after hearing that announcement from Cedric.

"How I pity you, Pucey. It's a disgrace for a pure-blood, like you, to have to work with that thing," said Malfoy, with his usual sneer directed at her.

"And we pity the Slytherin House, Malfoy. Professor Snape must not have had much choice if he recommended your slimy arse for the post of prefect," retorted Cedric in her defence with nods and snickers from the other prefects. The Head Girl, the Slytherin Patricia Stimpson, glared at Malfoy for the Slytherin House being ridiculed.

She'd only sent Pucey a shy smile to which the latter answered with a polite nod with a slight smile. Working with Pucey till Halloween had been pleasant for her. She would be first one surprised to say that she had not been tempted to hex the Slytherin during that period. For a Slytherin, Pucey was exceedingly odd. For one, he was not haughty or arrogant like Zabini or Malfoy and his cronies. Secondly, he did not begrudge her blood status. It was a surprise for her to find an unbiased Slytherin, he never hesitated to punish other members of his house caught during their rounds. He would often ask her about her family and her muggle life and he would share with her some secrets of the pure-blood society. Some were definitely nutters or too far-gone in their ways to change anything. All in all, she liked working with Pucey and was disappointed when at the Prefect meeting held before the Halloween feast to know that from then on, she would be working with the other Prefects randomly. She did note that somehow she was often paired with Cedric.

Nonetheless, the school year progressed and Hermione had to take matters, literally, into her hands by calling a favour from that vile beetle, Rita Skeeter. It was a known fact throughout the Wizarding World that, the Quibbler was a lunatic rag run by Luna Lovegood's father, and it would have been preposterous of her to think that it would have created a massive tide of approval for Harry and Dumbledore. But she'd decided in the end to try it. The bonus being that Skeeter would not even have to be paid a scandalous fee for the exclusive interview of Harry. Although, Skeeter had been reluctant with the idea and the broadcast outlet of her exclusive interview, the Quibbler, the reporter knew she'd reap the fruits of her work in due time. The Wizarding World was in uproar after the massive breakout of some notoriously dangerous Death Eaters from Azkaban and was looking for a worthier reason than the one given by the voice of the Ministry, the Daily Prophet.

Thus, when Cedric surprised her by inviting her to spend Valentine's Day with him on the Hogsmeade weekend, she sadly declined. She had told Cedric that she already planned to spend at least the morning with someone, Luna Lovegood, by the way and she did not know how much time it could take. It seemed to her that Cedric thought she had already been invited by some other guy as he absorbed the information. She did, however, promise him that if she was finished by midday she would gladly spend the rest of the day in his company. His reaction to her announcement was not taken as well as she'd imagined previously. _Guys were a very strange lot._

Cedric had entered the Three Broomsticks Inn at noon, looking quite dejected and moody. He spotted her only a few minutes after sitting down with his best friends, Scott Summers, Cassius Cadwallader, and Alex Summerby. Harry was nearly finished with his interview with Skeeter and she was looking forward to spend the rest of the day strolling in the wizarding village in the company of the Hufflepuff. She was getting more comfortable being around Cedric these days. The latter seemed to have been clobbered when he saw her company.

True, many found it quite shocking to find her sharing a table with Luna Lovegood and Rita Skeeter. And having what would seem to everyone around as a pleasant conversation. So when the interview was finished with Skeeter 's and Luna's departures, she stayed for some minutes to talk with Harry, before leaving the cosy pub not noticing Cedric following her outside. So, when Cedric appeared at her side in front of a display of new quills in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, she was pleasantly surprised. He smiled warmly at her at apologised for his previous odd behaviour. Together, they strolled along the old streets of the quiet little village and she was revolted when Cedric suggested that they go into Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for a bite. The place was too horribly pink too her taste and that was only from looking at the place.

"You are so unique, Granger," he exclaimed laughing, "and I like that." His laughter and smile was infectious and she found herself laughing along with him. They walked along side by side wandering around Hogsmeade for almost an hour and soon found themselves standing in front of the fence to the Shrieking Shack. They were very much alone and stayed silent for a very long time together just looking at the old decrepit house. After what seemed like an eternity to her, Cedric turned to her and she knew why. She felt it also and she desired it too. More than she should and she knew it.

Cedric crashed his lips to hers and passionately savoured the taste of her lips as he let out a satisfied moan. Their lips never parted while Cedric sat down with her. She found herself quickly straddling Cedric's lap as the latter pulled them under an old tree. She did not know when or how but Hermione soon found her hands caressing Cedric's shirtless torso. _When had she gotten her gloves off? More importantly, when had Cedric gotten rid of her coat and opened her blouse?_

It really did not matter anyway. Due to the combination of Cedric's lips on her neck and his slightly calloused hands that were cupping her breasts, through the thin black silk of her bra, made every rational thought fly away from Hermione's mind. His wicked lips nipped and sucked on the over-sensitive skin making her body thrum in ecstasy and herself mewl with pleasure. It was a wonderful sensation but Hermione needed more. Much more and as she looked in Cedric's lust filled eyes, she knew that the latter wanted to feel much more of her also.

A traitorous part of her mind screamed at her to stop immediately while another one only whispered. "Just let go." And she did just that. She let go.

* * *

**Author note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Resistance by Muse (The Resistance).

This chapter was originally going to be published on Halloween but with my current streak of luck, (here, you'll note my strong sarcastic sense of humor) my plan of course didn't go as planned.

A third last chapter on Hermione's third and Cedric's seventh year will be posted asap. I won't make any promise on a deadline because as soon as I give myself a deadline, it seems that I jinxed myself. 

* * *

**Review appreciation:**

Thanks again go to the reviewers (I've answered your reviews by pm): Readerforlife, Jazmingirl, TsukiyoTenshi, Secret Hopeless Romantic, waterflower20, knitchick, cosmoGirl666, tenoh27, Galaxy Defending Lovatic, MusicIsAlwaysThere, Irmorena, mysteriouslife

Anonymous reviewer of July 29: Thanks for your kind words and encouragements. It's always appreciated.

Anonymous reviewer of August 2: Claire is just great to work with. Thanks again for your review.

Thanks everyone for your patience and your reviews. They mean a lot to me and they inspire me to get going with my story.

Take Care and Love to all,

**Ludo**


	10. By Your Side

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**By Your Side**

When she thought back to the events of Valentine's Day, Hermione could not decide if the fact they had been interrupted could be considered a good thing or not. Maybe, it had been for the best.

After all, all things considered, she knew she was not ready for such a huge step in her relationship with Cedric and in her life. Not when she still had difficulty in knowing how much of her attraction to Cedric was natural of Fates-induced.

It was as if Cedric had been able to read her thoughts and had heard her decision, loud and clear. The latter had immediately renewed, with increased passion, his intense appraising of Hermione's upper body as his fingers caressed her heated body. She could die of spontaneous combustion for she had never felt so feverish. But it was the best kind of fever. And the best cure to her fever was the feel of Cedric's lips on hers. Cedric's lips however also ignited a fire inside of her. A roaring fire of need and want. Of him. She needed more from him.

But before anything more serious happened between the two of them, they both heard someone call their names. They hurriedly righted themselves, stood up and turned to look at the figure approaching them. It was the Professors McGonagall and Sprout. The two Head of Houses had their wands out and were alert. As if they expected to be attacked the next minute.

"Miss Granger! Mister Diggory!" The Hufflepuff Head of House exclaimed.

"Thank Merlin! We need your help!" Hermione's Head of House said as she scrutinized the surroundings while the Professor Sprout was looking at the pair of them strangely.

"What can we do to help you, Professor McGonagall?" Cedric inquired while he smiled at his Head of House who was still eyeing them speculatively.

"We've received news from the Order that an attack could occur today and we've decided that it was safer to cancel the Hogsmeade weekend until further notice." Professor McGonagall answered as she turned towards them and took in their appearance. "What happened to the both of you?" She asked raising an eyebrow as she regained her stern attitude.

"Now's not the time to discuss the love-lives of our students, Minerva! Right now, we have more pressing matters." Professor Sprout said. "So if you can reign in the hormones for the time being and escort the younger students back to the castle, we'll have no need to discuss anything later. Are we clear? Hermione? Cedric?" The Hufflepuff Head of House asked sternly.

"Yes, you're right, Pomona." Professor McGonagall said levelling both with a look that plainly said that any answer in the negative would be deeply regretted.

"Of course, Professors. We will handle this task accordingly. Won't we, Cedric?" Hermione asked the tall Hufflepuff Head-Boy next to her.

"Yes," was Cedric short answer.

The four of them thus made their way into the heart of the Wizarding village and explained their tasks to the other prefects and the Head-Girl. The general consensus of the student population, at least those above third year whom had been granted permission for the Hogsmeade days, was disappointment. But as all the Head of Houses and all the other teachers with the notable exception of Umbridge had come into the village to assist them, the students understood that it was a not a laughing matter. Even those who did not believe that Voldemort was back did not protest.

Cedric had not left her side even when his Hufflepuff friends had found him and helped them. He had often grabbed her hand halfway up to the castle ignoring the speculative looks from his friends and the other students. When Hermione had turned her head to look into one of the side alleys of the quaint little village, her eyes had found Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe's murderous glares. She only arched an eyebrow in return and continued looking around trying to see if there wasn't any fishy activity going on in the shadows.

When all the students arrived at the castle's double doors, Filch had already begun checking names on his list. However, everyone standing in front of the double doors could see that Miss Toad, who was watching the proceedings from the top of the grand staircase, was quivering in anger. The Heads of House were royally unconcerned as they concerted amongst themselves. When every student had been properly accounted for, Cedric and Patricia Stimpson, the Head-Girl, asked every prefect to patrol around the castle for the remaining hours before the start of dinner in the Great Hall and after to report back in the evening in the Heads office before their last patrol. Many students however lingered in the Great Hall waiting for Umbrige's reaction. They all watched with trepidation as the squat pink nightmare marched to the four Heads of House who were still talking in hushed tones but now in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

"Hem, hem," Umbridge faux-coughed to get their attentions. When the four Heads acknowledged her presence, she drew herself to her full height but still remained unimpressive next to the imposing stature of the Head of House of the Lions. "What is the meaning of this, Minerva? Why have the students been ordered back to the castle? Don't they have the full day to enjoy their Hogsmeade outing?" Umbridge anger was evident as she did not even use that sickeningly false-sweet tone that they'd all been accustomed to.

"The Headmaster has decided to cancel the Hogsmeade weekend." Snape announced.

"Why would he decide such a thing?" Umbridge asked regaining her sugary tone.

"That is something that you must discuss with the Headmaster, Dolores. If he decides that it's safer to cut the day short for the students, we will follow his orders and directives. After all, it is the Headmaster who runs Hogwarts and not the Ministry." Sprout said levelling the Toad with a condescending glare that surprised even Hermione. The Hufflepuff Head of House had always been rather easy-going and jovial. The only exception that Hermione remembered was when Harry had been declared a Triwizard champion along with Cedric.

"For now," Umbridge answered ominously with a smile before she ascended the stairs and marched towards her office.

* * *

Cedric had gone after Hermione when he learned that she had left the castle grounds along with Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ron and Ginny Weasley. It was the only logical thing that he thought of doing. He did indeed promise her that he'd do anything to keep her safe and it was impossible for him to do so if he was waiting for her in the castle.

The Diggory's had stayed neutral during the last Wizarding War unlike his mother's family, the Boneses, which had paid a heavy price for their very public opposition to Voldemort's and his cronies. For Hermione, the Diggory's had decided to officially support the war effort against Voldemort. And luckily for him and unluckily for Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, his parents' loyalty had always been to their family and not to any other groups. Thus, his parents had told him what the Order was guarding and where. He knew instantly where Potter had coaxed his Hermione to go; London. Into the Ministry of Magic and its Department of Mysteries.

After he learned from his cousin, Susan, what had happened to Hermione, he rushed to the only place that had a Floo connected to the outside world; Umbridge's office. He burst into the office and grabbed a handful of Floo powder but before he could throw the powder in the fire, a hand had captured his wrist. He whipped out his wand in return and pointed it in the face of his best friend, Scott Summers. He lowered his wand as he realised his best friend who had been with him when Susan had told him what happened had followed him.

"What are you doing Cedric?" Scott asked him wheezing from the quick run from the dormitories to the second floor Defence Against the Dark Arts' office that was used by the newly-appointed Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"What do you think I'm doing, Scott? I'm going after her of course!" He said as calmly as he could.

"Hermione means that much to you, Cedric?" A female voice asked a little breathlessly. It was Susan who had also followed him.

"Yes and much more. She means much more to me, Sue!" Cedric exclaimed. He realised that the more time they spent talking, the more danger Hermione might find herself in.

"And you're going to join her in whatever shit she's been dragged into, Ced?" Scott asked him. "You know how much danger she's been into with Potter and Weasley and you're going there without thinking it thoroughly! You know that despite what happened to you, you are still not immortal, Cedric." Scott warned.

"I know that, Scott! But I owe her my life. I owe her that much for saving me!" He blurted out without thinking and when his eyes widened as he realised what he'd shared with his best friend and his remaining cousin.

"So it was Granger that brought you back from the dead and not a blotched Killing Curse!" Scott said in an accusing tone. Cedric knew that his childhood friend was hurt that he had kept such a big secret from him but he did not have time to make any apologies. Time was slipping away fast.

"Look, I don't have time to explain everything right now. I need to get to her and protect her. We'll talk later!" Cedric said with finality as he threw the Floo powder in the fire and walking into the green fire and saying loudly, "Ministry of Magic atrium!" A last glimpse of his friend and of his cousin told him what he already knew. They would be following him. Even though he should be scared for their safety as they did not owe Hermione anything, he was pleased to know that he was so important to them that they willingly risk their lives to accompany him.

Like he'd predicted, Scott and Susan stumbled out of the Floo mere seconds after him. They did not talk, they felt no need. They silently agreed that they needed to be cautious. The three Hufflepuffs whipped out their wands and hurried past the empty security booth to the elevators and impatiently waited for one of the jangling metallic cages to arrive. The trio did not even spare a glance at the Fountain of Brethren. Being purebloods, they'd been in the Ministry of Magic with their parents or family and had already seen the wonders of the headquarters of the government of the Wizarding world of Britain.

Cedric knew where the Department of Mysteries was located thus, as soon as he entered the elevator, he stabbed the number nine and waited silently with his two companions for the elevator to begin the descent. When the elevator stopped abruptly when reaching the desired floor, Cedric took a long breath in order to gather his courage. He thought that the Triwizard Tournament had been a test of his bravery but he knew that if he wanted to stay by Hermione's side, he would need to dig deep for every ounce of courage that his body held and that his mental could conjure.

"Fuck, here we are acting like bloody Gryffindors!" Scott words properly summed up the situation as Susan snorted and Cedric's lips tipped upwards.

He knew that he could be regret bringing his best friend and little cousin in this situation but he felt oddly appeased knowing that he would not be alone. He turned to the two Hufflepuffs and only had two words to share to them that were definitely appropriate at that moment.

"Stay safe," he warned them looking at them and only when they nodded their understanding of his words did he turn to the unknown task ahead of him. The three of them cautiously walked along the dimly-lit, long corridor towards a plain black door that stood in front of the elevators door. He did not hesitate one second as he threw the door open to stand in a large, circular room with identical black walls interspersed with branches of candles with flames burning blue as well as identical black doors. Nothing lay marked. Nothing to distinguish one door from the other.

When Susan closed the door behind them, Cedric understood why. Disorientation. The Department of Mysteries really lived up to its name. After blinking for what seemed a lot of time the blue streaks in his eyes caused by the spinning candles, Cedric ran towards the nearest door but he heard shouts coming from the other side of the room. He swiftly moved towards the door from which he thought he heard the shouts and opened the door just a crack to hear someone yell 'WE'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE OFF-'. It was followed by Hermione's voice crying '_Silencio._'

He pushed the door opened and signalled to Scott and Susan to follow him and he rushed into the side-room to see a Death Eater raising his wand silently in direction of Hermione but before he could cast any spell, Cedric shouted in rapid succession, "Expelliarmus! Stupefy!"

The Death Eater surprised did not have time to block his spells and he fell backwards Stupefied as his wand was knocked off his hands by the disarming spell. Scott rushed to the two disarmed Death Eaters and bound them before he turned to the fallen Luna Lovegood to check if she was alright. Cedric heard Hermione's gasp of surprise as he turned to look at her finally. He silently assessed her with his eyes to check if he could find any injuries on her before he walked to her.

"Cedric! What are you doing here?" Potter asked as he listened worriedly for any suspect movement.

"What do you think we're here for, Potter? We were merely visiting the wonderful world of the Ministry of Magic!" Scott sarcastically answered.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked Hermione as he stared at her. She nodded before she hugged him.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered in his ear.

"How about we get out of here before more baddies come for us?" Susan suggested after checking Neville Longbottom's broken nose.

"We can't," Potter said, "Ron and Ginny are still out there!"

"Potter, whatever you're doing here can remain a mystery for me but I'll still bet that the Death Eaters running amok here in the Ministry of Magic got something to do with you and not them. So we'll have to get your skinny arse out of here before they actually manage to do what they've been asked to do." Scott countered while Luna Lovegood was finally coming to her senses.

Whatever Potter was going to say was interrupted by a cold drawling voice saying, "You should have listened to the wise words of the … Hufflepuff, Potter!"

As one, all the Hogwarts students turned their wands to the voice of the newcomer. Lucius Malfoy stood triumphantly with his wand raised in direction of Harry while he assessed the threat that they could pose to him.

"Wonders never cease where you're concerned, Potter. What a surprising rescue party you've gathered here! Hufflepuffs!" He sneered in Cedric's direction.

"You've found them, Lucius!" A mocking voice was heard behind Malfoy who didn't turn to see who had arrived in case they took their opportunity to fight. A tall black-haired woman stepped around Lucius and Cedric instantly knew they were in much more danger than he'd thought because there stood the craziest, fanatical follower of Voldemort; Bellatrix Black.

Knowing the history between those two, it should not have surprised him that Neville Longbottom had reacted as strongly as he did with the appearance of the female Death Eater but he was still very surprised. He was also impressed because Bellatrix Lestrange attention was quickly shifted onto the once bubbling son of Frank and Alice Longbottom who was now shooting spells in rapid succession in her direction and was forcing her to take a defensive stance to block his attack.

The commotion however had attracted other Death Eaters who poured into the small room and forced the students to move back into the next room. The ground in the next level was not level with that of the small room and Cedric, Hermione, Luna, Harry, Neville, Scott and Susan being unprepared for that stumbled and lost their footing. And they fell.

Cedric found himself magically bounded and immobilized before he found himself standing. He could only move his eyes sideways and found that his companions were in a similar situation. Hermione was trying to fight a Death Eater who was bound her wrists and was pressing his wand on her throat. The mask of the Death Eater having fallen, Cedric recognized him as Antonin Dolohov. They were truly in deep shit.

He turned his eyes to see that Harry was still standing holding a small white orb in his hands as Lucius Malfoy predatorily walked to him. Malfoy asked him to hand over the prophecy and threatened him that if he did not do as he said, Potter will be watching the death of friends. Longbottom was still fighting against his restraints and Bellatrix Lestrange walked gleefully and dangerously towards him.

Malfoy seized the opportunity to ask Harry to hand over the prophecy once again before he witnessed the death of Neville but Bellatrix Lestrange changed the bargain by threatening to torture the Gryffindor to insanity or worse. The fighting spirit of the Gryffindor however was not extinguished by the threat as he cried to Harry to not listen to them.

The scream of pain that followed as Neville was hit by the Cruciatus Curse was deafening and Cedric tried to fight off his restraints with no success. When Bellatrix Lestrange raised her wand ending the Curse on the sobbing Gryffindor, Cedric knew that Potter was cornered. Potter would not want to be the witness of his friend's torture or death and thus, he advanced towards Malfoy extending his hand to hand over the object of the Death Eater's desire.

In a last stroke of luck, high above them, two more doors burst open and help finally came. Cedric was quickly released by the former Hufflepuff, Nymphadora Tonks and he fought his way to his friends and Hermione. Hermione was already fighting another Death Eater along with Susan while Scott was having trouble with Dolohov. Cedric joined his best friend's fight and they quickly again incapacitated the infamous Death Eater. A few moments after, Cedric was again by Hermione's side as she disarmed Augustus Rookwood. They did not have time to take even a small breather as three other Death Eaters came to fight them; Rabastan Lestrange, Nott and Mulciber.

Cedric, Hermione, Susan, Scott and Luna who had joined them battled for what seemed an endless amount of time when Mulciber looked up with fear and broke up the fight. He scrambled up the steps to an open door but he was pulled back by an invisible line and dropped down the steps. Looking sideways but not breaking his concentration on the fight, Cedric understood the reason of Mulciber's fear. Dumbledore had arrived. _They were saved_.

Kingsley Shackebolt came to their aid and they were able to get rid of the remaining pair of Death Eaters fighting them. There in the centre of the room, Cedric saw Bellatrix Lestrange fighting a laughing Sirius Black. The latter was taunting his cousin into fighting him with her best shot and Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Sirius Black did not have time to duck and stood still as the jet of green light sped towards him but it was blocked by an invisible shield that had luckily appeared mere inches from the former Azkaban prisoner's body. The green light bounced off the shield and hit the wall behind Bellatrix Lestrange leaving a large hole. The Death Eater was looked shocked as she turned to someone next to Cedric. Cedric, himself turned to his left and realised that it was Hermione who had conjured the shield with the use of a nonverbal spell as her wand was pointed in Sirius Black's direction. Hermione quickly lowered her hand and turned around to see who'd seen that.

Luckily for them, it seemed that all the current fighters were occupied with bounding their opponents and had not witnessed what happened. In the slight moment of inattention, Bellatrix had hurled another nonverbal spell in Sirius Black's direction and the latter fell down the high steps of the raised dais. Potter, who had not seen what happened before but heard the Killing Curse being yelled, apparently thought that Sirius had been killed. He dashed off after the female Death Eater ignoring Remus Lupin's cries while Bellatrix Black deflected a spell aimed at her by Dumbledore.

Hermione in the meantime had rushed down to Sirius and Cedric followed her to shield her from any errant spells. Hermione checked for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh as she confirmed that he was indeed alive but barely. Lupin then came to her side and tried to assess what curse had been cast at his long-time friend. Cedric turned as he heard Dumbledore tell Shacklebolt to keep them there but Hermione had already stood up and climbing the steps to one of the side-doors.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tonks asked her as she was intercepted near the door.

"I'm going to find Ron and Ginny. We got split up in the middle of this mess!" Hermione told her as she tried to side-step the young Auror.

"Oh, no you don't. You stay here and I'm going to find your two friends. There might be other Death Eaters lurking around!" Tonks warned as she went up and disappeared from view.

Hermione nodded to herself as she sat on one of the steps and turned to him. She gave him a small smile and Cedric sat down by her side. They silently watched as Lupin cast spell after spell to relieve Sirius of the damage the curse he'd been hit with had created. Scott was checking a bruise on his arm and Susan was standing near him still alert.

"I'm glad you came, Cedric," Hermione's soft voice interrupted his observations. He turned to her and looked at her noticing a small cut on her cheek. He lifted his wand to her cheek and he was happy to see that Hermione did not even question his actions. That only proved to Cedric how much Hermione trusted him. Only when he was happy to see the cut properly healed did he answer her.

"I could not have done otherwise, Hermione! If you had been hurt and that I did not do anything to at least prevent it, I don't what I would do! I owe you that much and more." He told her in earnest as he caressed her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you, Cedric." She turned her head to look at Scott and Susan as though she was asking herself what they were doing there.

"They know about _you and me_ and they weren't going to let me go alone." He answered her unasked question. She just nodded in response not even questioning their loyalty.

"I need to make sure Harry is o.k!" She announced standing up.

He did not even stop her but grabbed her hand and they took off ignoring Shacklebolt calls. The only advantage they had was that many doors were wide open now in the Department of Mysteries and they did not have any trouble finding the exit in the circular room. To Cedric's surprise, they were again followed by Scott and Susan. But this time also by Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. They silently got into the elevator and waited patiently.

The chaos that reigned in the Atrium should have surprised them but they were probably still dazed by the battle that they'd been party of merely a few minutes before. It was the first they'd all seen _him_. _Voldemort_. He stood facing Dumbledore before he vanished out of sight. That was when Cedric saw Potter move from behind a statue but Dumbledore told him not to move. Then as though he'd been hit by an invisible spell, Potter tumbled to the ground. Hermione gasped and made to move but Cedric stopped.

"Wait!" Cedric warned.

When Potter in a cold voice asked '_Kill me now, Dumbledore …_' Cedric knew what had happened. The young Gryffindor was being possessed by Voldemort. Hermione's soft cry alerted Dumbledore and Voldemort in Potter's body of their presence. Then as if something cracked, Potter screamed and Voldemort was once again standing in the middle of the Atrium while in the background he saw people emerging from the Floo network and from the Apparition points.

Voldemort grabbed Bellatrix Lestrange who was trapped under the statue of the witch that had once been a part of the Fountain of Brethren statuesque and Dissaparated with his faithful follower. Cedric stayed silent as Hermione ran to Harry and ensured that her best friend was feeling well or not. He listened as Fudge, in his usual bumbling and portly manner, still tried to deny the evidence that had stood in front of him but was forced to finally see the light.

When his aunt, Amelia, gasped and ran towards Susan and him, he knew that he would most probably be getting an earful from his parents but it did not matter as long as he knew that Hermione was safe and sound.

It was all that mattered.

* * *

**Author note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song By Your Side by Sade (Lovers Rock).

Originally, I still wanted to off Sirius but I've changed my mind. But I still don't what I'm going to do with him now. The inclusion of the Hufflepuffs was a last minute addition to the chapter as I've always thought there was a shortage of characters from the House of the Badgers in the HP verse. So this will be the last chapter on Hermione's fifth year and we will start back on the summer holidays and some _more serious_ stuff.

Of course, I'm awfully sorry for this very late and rather short update though I'm feeling very satisfied with the chapter. I won't make any promise on the next update because as soon as I give myself a deadline, it seems that I jinxed myself.

Thanks again go to the reviewers (I've answered your reviews by pm): Irmorena, Aly-Child, Arabellagrace, Cuacuaro, , Drew Secrets, Angel897, LeonaMasha, Pyra Sanada, Hikari-Kawaii, Anmarie, Treavellergirl and Unseen Wonder.

**Treavellergirl:** They'll manage very well. But we're not there yet.

**Unseen Wonder:** I'm not giving up on this but I've waiting for some free time to write this filler chapter as well as I've wanted it to be. And I'm rather satisfied with the result. Lemony time will drop by in the next chapter

**Next chapter title:** Come Away With Me.

Thanks everyone for your patience and your reviews. They mean a lot to me and they inspire me to get going with my story.

Take Care and Love to all,

**Ludo**


	11. Come Away With Me

**Disclaimer:**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:**Please note that this chapter contains heavy smut so if you don't want to read, you can skip to the last lines of the chapter.

* * *

**Come Away With Me**

She trusted Cedric Diggory with her life. And most importantly, she trusted him with her heart. Hermione knew that whatever lingering doubts about her feelings for Cedric Diggory had long ago disappeared. These feelings had evolved into something more, something intense that only the calm presence of the Hufflepuff in her heart and mind could have ever elicited. _Love_.

Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Lioness, loved the Hufflepuff Heartthrob, Triwizard champion, Cedric Diggory. She'd finally acknowledged that her feelings for the member of the House of the Proud Badgers were genuine and heartfelt. She suspected it since the last Valentine's Day Hogsmeade weekend. She felt it when Cedric had defended her when Cho said that the jinx she placed on the Dumbledore's Army's members list had been a horrible trick. She never felt more grateful that she had Cedric in her life. And also Harry.

Her best friends' initial reaction to her relationship with Cedric was shock. Like Cedric with Susan and Scott, Hermione had decided to share the story behind their relationship to them. They needed to know and she reasoned that it would be better coming from her or from a second source later with a very convoluted story. Harry had been quite displeased that Hermione apparently did not trust him enough for that piece of information. Her relationship with Ron however had turned rather frosty. But the both of them got used to it later as Cedric visited Hermione often during her late summer stay at the Burrow. Her two best friends even looked up to Cedric as the latter had begun his Auror training by mid-August.

She knew it when she saw Cedric rush to her aide in their skirmish inside the Ministry's walls. His arrival and strong presence had calmed her senses and whatever panic she had felt before his arrival died down instantly when she looked into his eyes. She knew that rushing into the Ministry with Harry was a bad plan but it had turned out to be a disastrous decision. But as Cedric walked up to her and asked if she was okay, she felt safe. When she hugged him and his arms had automatically wrapped around her small frame, she felt safe.

A part of her traitorous mind had been worried that she would not make it out unscathed. That she would never again see his smiling grey eyes and feel his hands holding hers. She was lost without him and she knew that deep down, Cedric would feel the same without her. And that he would blame himself for not having done anything to save her. There was this underlying connection to Cedric that Hermione was afraid that her free will had been taken away from her. But she thanked him for coming and felt relieved after coming back to Hogwarts without any serious injuries for her; she understood that everything feeling she felt for Cedric was hers and only hers. She loved him and it was as simple as that.

When Cedric had again found her alone on the banks of the Black Lake later that week, she had already come to terms with everything but she still needed to hear it from Cedric's lips. And then he did say it. Cedric pledged his love to her and had her heart soaring. Because she knew that as long as she would have Cedric by her side, she would be safe. She would be loved, be cherished and be beautiful under his grey-eyed gaze.

To make the whole Hogwarts population aware of their relationship when the pair of them entered the Great Hall hand in hand later that day for dinner, Cedric had pulled her into his arms and laid a sweet, tender kiss on her lips. It gave him a satisfied feeling as he walked to his place at the Hufflepuff table while he watched Hermione do the same as she made her way to the Griffindors' table. The incredulous silence that followed that moment proved that everyone had seen what Cedric wanted to make public knowledge. That Hermione and himself were officially an item. It also convinced him that however unconventional was their relationship and the way it started, that they were still normal teenagers in a high school. They were as normal as teenagers attending a Wizarding school of magic could be.

Hermione had been thinking of all this as she slowly exited Hogwarts with Cedric walking in step next to her. She was going home for the Christmas holidays but she had other plans for the holidays and they were in no way festive. She had already made her decision and sincerely hoped that Cedric would back her up. She knew that time was limited and by doing so early, she wouldn't have any regrets later.

She'd decided it when she saw Dumbledore's blackened hand. Even though she knew that Dumbledore was still a powerful wizard, still capable of doing wonders, the sight of his cursed blackened hand served as a reminder that Dumbledore was not immortal. The Headmaster was still over a hundred years old. As formidable as he could be, if Dumbledore wasn't able to reverse the curse on his hand Hermione concluded that they might be in trouble in the future.

So that was why Hermione had decided that she needed to put her plan into action. She was going to Obliviate her parents and then send them away to Australia. And she would need Cedric's support because she knew she would break down somewhere during the execution of her plan. She just hoped that Cedric would not disapprove of her plan and try to stop her. She needed to do this because if she worried constantly about her parents' safety, she might not be able to think and plan clearly in the future. The situation in the Wizarding world, even though it was not yet critical, was still alarming. The number of disappearances and murders was steadily growing and the tension in the Wizarding world was palpable. Even in Hogwarts, she could not escape the general fear that had engulfed the rest of her new world, and with Dumbledore injured, it wasn't a very good prospect for the future of the school.

Cedric came to Hogwarts as her escort, not only for the journey back home, but also for the Slug Club's Christmas party. There could be no other partner for that event in Hermione's mind. Even though, Slughorn had strongly hinted that the Head Boy, Adrian Pucey, would make a perfect date. She had already told Adrian during one of their patrols that she only viewed him as a friend, her only friend in the Slytherin house. But even though the portly Potions Master and occasional apprentice matchmaker meant well, she had already contacted Cedric and asked him to accompany her to the party and they would be off that same evening. She had confirmed with her Head of House if it was possible and Professor McGonagall had said that since she was already of age and had a means of transport, Cedric and side-along Apparition, she could go as soon as she wanted for the holidays.

Though Slughorn seemed disappointed to discover that Hermione had not taken his not so subtle hint with Pucey, he was ecstatic to discover that Cedric was her escort to his party. Of course, he would. Cedric was one of the Triwizard tournament winners and he happily boasted that he had both of the winners attending his party. He also remarked that Cedric and Harry were both linked to her. Cedric had gladly told the former Head of House of Slytherin that they were together since the end of the previous school year.

True, Cedric had taken Hermione on a few dates during the summer holidays. Hermione had invited Cedric to stay for the summer holidays as a return of favour. Despite the atmosphere of fear that prevailed, Hermione and Cedric had a wonderful summer. They went to the movies, sat together in the park near her house or strolled around Oxford. There were a lot of venues around for the two of them to choose from. However, Hermione was often found comfortably snuggled in Cedric's arms in the lounge chairs by the swimming pool.

Hermione had also been invited to a family dinner at the Willow Grove, Cedric's house, by Claire Diggory. There, she met the parents of Susan Bones, Cedric's cousin, Gawain and Beatrice. She also met Cedric's aunt, Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That dinner was held only a few days before Cornelius Fudge had been forced to resign and that Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour were declared favourites for the post of Minister for Magic. A few days before she was set to arrive at the Burrow, she received, via her Prophet's subscription, the news that Amelia Bones had indeed replaced Cornelius Fudge as the new Minister.

Immediately after this nomination, new restricting measures were taken. Aurors were despatched to former Death Eaters households for raids. Those Death Eaters that were captured inside the Ministry were questioned thoroughly but with no immediate results. Hermione considered that it was a very logic decision as the Death Eaters that were sent by Voldemort to secure the prophecy formed part of his inner circle and all, but Bellatrix Black, were captured that night in the Department of Mystery. But their loyalty to the Dark Lord was still unwavering. Security around Azkaban prison was tightened as the Ministry feared the Dementors' defection. The Wizarding population as well as Muggle-born families all received leaflets by owl of the new measures taken by. All in all, Hermione approved the decisions of Amelia Bones but she feared that the actions would not suffice and that the Minister would sooner or later face the wrath of Voldemort himself.

As Cedric and Hermione neared the Hogwarts gates, Hermione had turned to Cedric and asked him if they could talk before Apparating with her to his house. They had agreed that she would stay the night at the Willow Grove before she would go home.

"We'll talk later at the Willow Grove, it's not safe to stay out this late." Cedric said as he checked outside the large iron gates before opening them and pulling Hermione towards him. Hermione had already said goodbye to Harry and Ron. She braced herself for the still unpleasant feeling of Apparition as they side-along Apparated to Cedric's house. They Apparated within the wards of the Willow Grove and entered the house. Hermione exchanged a few greetings with Amos and Claire Diggory before Cedric pulled her to the guest room. As soon as the pair closed the door, Hermione casted the Muffliato spell to block Cedric's parents from overhearing what she was about to say.

"Cedric, I trust and respect your parents very much but this is something that I need to do and I want you to be there for me. Only you." Hermione said without preamble as she looked at him sitting on the bed.

"What is it?" Cedric asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe you should sit down?" He patted the bedside next to him for emphasis.

"I'd prefer to stay standing," Hermione answered as she started pacing. If she sat down next to Cedric, she knew they would end up kissing. And she'd rather not be distracted by the close view of his perfect lips.

"Alright," Cedric sighed as if it had been what he had been thinking of and that he was disappointed by her answer. "What is it that you need of me?" He asked as he looked at her inquiringly. Hermione had extracted her shrunk trunk from an inner pocket of her cloak and enlarged it at the foot of the bed.

"Cedric," she began. She took a long breath before continuing. "You remember what I told you about my plans for my parents if I felt that the War was getting out of control?" Cedric nodded after a long minute after recalling their discussion in the kitchen that fist night during her first stay in his home. His eyes widened as he recalled what she had planned. Hermione seeing that Cedric properly understood what she wanted to talk about soldiered on. "Well, I've decided that it was time to put that plan into action. The situation is getting rapidly out of hand despite the measures taken by the Ministry and ever since I've heard of what happened to Hannah Abbott's mother, I've feared that my parents would be next. I can't do that anymore. I need to get my parents to safety and it is only by doing so that I can concentrate on whatever needs to be done to put an end to this campaign of terror." She had thoroughly rehearsed her little speech for the past few days and had listed a few arguments if Cedric had some reservations on her decision.

Cedric slowly rose himself from his seating position and walked up to her before wrapping her in his arms. She did not even realise she was going to cry until Cedric whipped a tear that threatened to fall on the corner of her eye with his thumb. He then caressed her face before he softly whispered in her ear, "I understand Hermione. I know it's been difficult for you to come up to this decision and I won't stop you."

She broke down completely after that as she cried on Cedric's shoulder as he gently rocked her. Cedric had walked them to the bed and pulled her in his lap as she cried. It had really been a terrible decision to make and the fear that she felt had been taking a toll on her for the past few weeks. When she finally sobered up, she looked at Cedric who smiled tenderly at her before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Get some sleep, love." Cedric said as he captured her lips for a quick kiss. "We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Will you stay with me tonight, Cedric?" Hermione hesitantly asked as she looked into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Okay," he simply answered as he kicked off his shoes and removed hers before lifting the warm and thick comforter. She lied down on the bed and scooted over the other side so that Cedric could slip in and pulled down the comforter around them.

She laid her head on Cedric's chest and snuggled into his side while he wrapped his arms around her to bring her still closer to him. They stayed silent for a long time listening to each other's breathing. She did not know how much time they stayed like that before Cedric softly said, "I love you, Hermione Granger. I love you so much."

"I know, Cedric Diggory. And I love so much for that," she answered as softly. Sleep finally claimed the both of them not long after that. 

* * *

Cedric genuinely liked the Grangers. Returning the favour, Hermione had invited him for the summer holidays but this time he would be proudly introduced as her boyfriend to her parents. Cedric was due to arrive the following week after the start of the summer holidays and Hermione had impatiently waited for his arrival. When she heard the doorbell ring, she had all but leapt to her feet and ran to the door. She wrenched the door open to be rewarded by the radiant smile of her now official boyfriend.

Cedric had been a little nervous as Hermione pulled him towards her father. The last time Cedric had been introduced to Richard Granger was as a friend of his daughter. Now, he wasn't sure that he would be as welcomed as that first time now that he was officially the guy going out with his daughter. His boyfriend and in a near future, Cedric knew he would be happy to say that he was Hermione's husband. There were no ifs in his future plans but only a when. It was certitude to Cedric that Hermione would be his wife. He smiled as he remembered that Hermione had already told him that she would marry him when they went flying. He only needed to do it properly and perfectly.

So when Cedric went to shake the hand of Richard Granger, Cedric knew that he had to get the approval of her father. And that meant no touching of Hermione under Mr Granger's watchful eye. He did not want to disrespect the man under his roof by doing things he very much wanted to do with his beautiful daughter.

He'd arrived a Saturday afternoon and Mrs Granger had showed him to his room. It was conveniently situated next to Hermione's room and had a great view of the Granger's well-kept backyard. For the remainder of the day, Hermione and Cedric could be found sitting by the pool hands wrapped in each other and occasionally giving each other a tender kiss as they talked of the holidays and the return to their homes.

Dinner that night was a simple affair and Cedric had enjoyed every minute of it as he listened to Jean Granger recounting Hermione's first acts of magic. He duly noted that he was thoroughly observed by Mr Granger throughout the dinner. And that the smile Richard Granger wore was never as bright as when he saw Hermione happily laughing and smiling. After dinner the family had moved to the living room and Mr Granger had switched on the television to watch the news and other shows.

He was fascinated by the broadcasted pictures and sounds. It was the first time that Cedric Diggory would be staying in a Muggle household and there seemed like there was so much he did not know. He had not taken Muggle Studies at Hogwarts and he was thus unfamiliar with a lot of the strange appliances that the Grangers house held. As if he'd sensed his discomfort, Richard Granger had asked if he needed help and when Cedric explained that it was the first time he ever watched television, he thought he would be laughed at. But Hermione's father surprised by inviting to sit next to him so he could share his knowledge of whatever was playing on television. After a while, he relaxed in the older man's presence and enjoyed this strange bonding time with the intimidating man.

When Mr Granger had put on a football match, Cedric was surprised when the older man had turned to him and asked if he'd liked a brown one to watch the game. He found himself nodding and when Mrs Granger brought the both of them two bottles of beer, Cedric felt as though he'd been accepted by Richard Granger. He learned quickly the rules of the game and before long, he found himself cheering or groaning alongside Richard Granger as they watched the football game. When Hermione had smiled at him when both men had cheered when a goal was scored, Cedric knew it was worth it. Plus, the beer was not bad either. It was still stronger than Butterbeer but it wasn't that bad. The four of them went to sleep after the end of the match and Hermione accompanied him to his door.

"You were nervous today, Ced?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah, I was. I did want to make a bad impression on your parents. And mostly, not on your father. I want them to like me, Hermione." Cedric replied earnestly.

"Don't worry about that, Cedric. My dad appreciates you. I can tell," Hermione told him," by the way he's put up some time to explain things to you, mostly the rules of football. That's something most guys won't do. You either watch it or you don't."

He sighed and nodded while Hermione stifled a yawn but Cedric caught it. He leaned towards her and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"It's getting late and you're tired, Hermione," he told her. "Have a good night love." And he bent down to capture her lips in a short loving kiss.

"Good night, Cedric." Hermione said to him before walking to her room. Just as she was going to close her door, she turned around and saw him watching her. She smiled at him before she disappeared behind her door.

The following day, the Grangers had planned a small barbecue for their family and him. Mr Granger said that he was going to set up the barbecue and Cedric had volunteered to help.

"Sure. Come along, son." Mr Granger exclaimed surprising him. He turned to Hermione who beamed at him and gave him an encouraging wave.

When Cedric had joined Richard Granger in the backyard and helped him settle the barbecue apparatus, the two men worked in silence setting their things.

"I'm actually glad you asked to help me Cedric because I wanted to talk to you. I understand it's traditional for a father to threaten the boy that is dating his daughter of endless pain if he so much as hurt her. Rest assured that I still want to remind you that Hermione is my daughter and if I even suspect that you are not treating her as expected, I'll hunt you down, Cedric!" Richard Granger told him as he looked at him over the barbecue apparatus. He did not have time to defend himself and say that he would never do such things as Hermione's father continued.

"However, I've seen you with my Hermione and I realise that your relationship with her is deeper that the average school fling. I know you'll take good care of her, Cedric."

He had been so tongue-tied at that time that he only nodded in response to Mr Granger's affirmation.

"So, now that this has been said and done, let's get this barbecue underway. Shall we?" Mr Granger said with a smile.

"Okay and thank you, Mr Granger, for your trust in me." Cedric responded with a grin.

"You can call me, Richard, by the way." Mr Granger added as an afterthought.

He didn't see Hermione's parents often during his stay as they had not yet closed their dentist practice for the holidays. But Cedric knew he had formed a trusting relationship with Richard Granger that day and it was important to him and for Hermione.

Cedric had been thinking of his first private talk with Mr Granger as he watched Hermione cast the Obliviate charm on her parents. He supported her with one arm on her small waist as they watched the reminders of Hermione's existence disappear in the photo frames and other souvenirs around the living room. The two dentists had been having tea and watching a documentary coincidentally about Australia when Hermione and he entered the room silently behind them.

Cedric had already cast a spell to pack some suitcases with clothes and possessions of the Grangers while Hermione had made the necessary arrangements for their flight. The suitcases were waiting at the door. Once Hermione saw that her charm had worked, she implanted the false memory that she had made up as well as the false names for her parents on them. Thus, Wendell and Monica Wilkins' lifelong dream was to move to Australia and they had finally decided to act on that. Cedric and Hermione's cover story was that they were the neighbours that had come to see them off and turn the keys to the new owners of the house.

A car honk was heard outside on the road and the new Monica Wilkins jumped to her feet and peered out the window to see the taxi that Hermione had called to pick up her parents. The older couple turned to them and smiled genuinely as they thanked them for coming and looking out for their house. When Hermione's mother hugged her, Cedric thought that the charm would wear off but it held. Mr Granger had opened the door to the taxi driver to let the latter pick up their luggage and bags. Mr Granger had turned to Cedric and shook his hands one last time before he went outside followed by his wife. The two of them stood on the alleyway and looked at their house before saying that they could not wait to be in Australia.

Cedric and Hermione had joined them outside as the taxi driver finished loading the luggage and went in the car waiting for his passengers. Mr and Mrs Granger turned one last time to them before they waved good-naturedly and got into the car. A few moments later, the car disappeared from view into the early dusk and Hermione slumped in Cedric's arms. He guided her inside her house and closed the door. He was going to lead her to the kitchen and make her a cup of tea but Hermione turned to the staircase. He followed her lead up the house and they found themselves in front of her parents' bedroom door.

Hermione timidly pushed open the door and looked inside. Like everywhere else in the house, all evidence of Hermione's existence had disappeared in the room. She slowly went to the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room and crawled in. She sat cross-legged in the middle of that huge bed and sighed. Cedric had never seen Hermione Granger seem so lost. There was so much pain in the way she held herself that his heart ached for her. What finally broke her down was when she turned to the head of the bed and grabbed the two large pillows. The cry of pain that left her lips was heart-breaking as she squeezed her parents' pillows in her arms and sobbed openly.

Cedric immediately ran to her side and like the precedent night, he pulled Hermione as well as the twin pillows into his lap and rocked her as she cried her pain in his arms. He stayed silent as she cried because no words of comfort sounded appropriate. It was only a few hours later that Hermione calmed down and Cedric had made her lie down. He slowly rose himself up after making sure that Hermione was sufficiently calm to leave her a few minutes alone. He would be down making that cup of tea for her to drink. But as he took his first step towards the door, Hermione's hand on his wrist stopped him. He turned to look at her. Unlike the night before, Hermione wore an expression that Cedric was not able to properly decipher. There was love in her eyes but also something deeper, more intense. Like want.

Hermione pulled his hand and Cedric sat back down as Hermione lifted herself into a seating position. They looked into each other's eyes for he did not know how long. It could have been minutes or hours or only mere seconds before Hermione closed the distance between them and captured his lips. It was a slow, hesitant kiss at first but gradually it turned to a passionate kiss. When they both broke the kiss to breathe, Cedric looked again into Hermione's eyes. Hermione's hands had in the meantime started unbuttoning his shirt and when he snapped back to reality, his shirt was fully opened and Hermione's hands were caressing his torso.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cedric asked as he cradled her face in his large hands. He knew what Hermione wanted. Hell, he wanted it also but he reasoned that Hermione was probably too vulnerable to think properly at the moment.

"Yes, Cedric," was her simple answer before she again kissed him and pulled him down. He leaned over her, making her lay back until her spine hit the bed. He stayed propped up on his elbows, not wanting to put his weight on her, but she tugged at him. Carefully, he lay against her. She gasped slightly; she could feel his definite arousal. Smiling in the kiss, she moved her hips against his, causing the smallest amount of friction. He panted his approval, unwittingly rocking back. He moved his hand down her belly, into the waistband of her jeans and into her underwear.

Hermione tossed her head onto the pillow, giving Cedric access to kiss and nip her neck. He moved his fingers lower, brushing over her clit. His hand strayed south and one finger pushed at her entrance. He pushed his finger in farther. Her back arched and her walls clenched on the intrusion. He groaned faintly. Languidly, he moved his finger within her. It didn't take long for her to be writhing under his hand, her own hands fisting the sheets. He rubbed his thumb over her clit while his finger's pace increased. Hermione gasped and arched her back again. Cedric kissed her and she moaned into his mouth. That's all it took; with another low moan, she climaxed, her walls clenching tightly around his finger. Her breath hadn't slowed. She opened her eyes and looked up at the beautiful man above her.

He just smiled, leaning down to kiss his lovely girlfriend beneath him. A mischievous smile spread across her face casually. She sat up, and allowed her to lay him back. She kissed him as he had kissed her, her hand drifting lower. Her hands brushed past his nipples and down to his waist. Leaning down, she kissed his chest. Hermione touched his pant leg, then the waistline. Slowly, she worked her mouth lower as her fingers unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down his legs with care. The anticipation was only arousing him more.

She pulled them down gradually, rubbing her hand over his erection through his boxers. So, when Hermione gently touched him through his boxers, he could not help a very low groan of pleasure. Emboldened, she pulled his underwear down. Hermione gave a small gasp at the sight of him, but the sight didn't stop her from touching him. Her warm hand wrapped around his hard cock and moved up once. He threw his head back at the sensation, his eyes closed, his body quivering. He hissed his pleasure. Grinning, she ghosted her hand over his super-sensitive skin. He moaned, moving his hips, trying to get more, but Hermione removed her hand. He almost whimpered at the loss of contact.

"More?" she asked teasingly. His little minx was getting bolder by the second. He nodded, his eyes smoldering. Smiling, Hermione surprised Cedric again as she boldly kissed his tip. She then bent and licked up Cedric's shaft. He inhaled sharply. Hermione licked a few more stripes, then she caught him off guard when she engulfed the head in her mouth and sucked lightly. A low growl emitted from his throat. She moved her mouth lower, taking more and more into her mouth. Curious, she grazed her canine teeth over his sensitive flesh. He couldn't help but buck his hips; she moved with him. She swirled her tongue around the head as her hand continuously moved on his shaft. Cedric couldn't look, he knew it would undo him, but he did anyway. The sight of Hermione going down on him was the last straw. He moaned louder than ever and surprisingly released.

Hermione didn't react in any way other than swallowing; it surprised him. She took it all in, watching his pleasure-filled face, before kissing her way back up his body. She folded her arms on his chest and waited until he opened his eyes. Cedric's brain was so clouded from the experience; he didn't notice Hermione had moved up his body. When his mind cleared slightly, Hermione was smiling down at him and stroking his face. He was panting so hard. When his eyes did open and he took in her face, she was grinning cheekily. He kissed her sweetly and didn't pull back until they both needed air. He leaned in and took her mouth again, deeply this time. Their tongues intertwined and he sought to learn her mouth better than he had anyone else's. They pulled apart, again panting.

"I want you completely, Cedric." Hermione whispered huskily as she crawled down his body.

Cedric's reaction was to kiss her and pull her on top of him. Then, she slowly undid her shirt. He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it beside the bed. Cedric's eyes followed her every movement as she unbuttoned her jeans. She kissed him back and stood, before swiftly removing the rest of her own clothes. She leaned down and kissed him while unbuttoning his shirt. Cedric growled again in impatience and practically ripped his own shirt off. He moved her hands and also swiftly rid himself of most of his clothes. Hermione climbed back on the bed and kissed him again.

His hands moved to her breasts and massaged them, bringing forth a quiet moan. His lips traced a burning trail down her chest. He teased her nipples to hardness before wrapping his tongue around one. She squirmed above him, arousing him further. He groaned, moving his hands lower on Hermione's body.

Hermione positioned herself and began to seat herself on Cedric's cock. "Please," she pleaded in his ear.

"What do you want from me, Hermione?" he whispered, rocking his hips just enough to brush against her core.

"All of you." She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to pull him closer, to no avail. "You know what I want…"

"I want to hear it." She looked up into his grey eyes darkened with lust and love; she sat up slightly so she could whisper in his ear. "Take me, Cedric." Her voice was husky and Cedric almost came from the sound of it.

"As you wish," he whispered and gave one swift thrust upwards. It broke her virginal barrier, causing her to gasp. It hurt more her than she had thought it would. He stilled to allow her to adjust.

"Hermione? Love, are you all right?" She nodded. "It's supposed to hurt a little the first time. I'm sorry. This was—"

"No. Just give me a minute." She panted. It didn't take long for that little pain to become immense pleasure as a few moments later she breathed, "Feels good," He kissed her neck as he sat up.

"Are you ready?" She nodded, wrapped her arms around his neck, and rocked her hips against him. Cedric matched her movements with short thrusts of his own savouring the building pleasure of uniting with Hermione.

"God, Hermione, you feel good." She smiled and wriggled her hips.

"Faster," she pleaded. He complied, speeding his movements slightly; he twisted her hips on his and she gasped, arching her back. "Yes, Right there! That feels so good!" He angled his hips and hit the spot that had caused such a reaction. Hermione tightened her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Cedric …" she warned. He felt a tightening in his stomach.

"Hermione … So close…" His face was against her neck. He thrust a few more times and felt her walls clench around him. When Hermione's orgasm washed over her, he silenced her with a kiss. The tightness in his belly spread through his limbs. Her clenching walls caused him to go over the edge a second time that night. In a haze of pleasure, he bit down on Hermione's shoulder. She cried out in a kind of crazed pleasure.

They both collapsed onto the bed heavily as the power and fervour of their love-making exhausted them. After they had both completely calmed from their sex-induced bliss, Cedric brushed one Hermione's locks from her face and smiled at her before he tenderly kissed her.

"That felt good." Hermione said smiling in response.

"What felt good? The kiss or everything else?" He teased with a mischievous smile.

"Everything. You felt good to me, Cedric!" She exclaimed laughing.

"Good." Cedric said as he claimed her lips in another tender kiss. "Now, let's sleep, Hermione."

Hermione laughed but complied as she snuggled into his chest and the both of them rapidly fell into the waiting arms of Morpheus.

Cedric woke up first the following morning and spent the rest of the time waiting for Hermione to do the same. He wanted to make Hermione his again and his morning wood was proof enough of his want. As he waited for his girlfriend to wake up and indulge him for more mischievous activities, Cedric reflected on the events of the past few days.

If he wanted to be honest with himself, he would have said that he had regrets concerning the way things turned out. And he did have regrets. He regretted that their first time together was after a sad event for Hermione where she was too emotionally weak to take everything into consideration.

But he had no regrets. He did not regret it because their love-making had been perfect. The feeling of being inside Hermione had been intense and making love to her was natural. It had flowed easily as though their minds already knew what to do and their bodies only followed the orders. He would have continued attributing words to describe this feeling of perfection that was of making love to Hermione if the latter had not woken up suddenly.

Her eyes had snapped open and looked at him. He only stared at her and was going to question her when she wriggled herself out of the comfort of his arms. She launched her still naked body out of the bed and almost ran to the large window that overlooked her small street. Her house was the last of the lane and there was a rather large gap from her house to the nearest one aligned on the road. She peered behind her the curtains and turned a sweeping look out of the window and onto the paved way below. When she turned her head back to him, he realized that what she had seen out there was a serious matter and her next words spoken in barely a whisper confirmed his suspicions.

"They're coming."

* * *

**Author note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Come Away With Me by Norah Jones (Come Away With Me).

Of course, I'm awfully sorry for this very late update though I think I've finally managed a rather satisfactory chapter. I feel like I've been quite heavy handed with the smut but it's been gradually building for some time now. So this feels properly justified.

As usual, I won't make any promise on the next update because as soon as I give myself a deadline, it seems that I jinxed myself.

**Thanks again go to the reviewers (I've answered your reviews by pm):**Angel897, Irmorena, Tsukiyo Tenshi, Jedi Kay-Kenobi, Aly-Child, Hannah Bowers, Readforlife, Booklvr Annie, PrincessNyxxx, Waterflower20, Mylove24, Oceanluvr, Secret Hopeless Romantic.

**Shadow Girl:**I'm taking a risk here with this new chapter but if it does get removed, I'll either post a less smutty version and have this one published on TWCS.

**Next chapter title:**Hands Held High.

Thanks again everyone for your patience and your reviews. They mean a lot to me and they inspire me to get going with my story.

*********************

Author note bis:

Dear Readers,

It has come to my attention that has recently begun to start removing fics from the site that they deem too graphic or inappropriate. I consider this to be quite arbitrary considering I've been reading on this site for a long time. Even before I registered an account.

Needless to say, that even though I consider that some of my stories are too racy, I have still been using the appropriate rating for the stories. So if you see that it is rated M, you should know that it is for a very good reason.

I won't be retiring completely from this site but as a back-up solution, I'll be posting my stories on another fanfiction archive. This is very regrettable but if FF does not give any viable solutions like some more tenuous filters and higher ratings, that is the only plausible alternative for now.

With this being said, please check me out on The Writer's Coffee Shop under the same author name. This fanfiction archive is not very heavily moderated like Granger Enchanted, The Petulant Poetess, Sycophant Hex and others. You'll also be able to view the banners that talented artists have created for my stories. That's a big plus.

By the way, there is a petition going around on Change . Org. You'll just have to type in fanfiction in the search bar and do what is necessary. Hopefully, FF will understand that we won't let this go without a fight.

Also, I'm happy to announce that I've found myself a new beta; AuntieL. She'll be reviewing my work on a Second Chance on which I'll be working this week and hopefully on my later works. I'll also be turning my most recent fanfiction into a multi-chaptered story (check my profile for my other stories).

Please note that I will not stop posting on FF but I'll only be posting in parallel on The Writer's Coffee Shop until further notice.

Thank you for your attention and take care.

Have a great day or night wherever you are and whenever you're reading this and love to all,

**Ludo  
**


	12. Hands Held High

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

* * *

**Hands Held High**

"They're coming."

Those simple words should have induced fear in any normal rational individual but these did not have the same effect on Cedric. Surprisingly enough, Cedric felt his resolve build up inside of him as he followed Hermione by jumping out of the bed and swiftly making his way to the window's side next to his loved one. It did not even register in his mind that he was still very naked and that his assets were out on open display and dangling about. The only thought that flitted to his mind was that he needed to be as clear-headed as possible if Hermione and he were ever going to make it safe and sound out of whatever situation they had apparently found them in.

But, in order to properly ascertain the degree of danger that they found themselves in, Cedric had to quickly evaluate their situation so he pulled the thick curtains slightly and peered outside. The quick scan he did of the outside area only confirmed his worst fears. He could see from his point of view that five Death Eaters, their silver masks gleaming in the morning sun and their black cloaks, a stark contrast on the white snow that had fallen during the night, had formed a semi-circle in front the house and Cedric did not doubt that there were more around the rest of the house.

"Shit!" It was the only word that Cedric said and it properly summed up their situation. They were indeed in deep shit.

"My sentiment exactly," Hermione said as she turned to him. "We better get dressed quickly as the wards that I've placed yesterday around the house won't hold them off that long and if Voldemort is involved which would not be surprising; he would figure a quick way past the wards.

"So, we can't just Apparate away from here then?" Cedric asked.

"No, we can't but we can still get a Patronus through." She answered.

"Great," Cedric exclaimed. "Hey, there's no need to be sorry." He said as he watched an apologetic look appear on Hermione's face as though she was sorry that the powerful wards she placed did not allow much magic to get through.

"I must admit this is very impressive work, Hermione. But, do you have a plan though?" Cedric asked as he thought about how best to confront what appeared to be a whole party of Death Eaters.

"Yeah, I've got a plan but it is absolutely crazy. I guess," she peered again outside to also better assess the gravity of their situation, "that this rather desperate situation calls for a rather desperate measure, if not unconventional." She looked back at him before she went to retrieve her clothes.

Cedric also went to grab his clothes and pulled on his underwear before he sat on the bed next to Hermione. They both finished dressing up quickly before they snatched their wands on the bedside table. Once done, the pair ran to the door but before they went downstairs, Cedric stopped Hermione by grabbing her wrist and turned her in his direction.

"You'll be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risk, Hermione." He warned as he closed the distance and bent down before softly kissing her. There wasn't much he could say more, but at least he knew that his words would have as much impact as a long speech. Hermione sighed as he leaned his head on her forehead.

"I will. Same goes for you, Cedric." She said as she opened her eyes to look him in the eyes. He only nodded in response before Hermione stood up and placed a soft kiss on his lips in return.

"Ok, now let's send that Patronus!" Cedric did not have to rack his brain for a happy memory as the memory of the previous glorious night appeared at the front of his mind. He swished his wand and exclaimed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver badger sprung from the tip of his wand and illuminated the room. The badger stopped in a corner of the room and Cedric crouched low to record his message. It was lucky that Remus Lupin had showed him how to send a message by Patronus. It took him only a few seconds to choose the words that would properly convey the gravity and urgency of their situation to the person to whom he'd be sending the message. His father.

"We are under attack. Hermione's house. Death Eaters everywhere. Get help quickly. Hurry."

As he straightened, the silver badger gave him a brief nod as if it approved the choice of words before it turned and disappeared through the wall. The only problem Cedric had with this method was that he did not know exactly how long it would take to have the message delivered. However he did not have time to consider that as Hermione and he hurried out of the room and barrelled down the stairs.

A few minutes later, the pair of them was standing in the middle of the hallway leading to the kitchen watching their handiwork on the dark panelled floor when they heard the unmistakable pop signalling that someone had Apparated himself into the house and as Hermione turned fearful eyes to look at Cedric, they both already knew who had gotten past her powerful and intricate wards. It was Voldemort.

The pair cautiously walked wands out to the living room since it was the room from which they heard the recognizable pop of an Apparating person. Hermione stopped Cedric's hand before he pulled open the dark wooden door that separated the corridor from the Granger's living room.

"Cedric." She began in a warning tone. "Whatever we do and whatever he has to say, we must not look him directly in the eyes. He's a dangerous and accomplished Legilimens and he would quickly know what we've planned. Then we'll lose whatever element of surprise we had up our sleeves."

Cedric nodded in acknowledgement of her warming. All knew how dangerous Voldemort was but few had actually faced him directly and they, Hermione and Cedric, would probably be able to count themselves among those 'lucky' few in a moment. Cedric however hoped they would be lucky enough to be among the rare ones that had faced him and made it out alive. It was his only wish; that they made it out safe and sound.

Like they had predicted, it was Voldemort. The dark wizard was comfortably sitting in the chair that Cedric had dubbed as Mr. Granger's. He seemed properly at ease as he apparently waited for them to enter the living room. Despite knowing that the sight of the dark wizard would definitely not be a pretty one, and even though he had seen him two times before, the first being in the Little Hangleton cemetery where his destiny was changed and the second time being in the Ministry of Magic's Atrium, Cedric was still shocked and felt an icy surge of terror by being face to face with Voldemort again.

Whiter than a skull, the tall and skeletally thin wizard was regarding Hermione and he with interest with his wide, livid scarlet eyes. The slits-like nostrils set on a nose as flat as a snake and cold calculating look he gave them as they entered gave him the chills.

"What a pleasant surprise, it is. I come to visit the young Miss Granger and I find the young Master Diggory, 'The New Boy who Lived', and Miss Hermione Granger together. This is jolly good" Voldemort said in a high, cold voice. His words were laced with an undertone of malevolent malice that gave Cedric goose-bumps on the back of his neck.

"You don't mind Hermione that I've made myself comfortable as I have some important news that I want to share with you as well as with Cedric?" Voldemort asked as he turned his bloodshot eyes on Hermione and smirked when Cedric moved to shield Hermione from his gaze. There was something in Voldemort's voice that was … dark, vicious, and deadly.

"Actually, this is more a proposition for you both than it being news." He continued as though the absence of reply from Hermione or himself did not matter. "I have decided to welcome you, Hermione and Cedric, in my inner circle of followers." He said with gusto as he clapped his hands. Cedric understood that whatever Voldemort said, his proposition had only one possible answer and that was absolutely out of question.

"I understand that this may be shocking news particularly for you, my dear Hermione, but the rather unfortunate status of your blood shall be overlooked in this case as I know of your secret." He finished the last part of his speech in a somewhat conspirational voice. "Don't you think it is remarkable that someone of her status managed something as spectacular as what she did on the night of the Third Task, Cedric? Isn't it marvellous that the reason that you are still alive is because of our remarkable young witch here?" Cedric was not going to answer him whether it was a rhetoric question or not.

"But of course, I understand that you already know of that. Isn't it ironic that the last known wizard or witch born with the Power of Compassion was the founder of your own house, Cedric? You must consider yourself very lucky that the Fates have considered you as someone powerful enough to be given this second chance, don't you? The Diggory name will be able to live on, even if tainted by Miss Granger's blood."

Cedric was seething internally as Voldemort kept insulting Hermione but it was not the time to lose his calm. He gave Hermione's hand that was resting in his a gentle squeeze to somehow convey to her to not believe any words that Voldemort was saying about her. The gentle squeeze he received in return told him that she understood. _Did Voldemort think that they would readily sign in with the Death Eaters?_

"However as knowledgeable as you both are, I have one piece of information that none know of." His eyes turned to Hermione as he said this. "There was another wizard before you that had been bestowed with the same gift as you, Hermione. I, Lord Voldemort, or rather the weak mortal shell that I was when a teenager, had the Power of Compassion. But unlike what Dumbledore believes the Power of Compassion is, I was able to harness the real power of this gift and turn it into my most powerful achievements."

Whatever Voldemort believed, Cedric was rather doubtful that the Fates were that stupid. He could not however stop the random thought that one of the known gifts of someone with the Power of Compassion was increased fertility and cringed at the thought of Voldemort having children. Some witch as fanatic as Bellatrix Lestrange would have probably jumped at the idea. The image of a baby with a snake-like snout and the crazy black hair disgusted him. Cedric could not help but smile as Hermione let out a loud "Ew" of revulsion. It seemed like they had thought the same thing.

"Well, as tempting as you must believe your offer to be, our answer will always be no." Hermione answered Voldemort's proposal as she looked at the latter's shoulder careful not to make any eye contact with the madman.

"That is rather unfortunate," Voldemort replied with a fake sigh. "I am not giving you an alternative. Actually Hermione, it's either you along with Cedric join my ranks of your own free will or I'll regretfully force you to." He said menacingly.

"There's no force that could make us join your merry band of crazies and dimwits." Cedric replied bravely.

"What you must understand is that your answers right now are not the ones that I want to hear and if you insist on denying yourselves the prestige of being full-fledged members of my inner circle, my right and left hands, I'll regretfully have to dispose of you both and that is something that we don't want. And that is a waste of talent that I don't want to make but if I can't have you, then no one else will ever be able to.

Cedric understood that there was no alternative but putting Hermione's plan into action and it was crazy.

When Hermione had gone down the stairs and turned in direction of the kitchen, Cedric had followed her closely. Cedric walked to the kitchen's back-door and looked outside. He was sad to see that he had not been mistaken in his quick evaluation of their situation. The house was indeed surrounded and the two of them were definitely outnumbered by two to ten Death Eaters. He could see that the Death Eaters were trying to break the powerful wards that Hermione had erected around the perimeter of her house. Unluckily though, as powerful as the wards Hermione had placed were, those wouldn't stand indefinitely so Cedric turned to ask Hermione what her plan was.

"So what's your plan?" He asked her as he sat by her on the floor with his back to the kitchen centre island.

"This is crazy but you'll have to back me up on this, Cedric." Hermione said as she turned to him. Only when he nodded to her did she jump into action. He quickly understood what Hermione meant when she said that her plan was desperately crazy. Hermione had moved the gas stove away from the wall with her wand and was in the process of pulling of the connection between the stove and the gas line. Cedric ran to her before she did that and stopped her.

"So that's your plan? Blow the house up? It's your home, Hermione?" Cedric asked.

"I said it was crazy, Cedric. And it's only a house. What is important to me is that my parents are already long gone and they won't even know that their house was destroyed." Hermione answered as she looked at him.

"OK, I understand that but you're doing it wrong. If you pull that off before you shut off the gas, we'll either suffocate or be blown with the explosion as well." Cedric said as he turned the valve on the gas line. He then pulled off the pipe that connected the stove to the gas line. "Now what do you want to do?" Cedric inquired Hermione when he finished.

"Can you place a variation of a bubble charm on the gas pipe before I open it? The bubble charm must be extremely resistant and expandable as we'll want the gas to fill the kitchen but not to leak out or burst." Hermione asked.

"Yes, I can do that." Cedric mentally recalled the incantation and quickly thought of the necessary adjustments to be made. He non-verbally performed the necessary charm with a large flourish of his wand and placed a few other spells in conjunction with the charm used for it to be more effective before he stood aside. Hermione, afterwards, turned open the gas pipe and they watched as the bubble slowly filled with gas.

Hermione turned to check the back door and peered outside again. "They most certainly are in for a big surprise." She remarked with a smirk and it was very true.

They walked out of the kitchen and Cedric locked the door. He watched Hermione as small blue flames appeared inside of the glass jar that Hermione placed on the dark panelled floor a small distance from the door. It was only then that the sound of Voldemort Apparating into the house that they knew might not be able to put the plan into action.

That was what Cedric was thinking as Hermione said, "That is our final answer. NO!"

"NOW" Cedric yelled as he released the bubble charm he'd placed in the kitchen and watched as Hermione cast the strongest of shield charms around them. They watched Voldemort's scarlet eyes widen in surprise before the explosion. Chaos followed.

A blaze of white hot flames blew around the shield and they watched as Hermione's house was blown apart. It seemed that the gas had been compressed in the kitchen and the walls surrounding the kitchen were blown down. The first floor did not resist from the force of the blast and caved in on them. And in a slight moment of panic, Cedric thought that they were going to die of suffocation under the ruins and rubble of Hermione's house.

It was only a few minutes later when the dust finally cleared that Hermione understood that her childhood house was no more. But it had to be done. Her shield charm had held strong but the first floor had completely trapped them. When she felt Cedric pull her to him, she nearly lost her concentration but then she felt the quick sensation of being compressed into a small tube signalling Apparition.

Cedric Apparated them in front of her former house on the road that had also been a witness of the destruction of her house as debris still flew around and covered the road. She switched her gaze to what she formally called her house but was now a pile of smoking ruins. Fire was still burning merrily here and there. As Hermione looked around she could only acknowledge that her plan had indeed been crazy but fortunately very effective. The Death Eaters who had previously been beating against the walls of her wards were now lying scattered around in the bushes and amongst the various debris of her house. They however had no sight of Voldemort himself. Hermione viciously hoped that Voldemort had lost at least one or more of his nine cat lives or whatever similar that had him being immortal.

Unluckily though for them, a blast of light erupted from the rubble of what used to be the living room and Hermione knew that the dark wizard had not died again. Also, unfortunately for them, Voldemort was very pissed off as he marched directly towards them leaving a cloud of dust billowing behind him. A rapid exchange of curses and other hexes followed.

It was now up to Cedric and Hermione to cross wands with the darkest wizard in history. And it would seem as though he would soon have backups as some of the Death Eaters were slowly moving or sitting up. It was again getting desperate but the pair battled on valiantly and smiled when several cracks of Apparition sounded around them and in a reversal of fortune, they found themselves aided by the Order of the Phoenix.

They however did not have time to stop to exchange a few welcomes as Voldemort did not relent until another crack of Apparition sounded. Dumbledore appeared next to them and finally acknowledging his inferiority in battle, Voldemort Apparated away leaving his Death Eaters to fend for themselves.

"Go now," Dumbledore ordered as he turned to them when they started battling other Death Eaters, "we shall take care of those."

Even though she was exhausted, Hermione continued battling the remaining Death Eaters with Cedric by her side. It was only when the last Death Eater was subdued that Cedric grabbed her hand and Apparated them to the Willow's Grove. They were welcomed by Claire Diggory who ran to them as soon as they'd opened the front door of Cedric's house. Cedric silently led her up the stairs and within a few minutes, Hermione found herself again in Cedric's arms but this time in his bed as finally exhaustion caught up with them.

One last thought crossed her mind before she fell asleep. _They made it_.

****

= THE END =

* * *

**Author note:**

The chapter title is inspired by the song Hands Held High by Linkin Park (Minutes to Midnight).

So, I've finally decided that this chapter would simply be the best conclusion to this story. Now, do not be sad because I'm not. I'll be doing a sequel to this story. Thus, all the loose ends to my story shall be revealed, and you shall know everything. However, I need to conclude my other stories before I even start my other projects. I initially wrote roughs of what should have been two additional chapters but after reviewing what I have already done here, I decided that it wasn't necessary. Therefore, this is it and I'm proud of myself for my achievement. I finished a multi-chaptered story. It was a wonderful adventure and I am glad to have been able to share this with you.

Thanks to all the reviewers of this story as well as those who've placed this in their favourites and their alerts. I'll name all the reviewers to this story below (and I'll be including those that will be reviewing the story later in this chapter).

A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy, Allora123, Aly-child, Amjed, Angel897, Anmarie, Anonymous7/29/11, Anonymous8/2/11, Arabellagrace, Ariah23, B. Oots, , Bookworm1993, CGI, ChamberlinofMusic, CheshireCat23, CosmoGirl666, Cuacuaro, Curlyjor, Darkkmarkk, Darkness-Lightness, DiallMe, Dreams of Starlight, Drew The Llama Queen, EmilyWoods, FA-AL, Faerie-Chell, Guest12/15/12, Guest7/22/12, Guest7/9/12, Guest9/27/12, Guest9/27/12, Hannah Bowers, Harmonious, Hikari-Kawaii, IaimHigher, India And Jovica, InesMariePattinson, Irmorena, Jamielynn25, Jay, Jazmingirl, Jedi Kay-Kenobi, Jeluem, JuliaLestrange, K, Kaylamarie2012, Knitchick, Lalabelle, LenOfMarch, LeonardMasha, Lily of the Sun, LoveComesFromPain, Loverly2467, ManuMilitari, Mh21, Mishelle20, Mist, Mistra Rose, Molly Jae, Moonbeam, MusicIsAlwaysThere, Mylove24, Mysteriouslife, NorthernLights25, Oceanluvr, PrincessNyxxx, Pyra Sanada, Reader, Readerforlife, Rizzy, RoryAceHayden147, RoxyRBD2290, Secret Hopeless Romantic, Shadow Girl, ShatteredVisionShatteredDrea ms, Sissou, Smiling SJ, Squibghost, Stefanie, Strawberries14, Tenoh27, The Lady of the Land, TheCrazyWizard, This-Love-Is-Sirius, Thrae Elddim, Tisha24, Treavellergirl, TrueBeliever831, TsukiyoTenshi, Unseen Wonder, Vepattinson, Waterflower20, Watinson, Wolfwifey0611 & York.

Thank you everyone for your patience with me and this story. They meant, mean and will always mean a lot to me and they've inspired me to get the best of myself to you. Stay tuned for more.

And, a belated Merry Christmas to all. I'll take this opportunity, as I don't promise an update to my stories by then, to with you a very happy New Year 2013.

As always, take care of yourselves and love to all.

**Ludo**


	13. Author Note

**Author note:**

I am sorry for giving you false hope concerning a new update. I am aware that I can still post this on my profile but I'm using this reposting of the edited chapter to tell you what I've been up to lately.

I've been working like a mad dog right now and haven't had time to work on my fanfictions as promised. I've been taking the limited free time available to have my stories reviewed and beta'd at the **Project Team Beta**. If you're ever in need of a beta, you should go there because they are bloody awesome. I must warn you however that the betas at the Project Team Beta are brutally honest and will tell you exactly what is wrong in your story.

I've been having my first ever multi-chaptered story—A Second Chance—reviewed by this wonderful team and I've come to realise with their help that I've left so many loopholes and errors in this one. It's still a wonder that readers managed to follow my jumbled thoughts. So, for the time being, I'm going to leave the story standing as it is (only the first three chapters have been edited so far). I'll probably come back to it later (much later) but not for now.

I really I'm sorry for that but there's not much I can do or want to do rightnow to correct that. My heart's really not in it. When I had started that first story, I had the whole plotline well figured out but somehow along the way, I've lost interest in it. That was why I decided to wrap it up at the end of the twelve chapter.

Normally, that story would have been sensibly longer than that and would have included an epilogue to the story. The sequel would have picked up from there, still focussing on Cedric and Hermione as well as their children. If you are wondering if Cedric actually got his own personal little Quidditch, then it's a yes plus one extra. The names have origins in the Arthurian legends since Cedric is a misspelling of Cerdic of Wessex who is—according to legends—an ancestor of King Arthur. I've also used Greek mythology since the first mention of Hermione hails from the greek mythology and I've also used names from William Shakespeare's works as Hermione is also a central character of The Winter's Tale. The names are below:

1. Robert (Robbie) Thomas - for the actor who played Cedric  
2. Gareth - Arthurian character  
3. Gawain - Arthurian character  
4. Iseult Claire - Arthurian character  
5. Cassandra (Cassie) - a seer in Greek mythology  
6. Thalia Helen - a muse in Greek mythology  
7. William - for the Bard, William Shakespeare  
8. Edward Cedric - for the two main roles played by the actor

For the story—A Fallen Angel—I am working on refining the current plotline before I soldier on with the new chapters. For now, I'll be sending the previous chapters to be reviewed and beta'd. I understand that the wait is long but it is unfortunately a necessary evil for now.

For the story—Let the Right One In—it's the story I am the most concentrating on. It should be much longer than initially thought since I'm going to include a bit (or a lot) of drama into the story.

For the story—The Perfect Girl and the Safe Haven—the story is still going to be updated but the new chapter will have to wait a bit longer.

And for the story—The Flaw in the Best Laid Plan—I'm putting the finishing touch to the new chapter before that also is sent for reviewing. It shouldn't take long. A maximum of two weeks, maybe. Thanks in advance for your patience.

I also have some fanfiction projects waiting on the sidelines. I'll take the opportunity to advertise these.

1. Bossy Little Chit - Hermione/Cedric  
2. The Fear of the Unknown - Hermione/Cedric (sequel to A Second Chance)  
3. The Proposal - Hermione/Edward  
4. The Therapy - Hermione/Emmett (romance or friendship fic? It's still undecided)  
5. We Shall Conquer - Hermione (pairing remains to be decided between Cedric, Oliver Wood, Adrian Pucey or Marcus Flint)

Congratulations by the way to Thrae Elddim for guessing what was the reference 'We Shall Conquer'. It was the motto of the Chudley Cannons before it was changed to "Let's just cross our fingers and hope for the best." The latter is getting a large snippet for an upcoming chapter. If you haven't guessed, the story/project "We Shall Conquer" will be about Quidditch (a lot of it), Quidditch players (a good lot) and Hermione.

I'm awfully sorry for this long rambling but I felt that I should let you know that I haven't given up on my stories. I thank all of you again for your neverending patience with me.

As always, take care of yourselves and have a great day.

Love,

**Ludo**.


End file.
